A Trip Through Time
by Flower princess11
Summary: After Grandpa tells a story about a time portal that appears every few years, Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe set out to see if its true. However, it turns out to be real and they get caught in it. Now they find themselves stuck in the future where they meet some kids who seem very...familiar. Now they have to find way back home before they put their futures at risk. Before TJM.
1. Time Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 1: Time Night_**

It was a typical Saturday morning in the town known as Hillwood. Kids were outside playing or hanging out with their friends, while others were indoors doing something like watch cartoons or, a little more productive, doing their homework or chores. In a very distinct neighborhood, a certain football headed boy and his best friend had just arrived to the boarding house, both were bored out of their minds and annoyed as well.

After losing interest with playing in the house, they had gone to the park for a chance to play some baseball but they had a run in with Wolfgang and Edmund and the two bullies ended up hogging the park. Since today wasn't baseball practice at Gerald Field, they decided to just go home empty handed.

"So now what do you want to do?...'Arnold asked as he turned the corner.

"Heck if I know..."Gerald said in anger... "Man, what's with Wolfgang, why can't he and Edmund get a life?..." The tall hair boy asked to his oblong head friend.

"I wish I knew..." Arnold said as he walked up to his house, to see his grandfather taking out the trash.

"Hey there short-man, back early?..." Grandpa said.

"Yeah grandpa...What happened?...'Arnold asked as he noticed that his grandpa was throwing away a lamp.

"Oh your grandma got carried away again during one of her safaris..." Grandpa grumbled in annoyance before changing tune. Arnold knew then it was better not to ask.

"So anyway, I got business to take care of, I'll let you know when lunch is ready...you staying over Gerald?..."The old man asked.

"Why not?..."Gerald shrugged, not having a problem with it.

"Good, I'll let pookie know..."Grandpa said before heading inside, leaving the two boys alone at the stoop.

"So, now what do we do?...'Gerald asked his best friend.

"Checkers?..." He suggested and Gerald shrugged.

The two boys took out the checkers board and began to play. But one round came, then another and they soon found themselves becoming bored again as their little game came to a close.

"You're move…" Arnold said.

" King me…" Gerald said as he made his move, but he wasn't very enthusiastic.

"That's our third round…"Arnold yawned before putting the board away.

"Got any other games?..." Gerald asked.

"Wanna play go fish?..." Arnold suggested.

"Passé…" Gerald said.

"Darts?..." He said.

"We played that yesterday…" Gerald reminded of the game which he in fact, lost.

"Chess?..."He offered and got a " _are you kidding me look_?" from his best friend.

"Okay, what do you suggest we do?..."Arnold said with a sigh.

"Anything other than chess, that's for sure…" The tall hair boy said.

 ** _" Criminy!_** That Olga is going to drive me _crazy!_..." A loud, familiar voice suddenly screeched.

"Now calm down Helga..." A meeker voice squeaked out.

"How can I be calm?!..."Was the rebuttal.

Arnold and Gerald turned around to see their classmates Helga G. Pataki stomping forward, grumbling underneath her breath with her best friend Phoebe right behind her. A typical sight and they had a feeling they knew what it was about.

"Hey Helga…" Arnold greeted when she suddenly came by, though she flinched when she suddenly saw him.

"A-Arnold? Um…Uh…What are you doing here?..."She said a little too quickly.

"I live here…" Arnold pointed out and noticed an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh yeah, I guess I took a wrong turn…" She said, before putting on her typical scowl.

"Hey Phoebe...'Gerald said suavely.

"Hello Gerald..."Phoebe greeted as she sent him a smile.

As the two dark haired kids flirted silently with each other, Arnold was dealing with a crabbier-than-usual Helga G. Patalki.

"Is anything wrong Helga?..."Arnold asked, used to her grumpiness but noticing that it was worse today.

"What's it to ya, Football Head?...'She said in her typical, grouchy way.

'You just shouted your sister's name and didn't even notice us until I called your name…Arnold pointed out.

He wasn't trying to be nosy, he was just a little curious is all. Helga did her typical " _hmpt"_ before finally addressing them.

'Not that it's any of _your_ business bucko but my sister made another one of her infamous surprise visits and totally ruined my morning and I just had to get away…" Helga said in her typical way.

She wasn't lying. Her sister came yesterday during dinner time and as always, Bob and Miriam swarmed over her as she began to gloat about her latest accomplishments, which includes the award she received for her college food drive to feed the homeless and her appearing on yet another magazine cover for winning yet another contest about whatever. Helga merely just went to her room to avoid her and just threw herself into her poetry to try and filter out the most annoying aspects of her life. It didn't end there, this morning her sister had woken her up at 5:30, interrupting a really wonderful dream where she and Arnold were watching the sunset together and trapped her in a bone crushing hug as she announced that she was going to make breakfast for the family and she wanted to " _bond_ " with her as well by cooking together. Helga then found herself being forced to be Olga's little helper by peeling potatoes and getting the ingredients like she was some mindless little drone.

After that horrible breakfast, Olga made a huge announcement of wanting to take her shopping for some " _lovely lady-like_ " clothes and then suggested they go visit Lila for the day. She couldn't take it anymore and lied that she had to go over to Phoebe to do homework and ran out of there before her sister could offer to " _help"._

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Oh baby sister, breakfast was just splendid..." Olga said in a merry way, totally oblivious to the state Helga was in._

 _The dark circles under her sister's eyes were visible due to being forced to wake up so early and be put to work just for breakfast. Helga wasn't a morning person and her genuine inherit annoyance with her sister was fouling her mood even more, not that the other girl noticed._

 _"Oh yes, it was SOOO worth being forced out of bed at the crack of dawn..." She said sarcastically, which was sadly unnoticed._

 _"Anyway baby sister, I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping later for new clothes for you, find something very lovely, lady-like and flattering..."Olga said._

 _"And what exactly is wrong with what I am wearing?..."Helga muttered but her sister didn't hear her._

 _"I saw this adorable yellow dress that will look wonderful on you, maybe I'll call Lila and see if she wants to come as well..."Olga started._

 _And that's where Helga has had it._

 _ **"No stinking way!..."** The younger Pataki thought in fury as she tried to find an escape._

 _She already was robbed of the chance to sleep in on the weekend, there was no way she was going to lose the rest of her Saturday being stuck with her sister and **Lila,** going dress shopping! She had to get out of here._

 _"Gee Olga, as fun as that sounds, I just remembered that I have to meet up with Phoebe today...We have to study together. .."Helga said with a fake, calm smile._

 _"Oh, well if that's the case..."Olga started but was interrupted._

 _"I have to get going, don't want to keep Phoebe waiting, bye!..." Was heard, before fast footsteps and a loud door closing._

 _Olga blinked in surprise at how fast her sister was already out of the house before she could even finish her sentence. Olga didn't understand but just decided to go and spend some ore time with her parents, since she had nothing else to do now._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was how it all went down. After her grand escape, she had gone to either go spit in the river or throw rocks in the dumpster to blow off steam and by coincidence ran into Phoebe who had come out of the bookstore and the two girls decided to hang out. Even then Helga had been so angry, she didn't even notice that she ended up heading to Arnold's house almost subconsciously. So she had to save some face.

"Anyway, enough about that…What are you two up to?..." She asked with her arms crossed.

"That's what were about to figure out Helga? We just finished a game of checkers and we're bored….'Arnold said plainly, used to her snarkiness.

"Checkers? Well, don't you know how to paint the town red, Football head?..."Helga said sarcastically while on the inside she was swooning over her beloved.

"So, who won?..."Phoebe asked in a more polite tone.

"I did but whatever..."Gerald shrugged.

"Hey there Shortman…."Grandpa Phil suddenly appeared… "You boys finished playing checkers?..."He asked.

"Yep, and darts and most of the board games in the house…'Gerald said in exasperation.

"We're bored, Grandpa…."Arnold confessed, feeling a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Bored, huh? And on a day like this?..."Grandpa said in a strange tone.

"What do you mean grandpa?..."Arnold asked, sensing that this was heading somewhere.

"You both do know what today is, don'tcha?...'The old man asked.

"Saturday?..."Gerald guessed.

"Not just any Saturday…Tonight is " _Time Night"!..."_ He suddenly shouted dramatically, getting attention from the other neighborhood kids as well.

"Time night?..."They both questioned and even Helga raised an eyebrow at that. Phoebe merely blinked at the sudden change.

"What are you talking about?..."The pigtailed girl demanded.

"Take a seat sister and listen…"He said before turning to his audience.

"Every 25 years or so, a cosmic phenomenon occurs where there is a ripple through the fabric of time, where the past and the future begin to intertwine, creating a portal that can take you either to the past or the future…That is why it's called " ** _TIME NIGHT!..."_** He said dramatically.

"Wait a minute, time travel?..."Arnold questioned.

"Yes, time travel….This portal could let you see things like the dinosaurs of the past or flying cars in the future…'He explained.

 _"Oooh…"_ The rest of the children said in awe while Helga looked unconvinced.

"What a load of hooey, there's no such thing as time travel…"She said flatly.

"You think so?..."Phil said in a challenging tone.

"Yeah, if any of this story is real, then where's that portal anyway?...'She demanded.

"As I said, it only happens every quarter century….near the woods a mile from the shore...around sunset…"He added those details in a casual tone.

"There the portal will appear, showing amazing images of events that have yet to have come or have long passed us…"He said mysteriously… 'But you guys don't have to believe me if ya don't want to…'Grandpa shrugged as he suddenly went back into the house.

The kids began chatting and the other children in the audience left, amused by the story while Helga, Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald remained.

"What do you think Gerald? My grandpa does tend to exaggerate…"Arnold mulled over. He didn't really believe the story but a part of him couldn't help but be a little curious. It made him feel a little less bored.

"Well I don't believe a single word of it, I want nice, hard, solid evidence..."Helga said stubbornly.

"I concur, it's highly improbable the very topic of time travel..."Phoebe agreed.

"Somethings just can't be proven unless we see it for ourselves..."Arnold said sagely.

"Yeah right..." The blonde girl spat.

Arnold merely gave her a look, before an amused one came on his face.

"Well, I would understand if you were...scared..." Arnold challenged.

"What? I'm not scared..."Helga said quickly.

"Okay, then why don't we go check it out...Let's all head to the park at sundown and see if there really is a time portal or not..."Arnold announced, surprising Gerald.

"What?..." The tall hair boy exclaimed and Phoebe looked surprised as well but they were both ignored as their best friends continued to talk.

"Then we'll see for ourselves if the legend is true or not..."Arnold said.

Helga blinked at that. She was going to reject and call him crazy, until an idea formed in her mind.

" _Sunset...with Arnold?..."_ Her heart skipped a beat at the thought but tried to maintain appearances. She knew that the other alternative was being forced to help Olga with dinner and she much prefer this...

"You're on, football head,..."Helga accepted the challenge while on the inside she was swooning.

" _At long last, a chance for me to share the evening sky with my beloved...oh~..."_ She swooned while she kept her distinctive scowl on the outside.

Suddenly the door opened and Phil came back, causing the three kids to flinch.

"Almost forgot kids, under no circumstances should you touch the portal or you'll be sucked in..."He said loudly, startling the kids before giving a smile... "Anyway, have fun...heh...heh..."He said before closing the door again.

The four kids blinked at that, before shrugging and went back to discuss their plan for tonight.

* * *

 _Later that evening_

 _Near the woods_

Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Helga soon arrived to their destination. It was nearing sunset and the temperature was beginning to drop but they brought their jackets and flashlights just in case.

"This is the place..." Phoebe said.

"So where's the portal?..."Helga asked impatiently.

"Grandpa said that at sunset, it will appear..."Arnold said as he glanced at his watch, it was already 6:25 and the sky was already getting dark.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this, I mean...I may be the keeper of the tales but I kinda have to admit that time travel is a little far-fetched..."Gerald said as he kept his hands in his pocket.

"See, even Geraldo thinks this is crazy..." Helga said smugly while Phoebe settled for silence.

"Let's just wait a little bit and see..."Arnold sighed.

"Fine..."Helga groaned while on the inside she was trying to contain herself.

She spent countless times daydreaming of watching the sunset with Arnold. True, this was a little different but the fact remains that she was with her beloved and that was all that mattered to her. The only downside was that Gerald and Phoebe were here, ruining the mood but Helga would take what she could get. She could almost pretend that this outing was a double date, even if it was just another wacky childhood shenanigan.

They waited and waited and soon the sun began to set.

"Now let's wait..."Arnold said as he watched the sun set until it was out of sight. After about 5 minutes, Helga was tapping her foot impatiently.

"So where's that stupid time portal?..."She asked.

"I guess it's not real..."Arnold shrugged.

"Um...Doi! ...That's what I said hours ago..."Helga said in exasperation before sighing. .. "Whatever, this still beats quality time with Olga..."She muttered, although Arnold heard her.

"Let's go home..."Arnold said.

"Don't feel so bad Arnold, some myths have to be proven false..."Phoebe said softly.

However, before either of them could leave, a suddenly huge gust of wind came, along with a flash of lightning.

"Criminy! Don't tell me it's going to rain!..."Helga whined but to her surprise, no storm clouds appear or raindrops. They suddenly heard what could be described as a whistle.

"Do you guys hear that?..."Arnold said in a worried tone as he looked around.

"Helga, are you trying to play us?..."Gerald accused but the blonde girl looked annoyed.

"Does it _look_ like I'm doing anything Geraldo!..."She snapped before something unbelievable happened.

Suddenly the wind and lightning stopped and suddenly, what looked to be a white ball of light appeared before them. The four kids stood there in shock, Helga's being the most visible.

"What...the...heck?..."She barely squeaked out as she stood there dumb at this unknown object.

"Oh my..."Phoebe squeaked, unable to believe her eyes.

Suddenly the light got bigger and brighter and what could probably be described as a "screen" appear and the kids suddenly saw images of their home town but during the day time and they had a sinking suspicious about it.

"I can't believe it..."Gerald whispered in astonishment.

"Grandpa was right..."Arnold said in a similar tone.

He couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes. He was witnessing time itself unfolding before his very eyes. He was completely entranced by the images that he took a step closer to take a better look. Except he wasn't exactly watching his step and accidentally stepped on a rock, making him lose his balance.

 _ **"Whoa!..."**_ Arnold said as he fell forward, only for someone to catch him.

It was Helga.

"Criminy! Watch it Football head!..."She yelled. However, even as she grabbed him, Arnold ended up touching the portal by accident.

And that's when things began to go south.

Something weird happened as they portal suddenly began growling and before they could get out of there, it began suck Arnold in.

"What's going on?..."Arnold shouted as he found himself being pulled inside, only for Helga, Gerald and Phoebe to each grab onto him, trying to pull him to safety.

 _ **"ARNOLD!..."**_ Helga shouted, her love and concern leaking out of her facade.

"We got you man!..."Gerald yelled as he tried to pull his best friend to safety.

"Hang on!..."Phoebe yelled as she tried to pull as well.

However, whatever force this was, it was too strong, it soon began pulling all four of them inside.

 _ **"AAHH!**_ ..." They all screamed as they were soon sucked inside the time portal.

Soon the time portal disappeared and the three kids were no where to be found.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 _ **Where are we? When are we?!**_

* * *

 **A/N: I** hadn't realize that there was another fic that was similar. I checked it out and did a quick editing and add Phoebe but don't worry. I have my own direction where I want this story to go.

Now to work on chapter 2.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. Where are we? When are we!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 2:_** ** _Where are we? When are we?!_**

Arnold began to stir as he began to regain consciousness. He hissed as he felt a slight headache and winced when the sun light hit his eyes, bothering his vision.

"Wait? Sunlight?..." Arnold questioned out loud as began to run his eyes, finally coming back to the land of the awake.

He looked around to see that it was daytime, and not even dawn either, it looked like it was probably seven or eight. He turned to see Gerald still asleep on the ground, totally knocked out.

" _Oh man, don't tell me we have been out all night?..._ " Arnold thought in alarm. His grandparents must be so worried! Not to mention Gerald's and the others.

'Others?..."Arnold said and then recalled that he and Gerald had not been alone, Helga and Phoebe were with them last night when...when...whatever that thing was appeared.

"Gerald, wake up!..." Arnold said as he tried to shake him awake. Unfortunately Gerald was a pretty heavy sleeper.

"Not now momma, five more minutes..." A still sleeping Gerald mumbled in his sleepy state.

Arnold blinked and then frowned at that. He had to wake him up!

" _ **GERALD!.**_.."He yelled as he began to start shaking harder, finally successfully waking his best friend.

"I'm up! I'm up!..." Gerald yelped as he blinked.

"Good..." Arnold said in a calmer tone.

"Man, what time is it?..." He asked as he yawned.

"Gerald, focus! It's morning and we're still near the woods..." Arnold said slowly, snapping his friend into listening.

"What? Oh man! Don't tell me we've been out all night!?..."Gerald pleaded.

"I'm afraid so..." Arnold sighed.

"Oh man, my mom is going to kill me..." He said in fear and dismay, knowing full well they crossed the line.

Arnold looked around and felt worried when he couldn't see either Helga or Phoebe anywhere in sight. He gulped, not liking this at all.

"We have bigger problems, I can't find Helga or Phoebe anywhere.." Arnold said.

"What? What the heck happened last night anyway? I remember coming here...and then that light thingy came and then...I can't remember anything else..." Gerald said in confusion.

"I can't remember anything either...Let's just find the girls and get out of here..." Arnold suggested and Gerald nodded as they went to search for their missing party members.

Wherever they might be.

" _I hope Helga is alright...Phoebe too..."_ He thought to himself as he and his friend searched for the two girls.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Helga G. Pataki had been sleeping and enjoying a wonderful dream of her one true love Arnold, where he finally returned her affection and swept her off her feet.

 _"Oh Arnold~...You dance divinely..."_ The sleep girl sighed happily before she hissed when she felt someone probing her, trying to force her out of her sleep and out of her beautiful dream.

"Leave me alone Olga, it's Saturday..." She mumbled as she tried to cling to her slumber, not wanting her sister to ruin her morning yet again.

"Helga?..." A voice that was most definitely _**not**_ Olga's spoke and Helga immediately got up to see her best friend Phoebe.

'Phoebe, what are you doing here?..." Helga asked as she finally regained her consciousness.

"Helga, I just woke up here a moment ago..." Phoebe explained.

Helga, finally awake, got up and looked around and flinched at the implication. She wasn't in either her or Phoebe's bed room, they were _outside..._ away from the _civilized_ areas it seems as well.

" _ **Criminy**_! Did we really spend the night out sleeping in the woods?..." Helga exclaimed in disbelief, not liking this at all.

"It would appear so..." Phoebe said with a panic...

 _"Oh perfect, Olga is probably having meltdown and bawling at Bob and Miriam to find me..._ " Helga thought with an eye roll and not wanting to admit that her sister would probably the only one to notice that she didn't come home and would nag her parents into noticing that she wasn't there as well.

That her own parents probably wouldn't even notice that she went missing over night without her sister there to point it out. Although they'll definitely notice when they yell at her for " _worrying"_ her sister to death.

"Let's get out of here..." Helga ordered to her friend..."What exactly happened anyway?..." She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure Helga..." Phoebe confessed.

"Let's see, if my usually sharp memory serves me, we came across the Football Head and Tall Hair boy and we wanted to disprove some kind of story...we came to the woods and then...then something happened...I remember a bright light...some kind of light show and then blacking out..." Helga said to her friend until something clinked in her mind.

"Hey wait...Where's Arnold and Geraldo?...' Helga said as she looked around in hopes of finding her beloved.

"Oh my..." Phoebe said in concern.

 _"Oh where, oh where has my football-headed prince gone?..."_ Helga thought, love and concern flowing in her heart while she tried to keep a composed exterior. She turned to her friend Phoebe who was visibly worried for their friends, especially Gerald she figured.

"Let's go find them and get out of here, the longer we get home, the worse it'll be for us..." She sighed as she and her friend left the spot.

" _What the heck happened last night anyway?..._ 'She wondered as she and Phoebe went to search for the boys.

* * *

"Helga! Phoebe!..." Arnold yelled as he and Gerald searched for their friends.

"You guys around?..." Gerald yelled as well.

"Helga!..." Arnold called out again.

"Phoebe..." Gerald cried out.

 **"Gerald! _FOOTBALL HEAD_!**..." Was heard and they turned to see Phoebe and Helga running up to them.

"Where the heck have you guys been?! We've been looking all over for you two..." Helga yelled to the boys.

"What? We've been looking all over for _you_ guys..." Gerald shot to the blonde who sent him a nasty glare.

"Well, you found us...whoopty-doo..." The blonde girl said sarcastically while on the inside, her feelings were in overdrive... " _Oh Arnold, thank heavens that you are unharmed..."_ She thought to herself.

"Calm down Helga..." Arnold said, trying to be peace maker.

"How can I be calm?!..." She yelled..." We're all in for huge trouble the second we get home and what excuse do we have... _"I'm sorry mom and dad but me and the guys went out myth chasing and accidentally spend the night near the woods, anyway what's for breakfast?.._." Helga said in a faux-innocent tone before glaring.

"I know, we better be heading back...Grandpa and Grandma probably have sent a search party by now..." Arnold said, feeling bad.

"How the heck did this happen? What the heck possessed me to go along with one of _your_ crazy ideas..." Helga grumbled to herself but Arnold heard her and frowned.

"How the heck is this _**my**_ fault?..." Arnold demanded, tired of her always blaming him for everything.

"It was your idea to come here in the first place..." She pointed out.

Arnold blinked at that...somewhat...kind of fair point but he still held his ground. She's always been on his case.

"Let's just get out of here..." He sighed.

"Finally...Maybe I'll be lucky and Bob and Miriam are still asleep if Olga hasn't woken them up yet... I can always sneak back in and make it seem like I was there all night..." Helga considered her options while Arnold merely shook his head.

"Come on..." Gerald said as the group of four decided to leave the area and head back home.

 _"I'm glad he/she is alright..._ " Two of the four children thought in sync, though they didn't know that the person they were thinking around...was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

The children has spent almost 15 minutes of endless walking, they should have reached familiar territory by now but everything seemed so out of place here.

"I can't believe you got us lost Geraldo!..." Helga's irritated voice shouted.

"Watch it Pataki!..." Gerald warned, though he was completely confused.

This was the same route they had used to get to the woods in the first place. He, as the Keeper of the Tales, knew the city like the back of his hand and he had a decent sense of direction but nothing here seemed familiar. The y had arrived to the shoreline that had the view of Elk Island. They passed by this place last night but nothing seemed familiar at all.

"Great...Out all night...slept on the grass...soon to be grounded for life and lost of all things...Just the cherry on top for the perfectly ruined weekend..." Helga complained under her breath, while on the inside her heart pound as she sent a quick glance at Arnold who was looking the other way.

" _Although a few moments of suffering just for the chance to be with you is worth it, my beloved...Oh~..."_ She sighed internally before returning to her angry, worried thoughts.

"Helga, I have a very bad feeling about this..." Phoebe confessed.

"Doi! Didn't I just say that we're going to be grounded and lost at the same time..." Helga said sarcastically.

"Not that, about this place...I've been getting a strange feeling every since we woke up this morning..." The Asian girl explained.

Helga blinked at that. She had been getting a weird feeling too but she was more worried about finding Arnold and trying to avoid getting in trouble to pay it much mind. Before she could answer, Gerald spoke up.

"Don't worry babe...Gerald has got it all under control..." He said, trying to sound smooth.

"Oh sure, you are handling things _so_ well..." The blonde girl said sarcastically.

"I say we go and ask for directions..." Arnold suggested and wasn't discouraged.

"From who?..." Helga said, gesturing to their surroundings, no one was there...

Arnold looked around, trying to find someone or something familiar and his eyes landed on something.

"Look over there..." He pointed. The other kids looked to where he was pointing at and they saw that it was one of the higher hills that had a good look of the city.

"I say we go over there, maybe getting a better view will help..." Arnold suggested.

The four kids walked up until they were on top of the hill but with what they have been through...and given that it was pretty steep, they got a little winded.

"Criminy..."Can this day get any worse?..." Helga grumbled but was ignored.

"Oh my!..." Phoebe squeaked.

Arnold, Gerald and Helga turned to her to see that her jaw was dropping, her eyes were wide as saucers and she looked like she was around to faint or something.

"Phoebe, are you okay?...Helga asked in concern as her friend was still in a zombie-like state... "What are you looking at anyway?..." Helga asked, ironically, turning her back to whatever her friend was looking at.

Phoebe, still somewhat frozen, somehow managed to nudge Helga to look behind her and once her friend did, she was in shock too, as were Gerald and Arnold with what was before them.

It was their home town...but it was different.

While their city was fairly big, with sky scrappers and everything, it wasn't like this. They knew that in this part of town, you got a good view of the town but everything was like it was out of place. New, bigger building and sky scrapper that weren't there yesterday were now present and Arnold finally saw one of the stores they passed on their way to the woods yesterday...It now had a shoe store that wasn't there yesterday. They also noticed that a bunch of other big things were either gone, replaced or upgraded and it was a big shock.

"What...the...heck?..." Helga mouthed while Phoebe was still like a statue.

"Is this a gag?..." Gerald said, wondering if he was either dreaming or losing it.

"T-T-This is I-I-mp-possible!..." Phoebe finally managed to stutter out, still petrified.

How on earth can an entire city change so much in **_one_** night?!

"Guy's...I don't think we're in Hillwood anymore..." Arnold said with a shaky voice as he pointed to the much larger city in place of their own home town. There was an uncomfortable silence as the four children were still stunned by this development.

"Actually, you guys are _in_ Hillwood..." A new voice suddenly said.

The four children turned around and everyone's jaw dropped when they saw that it was a boy around their age.

A boy with a familiar looking foot-ball shaped head!

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 _ **Another Football Head?**_

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh...** This is getting interesting! Now who is this mystery kid?

Find out next time on " _A Trip Through Time"._

* * *

 **AN(2)** : I didn't realize that my first chapter was similar to that story but I made little changes. As I said in the last chapter, I already have my own idea and direction for this fic, so stay tuned.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Miyasa:** Thank you. You flatter me.

 **Guest(1):** No, it is not a remade story.

 **metalheadrailfan:** Thanks, so do I...There's just something so entertaining about them.

 **Invader Johnny :** Yes, they are and more on the way.

 **Yali. Page, Nairobi-Harper** and **Ajay435 :** I suppose there is a slight similarity but I am not a copycat and never will be.

 **Guest (2):** Well given the vague time line in the Jungle movie, more or less, I have it sent sometime in the 2020's. You'll see more soon.

 **Guest** ( **3)** and **thatamosgirl :** I love that episode! A hey Arnold classic!

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. Another Football Head?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 3: Another Football Head?_**

 _Earlier_

 _In a suburb_

In a nice little suburb, in a nice two story home, a certain football headed boy had gotten out of bed and did his morning routine of showering, brushing his teeth and getting dressed. As soon as he did that, he rushed downstairs to see his mom, sister and baby brother already at the table but his dad wasn't since he was out of town on business.

"Good morning Andy..." His mother said as she fed his baby brother some oatmeal.

"Morning mom...Megan...Henry..."The kid greeted to his family and went to get some oatmeal as well.

"So any plans for today?..." His mom asked.

"I'm going over to Kiara's house..."Andy answered.

"Going on a date with your **_girlfriend..."_** Little Megan laughed before making kissing faces.

"Shut up! She's NOT my girlfriend!..." Andy shouted in annoyance.

"Andy and Kia sitting in a twee~..." Megan giggled.

"I said shut up you little brat!..." Andy shot.

"Both of you, knock it off..." Their mother said sternly, silencing the two siblings.

"Yes ma'am..." The two kids said simultaneously.

"So you and Kiara huh, what are you planning to do?..." Mom asked with interest.

"Nothing much, just gonna hang out...Maybe go to the park..." The kid downplayed, not wanting his mom to know the real reason for his trip.

"Well alright, I'll drop you and Megan off..." Mom said, earning a look from her son.

"But mom, I'm ten years old and Kiara lives two blocks from here, I can walk by myself..." Andy said, tired of her overprotectiveness.

"Mommy..." Megan whined a little.

"No " _buts"_ Andy, maybe you think your old enough but Megan is still little... and Megan, if your brother is too young, so are you..." The mother said sternly as she cleaned her baby up.

Andy tried not to roll his eyes. He might be 10 years old but his mom still had to feel like she had to fuss and hover over him like he was helpless as his baby brother Henry!

'Anyway, I have to finish my manuscript for my novel by next Friday, so I have to get on it...I'll leave you both with Gerald and Phoebe and pick you up around 5...Remember that your father is coming home tonight..." Mom reminded.

"Yeah mom..." The boy sighed as he finished his breakfast.

"Just to make sure, you got everything?..." The mother asked.

"Yes mom..." Andy said with a sigh.

"Cell phone? Wallet? GPA app on your phone?Bus pass?..." The listed off.

"Check! Check! Check and Check..." The boy answered.

"I have my stuff two, I got Mimi with me..." The little girl said as she gestured to her favorite doll.

"Alright, I guess we're ready to go..." Mom said as she went to get her purse.

The three children and their mother soon left for Kiara Johansen's house.

* * *

 _At the Johansen's_

The family soon arrived and as the mother discussed the arrangements with Kiara's parents and Megan was playing with her best friend Kiki, leaving Andy alone with his best friend since infancy.

Kiara.

Kiara was a ten year old Asian/African American girl with long curly hair tied in a pony tail, she wore a purple sweater, skirt, black leggings and black Mary Janes as well.

"Hey Andy..." Kiara greeted.

"Hey Kia...So we still on for later?..." The boy whispered quickly.

"Sure but I still don't believe in it...I mean, time travel is highly improbable..." The girl repeated to him.

"Come on, it'll be cool and G says he's seen it before..." Andy said with excitement, referring to his great grandfather.

"He's a 105 years old..." Kiara pointed out.

"Come on Kiara, I just want to check the place out..."Andy insisted.

"Fine but after that, you promised that we would go see the new Evil Twin movie..." The girl said.

"Evil Twin's Triplet Terror! I won't forget..." Andy said with a smile on his oblong face.

As the two kids kept talking, Andy's mom came up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Anyway Andy, I'll be back later...Do whatever your godparents say and call me in case their is trouble..." The mother said to her boy.

"Yes mom..." Andy said automatically as his mom kissed him and his sister goodbye before leaving with baby Henry.

"So anyway kids, wanna go on Netflix and watch something..." Gerald asked the kids who shrugged.

"Thanks uncle Gerald but me and Kiara are going out to play and then later to the movies, if that's alright..." Andy said to his god father.

"Well alright but be back before the street lights turn on, if your not here by 5, your mom will kill both of us..." Gerald said with a fake shudder of fear.

Andy smiled. The Johansen's were his godparents and they were a little less protective than his mother was. He loved his mom but he felt she sometimes worried a little too much. The two kids were soon out of the house and smiled to themselves.

* * *

 _Outside_

The two kids were now outside, walking and talking as they discussed their plan for today. They technically didn't tell a lie, he told his mom about _"maybe"_ going to the park and he told Uncle Gerald that he was going to go and " _play"_.

"I still don't understand why you are so fascinated by this legend Andy, it is scientifically impossible for time travel to exist…" Kiara said to her best friend.

"Come on Kiara, you have to admit it sounds pretty cool…" The blonde kid said with an impish smile…. "Besides, what else am I going to do tonight, mom still won't let me use the Wi-Fi…" Andy sighed.

"Still? It's been a week…" Kiara said with some sympathy.

"Yeah and it's driving me nuts, it's not like we meant for our go-kart to run through the flower bed…" Andy grumbled.

"Mothers? What are you going to do?..." Kiara said with a shrug.

"Anyway G says the portal comes around every 25 years and I want to see if it's true or not…" Andy said.

"But why are we going now? The anniversary isn't for a few more days?..." Kiara questioned.

"I want to know the route before then…" He answered… "Besides, what's the harm of checking it out, you said it probably doesn't even exist…" Andy pointed out.

"I guess it wouldn't harm to test the theory…' Kiara said reluctantly while her friend grinned.

"Awesome, so let's hurry up… We'll go memorize the route to the spot, then head back for the first showing of Triplet Terror…" Andy said.

"Alright…" Kiara nodded as she followed her male friend.

"Well, well, well…Look at who we have here, the two lovebirds…" An obnoxious voice called out.

Kiara and Andy turned around to see a tall, hulking boy with messy blonde hair and a nasty overbite. It was Wolfgang Wentworth Jr… but everyone just calls him "W.J" and behind him was his dim witted lackey Edgar.

"We're not lovebirds W.J…' Andy said in annoyance.

"Yeah right, like you guys aren't on a date…" W.J laughed raucously.

"Yeah, I mean there's a boy…and a girl…and they aren't with anyone else…so it's a date…" Edgar said slowly.

"We're not on a date! We are here to disprove the theories of space-time quantum's…" Kiara said, making it as complicated as possible since she knew these dimwits couldn't understand half of what she just said.

She always got a kick out of that.

"Space what?..." Edgar asked while he got a small headache.

"Never mind, we got to go…" Andy said, trying to hold on to his patience.

"Whatever loser, it doesn't matter since next week we're still going to cream you during the tournament…" W.J said smugly.

"You talk the talk but let's wait and see if you can play the game…" Any said, not at all intimidated by him.

"It's your funeral loser…" W.J spat before he and Edgar left.

"What's with that guy anyway?..." Andy asked when he was out of hearing range.

"A bad combination of testosterone and a nasty superiority complex…" Kiara theorized.

"You can say that again…Come on…" Andy said as he and his friend left the area.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Near the woods_

The two finally arrived to their destination and we're pleased to see that it wasn't that far away from the bay where you could see Elk Island.

"So this is the place…" Andy said as he looked around.

"I still find it highly unlikely that such a phenomenon could occur every 25 years where it could be easily seen but no one has ever documented it…" Kiara said.

"Maybe we'll be the firsts…Picture the headlines " _Two plucky fourth graders discover a time travel portal"_ …I like it…" Andy joked, causing his friend to giggle.

"You are so silly… The headline would likely go like this " _Child genius and her partner crack the code of time travel"_ …" The girl joked.

"Now who's being silly?…" Andy laughed with her.

 ** _"BARK BARK!..."_** Was suddenly heard.

The two kids turned and looked around and saw what looked to be a stray Scottish terrier nearby that was stuck in a bush and was having trouble getting out.

"Oh man…" Andy said in alarm as he went up to the dog with Kiara right behind him.

"Oh poor puppy…" Kiara said in sympathy.

Andy, being cautious of the stray, grabbed him from behind and managed to pull him out free and set him down. The dog was free but turned to Andy with his tail wagging.

"Are you okay little fella?..." Andy asked as he kneeled to eye level with the dog who suddenly licked his face.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Andy laughed as he wiped his cheek. He suddenly got an idea and pulled out some beef jerky he had saved for a snack.

"Want some boy?..." Andy offered the dog who began eating it.

"Aw, he's a cutie…"Kiara gushed as she rubbed his belly.

"And he's friendly too…I think I'll take him with me…" Andy said eagerly as he patted his new pet.

"You sure about that? Remember what happened the last time you brought an animal to your house?..." Kiara reminded him.

"That was in second grade and now I know that raccoons don't make good house pets…besides, it's just a little dog and I'm sure mom won't mind…" Andy said flatly.

"Whatever…" Kiara said before turning her attention to the dog.

"So what are you going to name him?..." She asked.

"I dunno…" Andy said as he eyed the dog. He was a Scottish terrier, with brown fur and big eyes. He was cute and Andy wanted to give him a name that suited him, nothing like "Rover" or "Fido". As if.

"How about Pepper?..." Kiara suggested.

"Why that?...'The boy asked.

"I dunno but he's pretty peppy for a stray…" Kiara said as she pointed out by how the dog was still barking in excitement to them.

"Okay Pepper it is…" Andy agreed as he took the dog in his arms.

Suddenly a big gust of wind came, as well as some lightning.

"Don't tell me that it's going to rain, the weather man said it was supposed to be sunny all weekend…'Andy complained.

The winds became faster and the two kids plus their new dog tried to find some shelter, but oddly enough. The small freaky change in nature ended almost as soon as it started.

"That was weird…" Kiara said as she looked around.

Suddenly a strange whisteling noise was heard and the two kids saw a big flash of light appear almost a mile from where they were, right near the woods. Then everything became silent and still.

"What the heck is that?...'Andy said as he began running in that direction.

"Andy what are you doing? We don't know what the heck that thing was!..." Kiara shouted but was ignored.

"I'm going to go check it out, you stay here with Pepper…' Andy said as he kept running in that direction.

" ** _Andy_**!..." Kiara shouted but Andy was a fast runner and he was soon out of sight.

"You better get use to that Pepper. When Andy decides to do something, it's a nightmare trying to talk him out of it…" Kiara said to the dog that just remained with her as he awaited for his new master.

* * *

Andy soon arrived to where that light appeared and to his surprised, he just saw a group of kids who looked lost and confused as they stared at the view of the town. Since they were all looking in that direction, they didn't notice them.

 _"What are they looking at_?..." Andy thought in confusion as he didn't see anything that could get their attention.

"T-T-This is impossible…"One of the girls stuttered out in a meek voice that almost reminded him of Kiara's.

"Guys, I don't think we're in Hillwood anyway…"A boy said, though Andy couldn't see his face since his back was turned.

 _"Huh_?'Andy thought in surprise and decided to make himself known to these kids who were obviously lost.

"Actually, you guys are _in_ Hillwood…" Andy said, the kids soon turned to him and they looked surprised.

Andy was too but it was only because one of the guys looked a lot like him, even having the same head shape! Sure the kid was a little shorter than him and his hair was wilder but the resemblance was there. He and the other kids looked familiar too, like he has seen them somewhere before….but where?

"What the heck?..."Andy said in surprise, which managed to snap the kids out of their own state of shock.

 _"Mmmm….Mmmmm…mmmm….._ Arnold, this guy sure looks a lot like you…" Gerald pointed out the obvious for them.

" ** _Two Football Heads?!_** …" Helga exclaimed, too confused and briefly fearing another Arnie thing.

Arnold and the kid Andy merely looked at each other. Both at a loss for words.

"Who are you?..."Arnold asked once he was out of his shock.

"I guess an introduction is in order…My name is Andy…." He said as he extended his hand to the other boy.

"I'm Arnold…" Arnold said as he shook his hand.

Andy's eyes widened and he flinched upon hearing that name but tried to regain his composure.

 _"Oh man, this is too freaky…This kid has the same name as my-…_ A new voice interrupted that train of thought.

"Alright Football head, just who is this guy anyway. It can't just be a coincidence that you both are Football Heads…" Helga said in her usual suspicious tone.

 _"She calls him Football head too…"_ Andy thought in surprise while Arnold looked annoyed.

"I never seen this guy before and I know all of my cousins and relatives…" Arnold insisted.

"Excuse me but who are you exactly?..." Andy asked the blonde girl who was still looking at him with distrust.

"The name is Helga G. Pataki, don't wear it out…"She said with her arms crossed and raised an eyebrow when the guy was beginning to sweat.

"I am sorry for the rudeness but my name is Phoebe Heyerdahl…" She said politely.

"The name is Gerald man…" Gerald said and began to notice that the kid looked shaky.

" _NO WAY!..."_ Andy thought in astonishment as he was seeing this. He couldn't believe it and a part of him didn't. He had to be sure about this.

"I'm sorry but…could you guys please tell me what today is? Um…The whole date and year included…." Andy asked, his voice still being a little shaky.

"What's with you?..."Helga demanded to know, being weird out by his behavior.

"Please, I have to be certain of something…" He pleaded. Arnold, being much more patient and lenient that Helga, gave his answer.

"It's Saturday, April 15th, 2000…"Arnold answered the boy who still looked spooked.

 _"What's with this guy?..."_ Helga thought in suspicion and maybe worry…though she didn't understand that part yet…maybe because he looked a lot like Arnold.

 _'Either I am losing it or…or_ …"Andy thought before he finally found his voice… ""I'm sorry but…I'm afraid that it's April 8th…Of the year 2025…" He said slowly, making the four kids eyes widen.

"Wait a minute, are you guys hearing this?..." Helga said, obviously not believing this.

"Listen here Andy buddy. I don't know what you are trying to sell us but last night it was 2000 and unless we pulled a Rip Van Winkle, _25_ years has **_NOT_** passed because A) We would be adults and B)That's crazy!..." Helga said harshly, causing Andy to blink at her harsh tone and hostility.

"I understand if you don't believe me….I don't believe it either but I can prove it…" Andy said as he pointed to the city.

"Just how many of those new buildings were around in 2000…" Andy said as he pointed to one of the Space Bucks coffee houses that he knew didn't appear until the mid 2000's

"I also have this…" Andy said as he pulled out his cell phone, which earned an interested look from Phoebe.

"What do you have there?..."Phoebe asked, interested in the sophisticated gadget.

"It's my mini tablet, the latest model…Look at the manufacturing date…" Andy challenged.

The three kids saw it and paled when the words said " _2025"_ on the device.

"T-This has to be some kind of trick…I mean…p-people don't just suddenly appear in the future out of nowhere…"Helga said but was obviously shaky now as she tried to figure this all out until-

 ** _"The time portal!?..._** 'the four kids exclaimed in shock as they finally realized what happened.

"So the myth is true…Oh man, I can't wait to tell….KIARA! Oh man, she has to see this…Wait here…" Andy shouted and then ran to find his friend.

All the while Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe were completely flabbergasted.

'The future?..."Phoebe said, feeling a little faint.

"This is like something out of the Twilight Zone…" Gerald said as he felt dizzy from this entire revelation.

"I can't believe this…" Arnold said in astonishment, unable to believe what was happening.

"Me neither…" Helga said in a similar tone but for different reasons.

If they were really in the future, than it was obvious that Andy kid was Arnold's son, though given how dense her beloved is, he probably hasn't picked that up yet. It was obvious since Andy had his head and even the same smile and dimples…but if Arnold was his dad…

Who was his mom?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 _ **2025**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Yali Page:** Thank you.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah they are.

 **Guest:** I'm glad you feel that way.

 **metalheadrailfan:** You took the words right out of my mouth.

 **Ajay435:** Hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	4. 2025

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 4: 2025_**

 _With Kiara and Pepper_

The dark haired girl was just sitting on the grass, petting the dog as she patiently waited for her best friend to come back. Its been almost 10 minutes since he went to go investigated whatever the heck happened earlier and he was still gone. She really hoped deep down that he hasn't ended up doing anything too crazy or stupid.

Again….

"What's taking him? Maybe I should go after him?..." Kiara said to the dog who just yawned in response.

 ** _"KIARA! KIARA! KIARA_**!..." Was suddenly heard loudly.

Kiara turned around to see a blur of yellow and red run up and she saw that it was Andy who was totally freaking out over something.

"Andy?..." Kiara said in surprise as he was now in front of her panting before giving her an astonished look.

 _"Youwon'tbelieveittimetravelisrealIjustsawourparentsaskidsanditsrealandinsaneandIdon'tknowwhattodo_! **_HELP!..."_** He said the entire thing at hyper speed in just one breath, screaming the last word for emphasis.

Kiara merely blinked in confusion at all of that, not understanding a single word of it.

"What? Andy calm down, I can't understand a single word you just said…." The girl said calmly to her best friend who was still frazzled.

Andy took a deep breath to try and calm down and then looked at Kiara a little more rationally.

"I said…that…time travel is real and I just met both of our parents as kids…" He said a little more slowly, causing Kiara's very jaw to drop.

" ** _WHAT?!..."_** She screeched.

"It's true, just come on!..." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her in the direction where he came from.

'Wait Andy! I'm confused…" Kiara said as she was being dragged by the oblong headed boy

Pepper, the stray Scottish terrier, merely followed the two kids, who were about to face what was probably their craziest adventure yet.

* * *

 _Back with our little time travelers_

The four misplaced kids were still in great shock at this entire development, and some of them still had trouble sinking it in as they waited for Andy to return.

"The future? I can't believe it…" Arnold said, still in a daze.

He has faced a lot of crazy times in his young life, from dealing with monkey-themed superheroes to reviving Dino Spumoni's career, to even saving his entire neighborhood from an evil Tech CEO at one point but it all paled in comparison to this situation.

He couldn't believe that he was in the future and it seems he wasn't the only one still reeling from the shock.

"I still don't believe it, we must be either going crazy or dreaming this entire thing?..." Helga said, still worried out of her wits.

"I'm sorry Helga but as impossible as time travel sounds, the evidence is very hard to argue since it's 100% impossible for an entire city to expand so much in less than 24 hours, not to mention the odds of _all_ four of us sharing the same exact same hallucination is unlikely. The same going for the dream thing…" Phoebe said in her usual brainy way.

"Well, there is only one way to find out…"Helga said as she suddenly pinched herself… **_"Ow!..._** Well, that theory was a bust…" She grumbled before she suddenly pinched Arnold on the arm.

" ** _Ow_**!...'What was that got?...' The football headed boy asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Just making sure Football head..." Helga smirked… "Besides, this whole adventure was your idea in the first place…" She said.

"Now listen here Helga-…"Arnold started but stopped when he saw Andy was coming back.

The blonde haired boy ran up to them, this time with a new girl in toe, and they both looked pretty excited.

" ** _SEE!SEE!_** I told you! I told you and you said I was losing it!..." The boy shouted in excitement as he shook his friend.

 ** _"A-A-ANDY!_** C-Calm down!..."Kiara said as she tried to regain her balance.

As soon as she got a good look at the kids before her, she gasped in disbelief and looked troubled.

"No…No way…This just isn't possible…" The girl stuttered in disbelief.

"But it is Kiara…It is…" Andy said to her, now calmed down.

"I'm sorry but who are you anyway?..." Phoebe asked politely.

"As I said earlier, I'm Andy and this is my best friend Kiara and we're-…"Suddenly Kiara placed her hands over his mouth, shutting him up.

"Would you all please excuse us for a moment?..." She said with a forced smile as she suddenly pulled Andy a few yards away to talk in private.

As the girl dragged the boy away, the four accidental time travels could merely look in confusion.

"What do you suppose they are talking about?..."Gerald asked, getting a strange feeling about the girl.

It was weird but she seemed familiar, as if he has seen her before but he knew that was impossible. If this was the future than she hasn't even been _born_ yet in his time.

"She's probably questioning her sanity like I am right now…" Helga said as she dragged her hand down her face… " _Criminy!_ How the heck did we get into this one?! I mean time traveling and running into the Football head's own kid? This is like something out of a bad sci-fi flick…"She muttered but not quietly enough as Arnold heard her.

"Wait? What?!..." Arnold whipped around in shock.

"Doi! Don't tell me that you didn't figure it out yet Head boy. It's obvious that Andy is your son…"She said in exasperation.

"What? How do you even know that?..."Arnold asked in shock.

"Where _else_ could a head like that come from?! Criminy! I knew that you could be dense but there's a limit..."Helga said in annoyance.

Arnold blinked and then looked to Gerald and Phoebe for confirmation. They just didn't disagree with the theory Helga just provided.

"I have got to admit it man, the guy looks too much like you for it to just be a coincidence...'Gerald admitted.

"Oh man..." Arnold said as he then looked to the boy who was only 10 feet away and still arguing with his female friend.

Now that he finally got a better look, he could see the resemblance. Andy did look like him, not just the head shape but he also had the same nose and facial structure as well. There were only some subtle difference, such as the fact that he was a little taller than him, he had blue eyes instead of green and his hair was a different kind of blonde and was much more tamed.

The fact remained that they definitely looked like they could be related...and they just might be.

 _"A son?..."_ He thought in disbelief, finding this entire thing to be surreal.

" _Took him long enough._.."Helga thought in annoyance but on the inside was feeling some turmoil.

She really wondered who Andy's mother could be. She really hoped that it was her since that would mean that she married Arnold as a grown up, which was all she ever truly wanted in her life. She desperately wanted that more than anything in the whole entire world but there was always the uncertainty that some other girl could be his mother. If that was the case, Helga knew that she couldn't be able to bare such a thing, especially if the mom ended up being an " _ever so_ " annoying red haired girl that seriously needed a real personality.

 _"Please, oh please let it be me...I will never ask for more but please heaven above...Let it be me.._."Helga internally prayed.

She desperately to know but the only way was to directly asked the kid but she couldn't even do that. It was too risky with her friends so close and if by some horrible nightmare reality, Andy isn't her kid, she would just end up making a gigantic fool of herself and have her heart crushed in the cruelest way possible,

She wanted to know but at the same time, she was completely _terrified_ of the kind of answer she would receive.

She had no idea what to do...

* * *

 _With Andy and Kiara_

"What's with you?..." Andy demanded as he pulled his hand away from her grasp.

'Andy, we have a serious problem here..."Kiara said with concern.

'Obviously! We're dealing with our folks as kids and actual time travel..." Andy said in exasperation.. "Man, looks like we might have our news story afterall..."He joked.

"No jokes! This is serious!..." Kiara scowled.

"I know! I know but we can't just leave them...They are our parents and they need our help..."He pointed out.

'I know but it's not just that, we can't let them find out too much about their futures..."Kiara warned.

"Why not?..."Andy questioned.

" ** _BARK! BARK!._**.." They turned to see Pepper run up to them, wagging his tale.

"Hey boy..."Andy said as he patted him on the head.

"Andy! Focus! Haven't you ever seen the movies? When dealing with time travel, you can't make any changes to the past or you might risk changing the future...usually for the worse..."She explained.

"You said that you didn't even believe in time travel five minutes ago..."He said as he picked Pepper up.

"So I was wrong, shut up!...' She grumbled before being more serious... "I mean it Andy, this is really dangerous, this is our _parents_ as kids...What if them being here does something bad?! They look like they are our age and you remember all the stories they told us about their youth...about how they found your grandparents in San Lorenzo and how your folks got together...What if something happens that ends up preventing all of that?..."She whispered seriously, fear and concern evident in her expression.

Andy thought it over and gulped, realizing that she was right. Growing up, he listened to stories about his dad's youth and the biggest one was the adventure in San Lorenzo when he was reunited with his grandpa Miles and grandma Stella, and it was during that time that when his dad fell in love with his mom. He hasn't realize that his very existence, along with his brother and sister could very well be in danger.

"Okay, I get it...It won't happen...I'll make sure of it but either way we can't just leave them stuck here...We have to help them find a way back to their own time...He said.

"I know and you're right but rule is that no matter what, under any circumstances, they cannot know anything about the future, the less they know the better, although I think they might notice the resemblance between you and your dad..." She considered.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and they won't notice..." He said not-so-helpfully.

"I hope... I swear, how do we end up in these situations?...' She asked in exasperation.

"Heck if I know..."He shrugged as he and his friend and new pet went to join the other kids.

They knew that this was going to be one _heck_ of a day.

* * *

The two friends soon rejoined the misplaced time travelers. Both groups were really nervous but for different reasons.

"Where'd ya get the mutt?..."Helga asked as she noticed the dog.

"He's Pepper and he's mine...Well, he's going to be anyway..."Andy said..." Okay, so you guys have traveled through time and need to get back home..."Andy started.

'Obviously..." Helga said in her usual snarky way.

"Okay, well, me and Kiara will try and find a way to send you guys back but before you ask, we can't tell you guys anything about this timeline that isn't necessary..." Andy said... "I'm sorry but it's for the best that you guys don't find out anything that could be crucial..." He explained.

"Oh, you mean like how you are the Football Head's kid here...'Helga said as she jerked her thumb in his direction.

Andy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, unable to believe that his mother already figured it out so fast.

"How did you-..."Andy started in shock.

"Oh please, you have to be blind to not see that you obviously got your looks from him..."Helga said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

Andy blinked before shaking his head, laughing at this and smiled at her. His mother was as sharp as a kid as she was now and she could still figure him out almost without even trying. He took it as a good sign that her figuring that out didn't automatically undo his own birth, so he figured it was alright.

"I guess I never really could hide something from yo- _ **OW!**_..." Andy yelled when he suddenly felt Kiara stomp his foot.

"One moment please..."Kiara said in a faux-sweet tone as she pulled Andy for another private conversation.

"What?..."Andy hissed in pain.

"You were about to call her " _mom"_ weren't you?..."Kiara accused.

"She already figured out and I'm still around, so what?...'Andy asked.

"She only figured out about your _dad!_ Don't be careless! Just because she figured out who your dad is does NOT mean that she knows the rest of the story..."Kiara whispered harshly in his ear.

"Oh man, I have a big mouth don't I?..." Andy said as he dragged his hand down his face.

"Yes, you do, which is why you have me to keep it in check..." Kiara said cheekily.

Andy just frowned before they turned to the group who looked confused by their sudden retreat.

"What was that about?..."Gerald asked, not getting it.

"Never mind about that..." Andy said and then turned to Arnold who was still with wide eyes.

"So...Are you actually...really..." He was stuttering now.

Andy turned to Kiara who sighed and then nodded, seeing that the damage was already done before they could prevent it.

"Since the cat is out of the bag, I might as well say it: My name is Andrew Shortman but everyone calls me Andy..."He reintroduced himself.

"You are a-a-actually m-my...my..." He was stuttering now.

"Yeah, you're my dad..."He admitted.

Arnold was pale and soon found himself nearly sliding to the ground by the entire thing.

" _I think I need to lie down..."_ The blonde boy thought as he went down but was caught by Gerald and Helga by instinct.

"Hey, easy there man...'Gerald said.

"Don't go cold on us Arnold..."Helga said with faux-annoyance to hide her concern.

"I'm going to have a son..." Arnold said in disbelief.

"Yeah...Kind of crazy, isn't it?..."He chuckled.

"You could say that again..." Arnold said, trying to get his nerves in control.

"Yeah...Kind of crazy, isn't it?..."Andy repeated with a grin.

Arnold blinked at that until he realized what he did and laughed a bit at his joke.

"Alright, so if we are done with the little family reunion, can we get on with this?...'Helga said impatiently.

" _Mom is pretty moody as a kid...She must be really stressed out..."_ Andy theorized as he turned his attention to the whole group.

"Okay, so since the fact that you guys knowing about...well, _this_ didn't automatically change anything yet, the I guess that it's alright but nothing else..."Andy said seriously.

"Why not?..."Helga demanded.

She really wanted to know what her future was and to see if she either managed to marry Arnold or is destined for a life of heartbreak.

"Because it's dangerous..."Kiara explained.

"What do you mean?...'Arnold asked in concern.

"Knowing too much about the future in advance is really risky...You guys being here is already bad enough but if you guys find something you might end up undoing it..."He clarified.

"Basically, you guys are risking changing all of time by just being here..." Kiara continued.

"Oh I get it, it's kind of like in "Back to the future"..."Gerald said.

"What?..."Andy asked in confusion.

"You have never seen that movie?..." Helga asked... "It's a classic time travel flick..."He said.

"Sorry but I don't do retro..."Andy said simply.

"Anyway, back on topic...Let's go..."Kiara said before turning to Andy... "I guess this means no movie tonight Andy..."She sighed.

"Sorry Kiara, maybe next time..." He said to her before turning to the group... "Come on, I think I know someone who can help us figure out about the time portal. ." Andy said as he marched toward the direction of the town with Kiara in toe.

Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe all followed these two kids who may be their only hope now.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Future Hillwood_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I forgot to mention this in my last chapter but Pepper here is named after my old childhood dog, may he rest in peace :(

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Ajay435:** Glad you like it. Yep, Kiara definitely has brains but as shown here, she has a little of Gerald's moxy too.

 **Yali Page** and **Call me Nettie:** All that will be explained in the upcoming chapter. No spoilers.

 **Metalheadrailfan:** Nice reference :)

 **Invader Johnny:** Arnold is a dense little guy but that's why we all love him.

 **Guest(1):** Aqui esta :)

 **Guest(2):** I remember that episode, "the headless Cabbie". Classic!

 **Guest(3):** Thanks and please enjoy :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	5. Future Hillwood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 5: Future Hillwood_**

 _At the Johansen residence_

Gerald Johansen, age 34, was enjoying his Saturday off from work as his younger daughter Kiki was playing with her best friend Megan, while his oldest daughter was at the movies with Andy right about now.

"More tea Lady Megan…'Kiki, wearing a lot of toy jewelry and a fancy hat, said as she held out her plastic teapot.

Kiki was a five year old African/Asian American girl. She had short black hair in pigtails and like her mother Phoebe, she wore glasses. She and Megan have been best friends since they were babies, just like their siblings and they did everything together. Right now, the two little girls were happily having a tea party together while the father watched them from a distance.

"Yes, please…with two sugars…'Megan said as she held up her plastic tea cup.

"Here you go…"Kiki said with a giggle.

'Well, this tea party has been a _delight_ lady Kiki, you are a gracious hostess…"Megan said, as she sipped her pretend tea.

"Thank you Lady Megan..."Kiki said as the two little girls giggled.

"Kids...'Gerald thought in amusement.

Suddenly his phone started to ring and he checked to see that it was his wife Phoebe.

"Hello..."Gerald said.

 _"Hello Gerald, it's Phoebe..."The wife said on the other end._

"Hey honey what's up?..."Gerald said into the phone.

" _I'm at the grocery store, could you please check the fridge, I think we need milk?..."Phoebe asked._

"Sure babe..."Gerald said as he went to the kitchen and check.

"We still got about half a gallon left..."Gerald said to his wife.

 _"How are the kids?..."Phoebe asked._

"Kiara is still out with Andy and Kiki and Megan are playing, nothing major..."Gerald said with a shrug.

" _Well I'll be home in about an hour, I just need to pick up a few more things..."Phoebe said._

"Alright, well, see ya..."Gerald said, hanging up.

The father of the house decided to take a root bear with him and then returned to the living room to see his youngest daughter and goddaughter up to a new game.

"Daddy! Daddy! We're playing hide and go seek...Come play with us...'Kiki asked as she gave and big smile to him.

'Yes, please Uncle Gerald... _pwease_..."Megan said as she used her puppy dog eyes, the ones she used when she tried to get her way.

Gerald, being unable to refuse his little girl and her best friend nodded and he found himself playing with the two. It was about noon now and his wife would be back in an hour and Kiara and Andy should be back by five. He wasn't worried, he trusted his older girl, she was as smart as her mother and she had his street smarts and he knew that she could keep Andy out of trouble for the most part and Andy didn't have a bad bone in his body.

Besides, they were just going to go see a movie, what kind of trouble could they possibly get in?

* * *

 _Back with the kids_

The entire gang was still marveling of all the sights of future Hillwood. They were mesmerized by the new businesses, new model cars, music and so much more. It wasn't super high tech like all the movies would make you think the future would be but this version of Hillwood was a lot different than the one they had at home.

"Criminy! What are they doing?..."Helga muttered as she watched some teenagers jamming but there was no boom box nearby.

"Oh, they're listening to music..."Andy said, not thinking it was dangerous.

"We can't give details but remember this is the future and things have progressed..."Kiara clarified.

"Some future, no jetpacks or flying cars anywhere..." Helga muttered, not at all impressed.

"What do you expect, it's only been 25 years..."Kiara pointed out.

"You must admit Helga, it has advanced in it's own way..."Phoebe said as she admired the high tech computers that were on a nearby display window.

"So who's this time portal expert your taking us to again anyway?...'Helga demanded.

"G should be home right now...'Andy said, getting a confused look from the younger version of his father.

"Who is " _G"_ , anyway?...'Arnold asked.

"My great grandfather Phil, but I call him G since the other thing is a but of a mouthful...'Andy shrugged.

Arnold stopped in place, a surprised look on his face that quickly changed into an ecstatic one.

"You mean that grandpa is still alive?!...'Arnold exclaimed in surprise, getting some attention.

"Andy..."Kiara scolded.

"They were going to see anyway when he asked him Kia..."Andy pointed out before turning to his dad.

"Yeah...G is still alive and kicking...:"Andy said with a proud look.

Arnold didn't even know that he let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't really been thinking about it but 25 years had passed and in his own time his grandfather was 81 years of age, to learn that he would still be around to this date, to watch him grow up and obviously be a part of his own sons life was a wonderful surprise to him. He was happy to know that he would still have his grandpa well into his own adult years.

'What about grandma?...'Arnold asked, wanting to be sure.

Andy turned to Kiara, who groaned but reluctantly nodded her head, seeing as it hadn't immediately caused a catastrophe...

"G.G. is still with us too..."Andy said, seeing the smile on his dad's wife double at that.

"G and G.G.?..."Helga asked, raising part of her brow at those selected names.

"What do you call your great grandparents?...'Andy challenged.

"Nothing since my aren't around..."Helga muttered... "Why are we heading there anyway?..." She asked since they insisted not to show them anything crucial.

"Because he's the one who told me about the time portal in the first place..."Andy explained.

"The only reason we even went to that place was because he told _us_ about it..."Helga said, feeling annoyed and angry at that old man who was in for an earful from her as soon as she finds him.

"He did? Well, since G knows the legend, he might know a way of sending you guys back...i know it's a long shot but it's the only lead we got..." He confessed.

The others, not having any alternatives, decided to go along with this option. They continued to walk and even passed their school P.S.118 but they were surprised to see the changes to it. It looks like it had some expanding over the years. They also saw some kids nearby.

'Hey Andy! Kiara!..."Someone called, and they all turned around to see a dark hair girl in a stylish, yellow dress run up to them.

"Oh no..."Andy muttered under his breath while Kiara glared at the girl.

"Hey Courtney..."Andy said reluctantly.

"Hello..."Kiara said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Hi Andy, who are your friends?...'The girl, Courtney said with a strange smile which Helga noticed.

"Um...This is my...distant relative Aaron...He's in town and I was just giving him and his friends a tour..."Andy lied quickly.

 _"Aaron?.._.'The four time travelers thought, as they watched the interactions.

Andy mentally smacked himself, he couldn't believe he used the name of one of the characters in his mom's book, he was panicking and it was the first that popped in his mind.

'It's really nice to meet you Aaron, anyone close to Andy is a friend of mine...'Courtney said as she shook his hand enthusiastically.

"It's nice to meet you too..."Arnold said, a little taken back by her eagerness.

 _"She's pouring the charm a little too thick..._ "Helga thought in annoyance but noticed that the girl sending Andy a look and Kiara sending a glare to the girl.

She also noticed that she seemed to bear a striking resemblance to...

'Anyway Andy, I was just about to join mummy at the country club, daddy is having a new art presentation tonight and it will be divine, you and your cousin and friends are free to join us..."Courtney said as she sent a coy look to the boy who looked nervous.

"Thanks Courtney but I can't...I...I got to go over to G's today... It's a family thing..."Andy said as he tried not to look her in the eye.

Kiara looked really angry and Helga wondered why, while the rest of the group was wondering what the heck was going on.

"C'mon Andy...It's going to be a big event...'Courtney insisted as she tried to get closer, only for Kiara to block her path.

"I do believe that Andy has already given you your answer Courtney...'Kiara said in an impatient tone, and Helga suddenly got an idea of the situation due to being savvy but was surprised.

" _No way...She likes him doesn't she...And so does this chick?.._.'Helga deduced as she watched the possible romantic drama unfold.

And for once, she wasn't a part of it.

'Anyway Courtney, we gotta go...later...'Andy said, wanting to cut and quick.

"Oh fine, maybe next time..."Courtney sighed in defeat before giving him a sweet smile... "Anyway it was nice meeting you Aaron, I hope you enjoy your visit, but now I must be off...Fare the well Andy..."She said, sending a wink to the boy before skipping away.

"That was too close..."Andy sighed, feeling so stressed out.

"You going to tell us what that was about?...'Gerald asked, weirded out by what just happened.

"That's Courtney, a friend and classmate of ours...'Andy said vaguely.

"Didn't seem like that...'Helga commented.

"Helga..."Arnold chided.

'What?..."She said.

'She seems like she was digging on you man, care to explain?...'Gerald asked with interest.

"Her name is Courtney, she's in our class, I've known her since preschool. She's the head of the school paper and a lot of guys flip over her but she only flips over me..."He confessed, a tired look on his face.

"Oh...cool..."Arnold said, thinking that Courtney seemed nice enough.

"No it's not, she's stickier than glue and...I don't know...she's just not my type..."He shrugged, feeling weird that he was telling them this.

"Let me guess, her family's name wouldn't have _"Wellington_ " or " _Lloyd"_ anywhere in it, would it?..."Helga asked in a flat tone, causing the two kids to flinch, which she knew meant she was spot on.

"You guys don't have to tell me if you don't want to but she looks too much like Rhonda that she either has to be her daughter or her clone, both of which are terrifying enough..."Helga faked shuddered.

"I...No comment..."Andy said, not wanting to get into this. He was surprised his mom had figured out who Courtney's mom was but he wanted to get them out of here before she figured out who her _dad_ was.

According to his dad's story, at this age Courtney's mother couldn't stand her father and he was pretty sure such a discovery would just unlock a whole new bunch of unwanted questions.

"Let's just get going..."Kiara insisted.

They had turned to corner and as if on cue, a fat boy came carrying a bunch of fudgy bars, and he was accompanied by a girl in braids.

"Hey Andy...'The fat boy greeted.

"Hey Adam...Keisha..."Andy said with a nervous smile and wondering why his friends were suddenly finding him now.

He was just grateful it was them and not their parents, he couldn't even begin to explain that.

"We were just on my way to my dad's shop, come on...He and mom are giving away free samples...'Adam said in excitement.

'Adam, Keisha...I would love to but I'm kind of in a rush..."Andy said.

"Who's your friend? He looks a lot like you?..."Adam pointed to Arnold.

"This is Aaron...He's family...Giving him a tour and we're on out way to G's house and these are his friends..." Andy said quickly.

"Hi there...My name is Keisha Horowitz...and this is Adam Berman...It's nice to meet you..."Keisha said with a nice smile.

'Hi..."Adam said before shoving another chocolate bar in his mouth.

" _Horowitz? Berman?..._ "Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe all thought in surprise.

Now that they got a good look at him, Adam did resemble Harold and he was just as fat as he was. The difference was that he had brown hair and a different nose but the resemblance was there. However, if Keisha was Eugene's daughter, then she didn't look a thing like him. The fact that she was tall, dark haired and didn't look like she would trip over her own two feet was an example. Not to mention she looked like she wore attitude like it was a perfume.

" _No..."_ Andy thought in dismay but tried to turn this around.

"Guys, sorry to cut the chit-chat short but G is awaiting and you know he's 105...He can get cranky when he has to wait a lot..."Andy said smoothly.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you guys..."Keisha said with a smile... "Anyway Andy, just to remind you that the tournament is next week, be sure to show up for practice...'Keisha said.

"I won't forget...Anyway, see ya guys..."He said as his two friends left the area.

"So that was Harold's son and Keisha is Eugene's daughter isn't she?...'Gerald asked.

"Yes, but let's go before you all meet someone you shouldn't be meeting..."Kiara said with impatience.

Why was it that their friends would find them at the one moment, they were trying to avoid them and anyone else that might slip up dangerous clues to the child version of their parents?

* * *

 _A little later_

The group kept walking, Andy suggested taking a bus and they were on their way in order to avoid running into anyone else.

"So what did Keisha mean about a tournament?...'Arnold asked out of curiouisty.

Andy was about to try and think of an excuse, only he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up bumping into someone, knocking them down.

" _ **Ow!**_ Shorty Shortman!...'Was yelled.

" _Oh man...Not him..."_ Andy thought in dismay.

Why the heck did he had to run into W.J now of all times?

"Wolfgang?...'Arnold unintentionally slipped out in shock, earning his attention.

"Who's this loser Shorty and how does he know my name? He's not another weird cousin of yours, is he?..."The Wolfgang look-a-like said as he stared the shorter Shortman down.

"W.J, not now..."Andy said, bracing himself just in case something went down.

"And who are these weirdos with him?..."WJ said as he eyed down the four time travelers.

"Now who do you think you are?..."Helga said, not liking this guy who might likely be the jerk fifth grader bully's son for all they know.

"The name is Wolfgang Wentworth Jr, but I go by W.J..."He introduced... "And since you guys are new here, allow me to give you a proper Hillwood greeting..."He said as he cracked his knuckles and his group of bullies approached as well with mean looks on their faces.

Helga paled a bit, there were about 6 mean looking fifth graders and they didn't look like push overs. She knew she could have taken on W.J is it was just him, but 6 against 1 was so not fair.

"Now calm down, let's all talk about this rationally..."Arnold said as he even got in front of Helga, just in case something happened.

"What are you? A shrink...Since your shorty's family, I'll give the introduction to you first..."W.J. said as he lifted Arnold by the shirt and raised his fist.

 _ **POW!**_

A loud sound of somebody hitting something was heard and Arnold was suddenly on the ground. However he felt no pain, it was all so fast and now all of a sudden, W.J was on the ground, groaning in pain while Andy stood on top of him, fist raised and an angry look on his face.

"I mean it W.J. get lost now!...'Andy shouted, a really angry look visible on his face.

Helga, Gerald, Phoebe and most of all Arnold stared in surprise, did they really just see Andy punch that guy who was much bigger than him with almost no effort?

"Why you-...'W.J. got up and charged at him like an angry bull and his buddies followed with him to gang up on Andy.

Then something unbelievable happened.

Andy sent them a glare as he quickly dodged W.J and then sent a karate chop, hitting the tall boy that looked like Edmund, making him hiss in pain. Andy kept fighting and gave a loud karate yell and the entire group, minus Kiara gaped in surprise at what they were seeing.

Andy immediately moved out of the other goon's way and soon gave another karate chop, rendering him in pain. He saw two of the big ones charging at him and he ran in the opposite direction and even bounced off a wall, out of harm's way while those two painfully ran into it.

"Three down…three more to go…"He said as he looked at his remaining opponent.

Another fifth grade was now on him but Andy was fast and he punched him in multiple places all over the face and chest, before giving a push away, and gave a backhanded punch on his buddy when he tried to sneak up on him. Now all that remained was W.J who was still smarting a bit over the first blow. He charged once more but Andy was too quick, easily dodged him and ended it when he kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground once more but he was still conscious.

"Now we can do this the easy way…or the hard way…Which is it?..."Andy said as he sent him a warning glare, showing he wasn't playing around.

"You won't stay champ for long…"W.J shouted as he ran away, leaving his group behind.

 _"Coward_ …"Andy muttered in disgust as walked over the group who were still looking at him in surprise.

"Uh…We should be going…"He chuckled nervously as he walked on but the group just stared at him in wonder, the one most obvious was Helga.

"Hold the phone…'Helga said as she blocked his path… "Care to explain that?...'She pressed on.

"What…What do you mean?...'Andy said, looking very nervous.

"That…"She pointed to the fifth graders who were still knocked to the ground.. .'That was major boss, where did you learn all that?…"She said impressed.

"Oh…Well, I've been taking karate since I was little…and well…"He rubbed the back of his head.

"Karate?...'Arnold said in surprise, getting a bad memory from the time he took it and went overboard.

"Yes, for self-defense…"He said as he noticed his dad was looking at him strangely.

"Come on, we have to get going…"He said as they finally made it to the bus stop and as if on cue, the buss arrived.

They soon boarded it and were on their way to the one place where they knew was safe.

The Sunset Arms boarding house.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 _ **G** **randpa**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Call Me Nettie:** We will see that next chapter.

 **Ajay243:** Congrats on guessing right Ajay.

 **metalheadrailfan** : That would be a funny situation, wouldn't it...

 **Invader Johnny:** Yep, you got that right as shown here, they now saw a little too much than was necessary.

 **Guest:(1)** If that happens then she would definitely either pass out from the shock and then monologue, or freak out...maybe all of the above.

 **Smckoy929** _:_ How's this for size...

 **Guest(2)** : That's a good way of describing the two of them.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	6. Grandpa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 6:_** ** _Grandpa_**

The children were currently on the bus on its way to sunset arms and they were all sitting in the back seat, as they continued with their private conversation. Andy was thankful that with the exception of an old couple and a few teenagers, the bus was mostly empty, devoid of more people that he knew and that his younger parents and godparents were better off not coming across any time soon.

As the bus continued to drive, Andy was deep in thought, wondering about his predicament.

" _I sure hope G is home, I don't want them to worry but I have no idea what to do if he can't tell me…"_ Andy sighed as he continued to look out of the window, while everyone remained quiet and unsure.

At the very least he didn't have to worry about the kid version of his dad running into his grandparents since they were out of town right now and he really wanted to send them back before they returned. Preferably before his _dad_ returns tonight, if not...he really didn't know how he was going to explain _this one._

Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to see that it was his dad…or the kid-version of his dad with a curious look on his face.

"So come on, what did that girl mean by a tournament?..." Arnold asked, still curious about his future son.

Sure, maybe there were other pressing things he should be asking, but he wanted to know. He knew that this was a dangerous situation but if Andy really was his kid, then as long as he would let him, he wanted to know more about him if he could.

Andy, seeing no reason to hide it now that they saw him in action, sighed and glanced to Kiara who sent him a reluctant nod, since they had already seen him in action thanks to W.J.

"Well, as I guess you realized, I take karate and I am currently the regional champ around here…" Andy said, not looking them in the eye, feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

"A regional champ? Are you serious?..."Helga exclaimed in disbelief and almost looking impressed.

"Three years in a row…" Kiara said, looking proud at that fact, with Andy still rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought you said it was just for self-defense…"Arnold said with a brow raise.

"Well, yeah but I can still compete… why the weird look?...'Andy asked.

"Uh, never mind…" Arnold said, looking away.

Ever since he went overboard with the whole karate shtick, he restrained himself from the fighting form unless he absolutely had to use it, out of fear of going power crazy again.

"So Andy, since this is out, what other sports do you do?...'Helga asked, trying to be as casual as possible, not wanting her friends to discover her ulterior motives.

She wanted to discover as much about Andy as possible, in hopes of finding something that would prove that he was _her_ son as well.

"Well, I play baseball, basketball, football and street hockey with my friends and I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty good at it…" Andy said.

" _You call THAT bragging…"_ Helga thought in amusement as he seemed as easy going as Arnold was.

But so far, she didn't see anything that resembled herself…expect the fact that unlike Arnold, this guy actually seems willing to actually put up a fight and not let anyone step on him…but that didn't prove much expect that Andy has a spine of his own.

How the heck can she be certain that he was her son as well as Arnold's?!

Helga and the others asked some minor questions, trying to be as vague as possible but she still didn't find anything to be certain that Andy was hers as much as he was Arnold's and it was driving her crazy!

 _"_ _Please, send me a sign…any sign which means that Arnold and I end up together…'_ Helga internally begged during the rest of the bus ride to Sunset Arms boarding house.

* * *

 _At the Shortman residence_

A blonde woman in her early thirties was happily typing on her computer, determined to finish her manuscript as her baby boy was napping peacefully in his playpen, giving her a chance to get some work done.

" _Cecile could only stare in disbelief and felt her heart stop. She could only stare at the beautiful ring that was in the hand of her beloved Aaron, unable to believe that this was actually happening. After so many long years of longing, hoping and all but praying, her darling was offering her a beautiful ring along with a promise of a lifetime of love._

 _She felt tears begin to swell in her eyes as she was beginning to get choke up, but she was not going to cry…Not until she gave her answer._

 _"Yes…Yes…YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!...'Cecile exclaimed as she ran into his arms as kissed him._

 _As her beloved Aaron place the ring on her finger, she felt that she was the most blessed woman on earth and no matter what, she and her beloved would be together forever"_

And done…" The blonde woman said, feeling very pleased with herself.

The rough draft of her manuscript was done, now all that was left was some minor editing but overall, she knew she had another keeper on her hands.

'Not too shabby Helga old girl…'She said with a smirk.

Yep, this woman was Helga G. Shortman, age 34, who has just finished her latest novel for her popular Cecile book series. She glanced at her watched and saw that it was only 2:00pm noon, she managed to finish much earlier than expected.

"Is it really that time already?...'She said with a chuckle.

She knew why, her husband was arriving home this evening and she was feeling very much inspired. Even to this day her beloved husband could make her feel so many amazing things, and those feelings always found a way to inspire her in her work.

 _"Gah…gah…_ _ **wah!..."**_ She heard gurgling and turned to see her baby Henry beginning to wake from his nap, on the verge of hungry tears.

"Oh come here sweetie…'Helga said as she grabbed him and then went to the kitchen to get his spare bottle.

"There…there…'She said softly as she fed her baby, who was calming down. Once he finished his bottle, Helga burped him and he was now much calmer.

 _"Ba…daha…groo…gah_ …"Baby Henry giggled.

"That's right Henry, daddy is coming home tonight…We better get you all ready.."Helga said as she checked her watch again.

She still had about three hours before she had to pick up her kids from Gerald and Phoebe's. She really owed them one, with her deadline being so close, she really needed to concentrate and Henry alone was a big enough task. Phoebe had been kind enough to watch over Megan while Andy played with Kiara, and once she finally managed to get Henry to take his nap, she had been working in overdrive.

Now her manuscript was pretty much done and she had other, more pressing matters to attend such, such as welcoming her husband back home from his big work trip.

"Now come on baby…'Helga said as she went to get him all dressed up.

As she got her baby ready, she thought about her husband Arnold. He had to go to San Lorenzo to deal with a case involving the Green Eyes integration to the modern world and since he was the only person aside from his parents that they trusted, he had to go. It's been about two weeks and Helga was patiently waiting for the time to fly by. She would have gone with him but Andy and Megan had school, so that left her to watch over things at home, especially since she had to work on her own novels with her boss Mr. Wright breathing down her neck, he was a good guy but when it came to publishing dates, he could either be your best friend or your worse enemy depending on what you hand in. So far, he was her friend and she was intending to keep it that way. She mostly worked from home in her own office and she met her boss when it was necessary.

Which would be next Friday when she hands in her latest piece of work to him, which she was certain he would love.

Speaking of love, her thoughts went back to her husband, not that they ever drifted from him.

 _"Oh Arnold..."_ Helga thought with a sigh.

Once he sets foot in this house, she was going to kiss him hard to make up for lost time and then the whole family was going to enjoy a nice, normal dinner together that was his favorite: mash potatoes and chicken with a nice apple pie for desert.

"There…all nice, neat and cute as a button…'Helga said as she cuddled Henry who was now wearing a cute pair of baby overalls with a duck on it. He was simply adorable!

 _"Bah…Gaa…Goo…"_ He babbled happily.

 _"I wonder how Andy and Megan are doing, I hope they aren't giving Geraldo_ _ **too**_ _much trouble_ …'Helga thought as she thought about her other children.

Her Andy and Megan were her precious little angels, along with Henry. They were good kids and they really took after Arnold, though they also had quite a few traits from her as well.

For Andy, it was his tendency to get in and out of trouble, though he not because he was seeking trouble. _Hardly_! Her Andy was just as sweet and kind as his father was, it was just that he was a little more…bold and he was as tough as nails as she ever was. He was smart, did well in school if his spot on the honor roll was any indication (which it was!) and he was really athletic thanks to his karate lessons that she made sure he took from an early age. Helga wasn't taking any chances here, she wanted to be sure her boy would be able to defend himself if she wasn't around to do so.

For her little Megan, she was every bit as sweet as her dad was at that age, and every bit as sneaky as she was, which made Helga have to keep an eye on the both of them. She really loved them like crazy.

 ** _RING_**

Helga turned to her phone and smiled when she recognized the number, it was her beloved husband of over 10 years calling.

"Hello..."Helga said in a sing-song voice.

" _Hello Helga, it's me..."Arnold's voice said on the other end._

"Darling, how are you?..."Helga said happily to her beloved.

" _I'm fine, I had to wait a while but I'm finally able to use my phone, anyway, how's everything back home?..."Arnold said to his wife._

"Besides the sad fact that you aren't here yet and we're missing you like crazy, things are alright for the most part...Andy and Megan are with Geraldo and Phoebe and Henry woke up from his nap a while back.." Helga explained... "So, how was the trip?..."She asked.

" _It went smoothly, the chief of the Green Eyes has consented to letting his people join the local schools..." Arnold explained._

"I'm not surprise, if anyone is capable of helping old world tribes, it's you..."Helga giggled.

" _Well I'll be home soon, I just want to talk..."Arnold said._

"I can't wait to see you tonight, you're in for quite a treat...'Helga said happily.

" _In that case, I really can't wait...Bye honey..."Arnold said._

"Bye my darling football head..."Helga giggled before hanging up.

She then glanced to check the time and sighed.

"Okay, since it's 1:30, I better go pick some stuff up for dinner…Come on Henry..."Helga said as she picked up her baby boy and went to get her purse, along with his baby bag just in case.

A mother could never be too prepared.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Sunset Arms_

The bus soon arrived to the old Boarding house and the misplaced children got off the bus with their unofficial time tour guides.

"Here we are…"Andy said.

"It's good to see that the old place hasn't changed much over the years…." Arnold said as he looked at his childhood home.

He was about to go inside, only to be grabbed back by Andy.

"What are you doing?..."The future son said with his eyes narrowed.

"Um, going in?..."Arnold asked confused by his sudden behavior.

"Not yet, I got to go inside and warn G first, how do you guys think that he's going to react when he sees you guys like this?!..."Andy exclaimed, annoyance visible in his tone that the misplaced time children noticed.

"Heh….Sorry man….Didn't think about that…"Gerald shrugged in embarrassment.

"I'm going to go in and talk to G and G.G., to kind of prepare them…Kiara, you stay out here with them until I says it's alright for you guys to enter…and if you see anyone else they shouldn't see…you know what to do…" Andy said to his friend.

"Sure thing Andy…" Kiara said as she watched her best friend get inside.

Soon she was alone with both her parents and godparents as children, and she could tell that they were getting anxious.

 _"How the heck do me and Andy get into things like this? It's like something out of one of my science fiction novels..."_ Kiara thought for the millionth time, before sighing and resigning to wait outside with them.

So here she was, waiting for her best friend to come back with hopefully a solution to their major time travel dilemma.

* * *

Once inside, Andy let out a sigh of relief, glad that he managed to get some time. He had almost forgotten the many pictures around the boarding house about his dad with his _parents_ and that alone was sure to spell a calamity. He quickly noticed a picture of his grandparents with his dad on the wall and he instinctively grabbed it to hide it.

"G! G.G.!..." Andy called as he looked around.

"In here, Short-man..." He heard his great grandpa calling from the kitchen.

He soon found his great grandfather sitting in the kitchen table.

"Hey there Shortman, what brings you by?..." Great grandpa Phil said with his wide grin.

"There's something I need to talk to you about, anyway where G.G.?..." He asked.

"She's at her yoga class, so what's the matter?..." The great grandfather asked.

Andy was about to talk, only for his elder to wave his hand to silence him.

"Wait! Wait! Don't tell me, school bully?..." He asked.

"No..." Andy said shaking his head, already hating the guessing game G has started.

"Girl trouble?..." He asked and Andy shook his head once more.

" Another wacky childhood misadventure?..." He suggested.

"Something in that nature..." Andy sighed.

"What happen? ..."Phil asked in concern.

"Uh G, remember how a few days ago, you told me about the time portal thing..." He started.

"Yep I did and the legend is true!..." He said dramatically.

"Yeah, I don't need convincing on that..." He muttered.

"What was that?..." The old man asked.

"I...today, me and Kiara went to the woods, where you said the portal was suppose to appear to check it out and well...something happened. .."The blonde boy started, feeling pretty anxious.

"Well, come on...out with it, what happened? Did you see the time portal today? It's not suppose to appear til next week?..." Phil asked in confusion.

"Not exactly...you see, the thing is..." Andy started but then sighed.

He had to stop beating around the bush at some point, it might as well be now.

* * *

 _Back outside_

Kiara and the others were waiting patiently for Andy to come back and tell them that they can come in.

"Criminy! What's taking him so long?..." Helga muttered under her breath, her patience already gone.

"I'm sure he's explaining the situation as best as he can Helga, you must admit that it's quite a story..." Phoebe said meekly.

"Yeah...yeah...I know..." Helga said with a sigh.

"Andy will be out soon, just be patient..." Kiara said.

Helga said nothing as she continued to brood. She then glanced at Arnold who was sitting on the stoop, a worried look on his face. She felt her heart fluttering at the sight of him and her stomach churning from the stress and anxiety she has been feeling all day.

 _"Oh Arnold..."_ Helga thought in a mixture of passion and frustration.

She wanted to go back home but she also wanted to know about her future, she wanted to be certain that her dream came true and she married Arnold and became Andy ' s mother...if not...she wasn't sure what she would do...

 _"I have to be Andy mom, once I'm inside, I will try and search when no one is looking, I'll bet that Arnold's grandpa has to has some pictures or something of Arnold and Andy and maybe his mom too..."_ Helga thought with a sneaky smirk forming on her face.

" _ **WHAT?!..."**_ Was suddenly yelled from the inside of the boarding house.

"I think Andy told him..." Gerald commented.

"No doi..." Helga muttered.

She and the others soon heard some muffled sounds that sounded like an argument but they couldn't make out exact words. They also couldn't help but heard rampid footsteps and other noises as well.

"What's going on in there?...'Arnold asked, feeling concerned for the older version of his grandfather and his future son.

Suddenly the door openened to reveal Andy, with an even older looking version of Grandpa Phil right behind him.

"See? I told you..." Andy pointed to the group with a determined look on his face.

" _ **HOLY TOLEDO! I SEE IT BUT I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**_..."The old man exclaimed in complete shock.

"Hi there grandpa..." Arnold said weakly, not sure what else he could say.

The rest of the children were silent, unsure of what to say now.

"You were right Andy...Oh man, come on, get them in the house before anyone sees them...'Phil said as he pushed the time misplaced children inside the house.

He then quickly looked around and was grateful that the street seemed to be deserted, with the exception of him and his great-grandson who was looking at him now, like he was really worried.

"You weren't kidding short-man, this sure is a doozy you got yourself into..."The old man said in an obvious tone.

Andy cringed as he and his great grandfather went back inside the boarding house, locking the door behind them. Now they were in the living room with the four little time travelers and Kiara.

This was going to be one heck of a meeting, wasn't it?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Questions and answers_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Metalheadrailfan:** It can't be helped I guess.

 **Call Me Nettie:** They finally met grandpa and it went as well as you could expect.

 **Invader Johnny:** He sure is.

 **Guest(1):** Yep, he still is

 **Guest(2):** Thank you

 **Guest(3):** That's a good comparison

 **Ajay435:** How's this?

 **Smckoy929:** Yep, they are.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	7. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip through Time**

 ** _Chapter 7: Questions and Answers_**

 _About 5 minutes ago_

"Uh G, remember how a few days ago, you told me about the time portal thing..." Andy started.

"Yep I did and the legend is true!..." Great grandpa Phil said dramatically.

"Yeah, I don't need convincing on that..." He muttered under his breath, unable to believe this entire day.

"What was that?..." The old man asked.

"I...today, me and Kiara went to the woods, where you said the portal was supposed to appear to check it out and well...something happened. .."The blonde boy started, feeling pretty anxious.

Just how do you explain time travelers to your great grandfather without sounding like you need to see a child psychologist?!

"Well, come on...out with it, what happened? Did you see the time portal today? It's not supposed to appear till next week?..." Phil asked in confusion.

"Not exactly...you see, the thing is..." Andy started but then sighed.

He had to stop beating around the bush at some point, it might as well be now. Gathering all of his courage, he just decided to be blunt about it.

"The time portal is real, we didn't see it but we know because…'He paused again.

"Because what?..."Phil asked.

"Because…because…. _Becausewewentthereandwefoundagroupofkidsthatcamefromtheyear2000whowerelostandconfusedandifthatsnotcrazyenoughitsmomdadunclegeraldandauntphoebeaskidsandtheysaidthetimeportalbroughthemheresotheyneedourhelptogetthembackhomebeforesomethingbadhappensbutwedon'tknowwhatodo!_ _ **HELP**_ _!..."_ Andy said at hyper speed and screamed the last part out.

Now he was panting, trying to catch his breath, while his great-grandfather looked completely lost.

"Calm down short-man, you know that when you get worked up, I can't understand a single thing you're saying…"Phil said.

'Sorry G…"Andy said, now that he was calmer.

"Now what's the problem and please, say it slowly now…"Phil insisted.

"I said…Me and Kiara went to where the time portal is supposed to appear because…next week, we wanted to check it out and we decided to memorize the route while mom was busy and…when we got there, we ran into a group of kids who were from the year 2000…"Andy said.

"What?...'Phil exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah and get ready for the crazy part…. It's mom, dad, Uncle Gerald and Aunt Phoebe when they were my age…'Andy said and he braced for impact.

" ** _WHAT?!..."_** Phil bellowed at the top of his lungs, and Andy was certain that Kiara and his young parents and god parents could hear from outside.

"Short-man, if you're trying to pull one on me, it's not funny…I'm 105 and I'm too old for these kinds of jokes…'Phil said and Andy sighed.

He knew that his grandfather would have trouble believing this…Heck, he still found it unbelievable.

"It's true, they are outside…I'll show you but first…"Andy suddenly ran through the whole living room and grabbed each picture of his parent's wedding or any picture that has his mother with his dad.

"What are you doing?..."Phil asked.

"Being safe, my dad might know I'm his son but my mom doesn't yet and Kiara says it's not a good idea to tell them, since it might cause something…'Andy said as he placed all of the family pictures in a closet and closed the door.

"Now come on, they are right outside…"Andy said.

He knew that his great grandfather still didn't believe him but he decided to humor him and follow him to the door. Once there, Andy opened the door and he pointed to his younger parents and god parents.

"See? I told you..." Andy said and noticed the look of shock on his great-grandfather's face and he instinctively covered his ears when he was finally out of his state of shock.

" ** _HOLY TOLEDO! I SEE IT BUT I DON'T BELIEVE IT!_**..."The old man exclaimed in complete shock, his voice echoing a bit.

"Hi there grandpa..." The child version of Arnold said weakly, not sure what else he could say.

The rest of the children were silent, unsure of what to say now.

"You were right Andy...Oh man, come on, get them in the house before anyone sees them...'Phil said as he pushed the time misplaced children inside the house.

"You weren't kidding short-man, this sure is a doozy you got yourself into..."The old man said in an obvious tone.

Andy cringed as he and his great grandfather went back inside the boarding house, locking the door behind them. Now they were in the living room with the four little time travelers and Kiara.

This was going to be one heck of a meeting, wasn't it?

* * *

 _Inside_

 _Present time_

The group of missed-matched people was now in the Boarding house living room. Andy was looking nervous, Kiara was just as nervous, Pepper joined the many boarding house pets and the time traveled children were still quiet as Phil just kept looking at them in amazement.

"I still find it unbelievable…you're all are actually here…"Phil said, scratching the back of his head.

The time travel children were quiet, until Helga lost her patience and started tapping her foot.

"Yeah, yeah…Look, I know that this is hard to sink in…believe me, I'm still wondering if this is a hallucination or not but the fact remains that we are stuck in the future and we want to go home and these two over here said that you're the only one who can help us…" Helga said as she jerked her thumb in the direction of Andy and Kiara.

"So, can you?..."Helga demanded and Phil, now that the shock was ebbed, gave a chuckle.

 _"I almost forgot what a firecracker she was at that age…_ 'Phil thought in amusement before addressing them… "Alright, alright…" Phil said easily.

"Okay…So you need my help to get back…'Phil muttered.

"Yeah G, you said you know and seen the time portal before, so how do we make it send them back?...'Andy asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

Suddenly Phil looked guilty about something and Arnold and Andy both had a bad feeling about it.

"Grandpa…. Is there something you're not telling us?...'Arnold asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah G…What's up?...'Andy asked in an almost angry tone, crossing his arms and unintentionally making the two of them look even more alike at this moment.

Phil sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the younger version of his grandson and his very angry great-grandson.

"Actually, I kind of exaggerated about…the story…"He said, getting a dirty look from the kids.

"How much?...'Arnold asked, not liking this at all.

It was because of him that they had went to go find the time portal to start with!

"The truth is that I first heard about the time portal from my own grandpa back when I was a kid but I never seen it…and I didn't really think it was real…" Phil confessed, making the kids look upset.

"If you didn't think it was real, why did you tell us?!..." Andy demanded, getting angry.

"Because I thought it ** _wasn't_** real…Jeepers short-man, if something dangerous like that really did exist, I _never_ would actually tell you to go there…You were all upset about losing your Wi-Fi privileges that I just wanted to give you a fun, little mystery because you were bored…"Phil confessed.

Andy was about to say something only for his younger father to interrupt.

"Huh? Wait, you call him " _short-man"_ too?..."Arnold asked in a surprise tone, since it was his own nickname.

"That's not the key issue right now!...'Helga suddenly shouted and made herself directly at Phil and pointing at him accusingly.

"You were wrong and the only reason we all went there was because of you! So fix this!..."Helga shouted, feeling very peeved now.

"Okay…Okay…Let me remember the legend…The time portal comes only once every 25 years and in about a week, it's coming again…Since it first brought you all here, maybe it can take you all back…'Phil suggested.

"Or maybe it will send us to another 25 years in the future and then we'd be even further away from home!...'Helga shouted, about to become hysterical.

"Calm down Helga…"Arnold said, only for Helga to glare at him.

 ** _"HOW CAN I BE CALM?!_** We're trapped in the future, you're grandpa is clueless about how to get us home and we have no place to be in this world and…and…"Helga was panting now, her anger being overpowered by her nerves and Phoebe went in to calm her down.

"Don't worry Helga…Like Mr. Shortman said, maybe the next time portal can send us back…" Phoebe said, trying to be optimistic for the sake of her friend.

Helga still looked upset and Arnold felt sorry for her, however before he could try and play peacemaker again, Andy beat him to it.

"Don't worry, I promised that I would help send you guys home and that's what I'm going to do…I know that if something could bring you here, then there's something out there that can take you guys back…so please calm down and let me and Kiara and G figure things out…"Andy said in a calm voice making Helga silent.

" _He really is a lot like Arnold_ …" Helga thought, feeling a mixture of emotions.

Andy took her silence as a good sign that she was calming down and soon turned to the rest of the group.

"I mean it to all of you…I'll fix things or my name isn't Andy Shortman…'He vowed, making Arnold at him.

'Thank you…"Arnold said, feeling a smile on his face.

Sure he was scared by this whole situation but still, it was an amazing experience to meet your future child. Andy's a great kid and he felt a strange sense of satisfaction of knowing that he was going to be his son.

He wasn't the only one feeling strange about the future football headed child. As Andy continued to try and cheer up the rest, Helga was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

She desperately wanted to be Andy's mother and the unknown was killing her! If she was going to be trapped in the future and never get home, then she at least needed the closure of knowing whether or not she finally got Arnold in the end.

If not, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

* * *

 _With Kiara_

The dark haired girl had remained silent during the entire exchange, feeling both worried for her fate, Andy's and their younger parents. She saw Andy try and give them a pep talk and she hoped that he was right.

Since so far, despite all the bumps that have happened today, she thought it was a good sign that she and Andy were still around and nothing change yet, unlike in her science fiction novels but still…

This was dangerous.

'I can't believe this…When the heck is the time portal supposed to appear again?..."Young Gerald asked out loud and before the old man could answer, Kiara beat him to it.

"It's supposed to appear on 15th, that's a week from today…next Saturday…'Kiara said, only to become quiet when Gerald was looking at her.

Kiara hadn't really talk to him much, but it felt really weird. She loved her daddy and was really close to him but this was so weird, talking to him like he was the same age as her…which he technically is now.

" _How does Andy handle this?..."_ Kiara thought, still finding this whole thing freaky.

'So we got to be in this place for a week…" Gerald muttered.

"Don't worry kids, G has a lot of spare rooms here, so it's not like you guys will be out on the streets…" Andy said, trying to stay positive.

"What about the other borders and grandma? We can't exactly hide up in my room for a whole week can we?..." Arnold pointed out and the other's look to Phil.

"Don't worry, you know that your grandma is pretty mellow, so we can tell her and you don't have to worry…most of the old borders have moved out…Ernie married that Lola lady and moved in with her…Mr. Hyuen now lives with his daughter and her family out in the country and I kicked that lousy bum Kokoschka out years ago for failing to pay his rent…So you guys are safe…"Phil explained.

" ** _G_**!..."Both Andy and Kiara shouted, upset that he said such important information all willy-nilly.

"What?...'Phil asked.

"We already said that we didn't want them to know too much information It could be dangerous!...'Kiara shouted, feeling fed up with how this entire day is going.

"Oh calm down…If finding out about you two didn't change things, then I doubt that this will…" Phil said, making the girl pout in frustration.

"You're room is still intact Arnold, though no one has lived in there since you moved out…Pookie only ever goes there to air it out…" Phil muttered and Arnold nodded.

Andy was smiling on the outside but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. His dad was coming home in just a few hours, his mom was going to pick him up to meet him and the entire family, including his great-grandparents were supposed to welcome him home once he arrived and he knew the drill whenever his dad returned from one of his out of town trips.

His mom would first kiss him and then his dad would hug him, Megan and Henry and go on and on about how much he missed them, then tell him about how his trip went and then his mom would make a big feast to celebrate his arrival and his dad would try and spend as much time with the rest of the family before settling in.

How the heck was he going to keep his younger dad and his regular dad away from each other until the time portal appears?!

 _"What am I going to do?..."_ Andy said silently.

He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Kiara giving him a secret look, the kind she always gave him when she knew that he was worried about something. This look basically meant that everything would be alright. Kiara was really something special since, aside from his parents, she was the only person who could always figure out how he was feeling, even when he tried to hide it.

"Don't worry, like you said, we'll figure it out…"Kiara whispered to him, making Andy smile at that.

Soon, with everybody now calmed down, G went to marvel over the younger version of Arnold, who looked sheepish by the attention.

"Man, it's been a long time since I saw you at this size short-man…'Phil said in a nostalgic tone as he squatted down and soon ruffled Arnold's hair.

"Grandpa…" Arnold said, feeling weird by this sudden attention.

"Man, this takes me back…So long ago and yet it feels like it was just yesterday you were still living in your old room, running around the house, playing with your friends and getting into all sorts of childhood shenanigans…'Phil said in the same tone.

'To me, it technically _was_ just yesterday…'Young Arnold said, making his grandfather chuckle.

Andy smiled and at the scene, he was going to remain calm and not give up so soon.

Things would work out, he was sure of it.

* * *

Unknown to his, the younger version of his mother, Helga G. Pataki slipped out of the room while Phil continued to gush over his " _young_ " grandson. She knew she had a break.

" _Okay, time to find some clues…"_ Helga thought as a sneaky grin formed on her face.

She knew the ins and outs of this Boarding house and if there was even the slightest bit of proof here that she was Andy's mother and thus Arnold's future wife, she would find it.

She figured that since they literally met Arnold's future son, seen the future children of their classmates, talked to Arnold's old _er_ grandfather and learn of the living situation of the borders and nothing bad has happened, then she had nothing to lose and if she didn't find something, she was just going to burst at this uncertainty She couldn't take it anymore. She needed answers and she was going to get them.

She was going to find out the truth about her future and nobody was going to stand in her way!

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip through Time_

 ** _Andy vs. Helga_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Metalheadrailfan:** We'll see…

 **Call Me Nettie:** Well, Phil has his work cut out for him and Helga is up to her old tricks…It's sure to be interesting next chapter…

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh I:** Yep, it bite him in the butt and now he has to clean this mess up…

 **Invader Johnny:** Well, their only hope is the next time portal, and at least the kids have a place to spend the night…So, we'll see how it goes for now…

 **Guest:** I can, there is nothing that can keep those two down :)

 **Ajay435:** Here's your answer and it looks like Phil's exaggerating finally caught up with him. Also, good call on Helga's attempts to find proof, it really is in her character. Also thank you, I try hard to show off their love for each other and their family.

 **Bookworm116:** I hope that this will do :)

 **DeepVoice'06:** Thank you and sorry about the author note. I sure hope that this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	8. Andy vs Helga

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 8: Andy vs Helga_**

 _Elsewhere_

 _On a jet_

Inside the plane, in the business class section, a man was currently had his nose deep in a paper, reading the material on it while on of the flight attendants arrived with

"Here's your coffee, sir...'The flight attendant said as she handed him the dark colored beverage.

"Thank you..." The man said as he took his drink.

He drank it and once he was done, he sighed. It's not that the coffee is bad or anything, it's good but his favorite kind is the one his wife brews for him every morning before he leaves for work, only she knew how to get it right, just like with everything else she seems to do.

He really missed his wife, along with their three children, he has since the minute he step on the plane to leave weeks ago. He has been away from home for a couple of weeks, doing business out of the country due to his job demands but he's finally done and he is on his way home, where his beautiful wife and darling children were waiting for him.

He's been missing them like crazy and felt that the flight was going almost tortuously slow...he was almost getting antsy but he was trying to be patient.

He just really couldn't wait to get home, kiss his darling wife, hug and play with his kids again, eat his wife's scrumptious home cooking (which he missed since he has mostly been eating food of the locals that didn't hold a candle to what she made) and just return to his nice, quiet, loving, warm home where all of his friends and family would be awaiting him.

 _"I wonder how they are all doing...'_ The man thought as he looked out the window and looked to the beautiful world down below.

Waiting and waiting until they finally land in his hometown.

Hillwood...

* * *

 _At the Boarding house_

Not long after the misplaced time travelers explained things to the old man, great grandma Gertie arrived after her yoga lessons and just as expected, it didn't take long for her to be told about the whole thing, accept it and now, for whatever reason, she is now fawning over the younger version of her grandson, who looked confused by all of the attention.

"Oh, it's been so long since Kimba was this little and adorable..."Gertie said as she hugged the football headed child tightly.

"Grandma?..." Arnold said in a surprised voice but he let her hug him, since he had no problem with it.

"Yeah, it is..."Grandpa said in the same weird, nostalgic voice from earlier before becoming more serious.

"Now remember Pookie, you can't tell anyone about this...even the family...this is already a big enough mess as it is, we don't need to add any more unnecessary drama...'Phil warned his ancient wife who suddenly got up.

"Sir yes,sir...The only thing they will be getting out of this soldier is name, rank and serial number..." She said, suddenly sounding like she is a marine or other military personal.

Kid Arnold smiled at that, happy to know that despite how old they will get, he's still gonna have his grandparents for the next few decades, and they will still be their lovable (albeit eccentric) selves. It made him smile widely at that.

"It's great to see that you guys are still the same...'Arnold said, getting his older grandparents attention.

"Well, I better get to cooking since we got extra guests tonight...It's watermelon night..." Grandma said before cackling.

"Pookie!...'Grandpa Phil said in exasperation as he went after his crazy wife.

Arnold blinked, before smiling and laughing once again... He is _really_ _happy_ to see his grandparents haven't changed at all, it's a big comfort.

"G and G.G., you can't help but love them, am I right?...'Andy said, getting his kid father's attention.

"You can say that again...'Arnold said in agreement.

"You can't help but love them, am I right?..The other football headed child repeated, making his father chuckle at his jokes.

Andy certainly does have quite a sense of humor, doesn't he?

"I'm gonna go see if grandpa needs any help...'Arnold said as he went to the kitchen to help them out, just in case.

Andy sighed, happy that at least he has someone to help him out now, however, he noticed that while Kiara was busy talking to her not-yet parents on the couch, he noticed that somebody is missing from this scene.

" _Where did mom go?..."_ Andy thought curiously, as he looked around but she's not in the living room anymore.

The football headed boy decided to leave to find her, to make sure she didn't end up seeing anything she shouldn't be seeing. He was sure he hid every picture of his parents wedding and them together from the house, but still...he had to be careful.

Like Kiara said, knowing too much could have bad consequences.

* * *

Helga had been searching the halls of the boarding hose, in search of either pictures or something that would incline to her future role in her beloved Arnold's life. While she highly doubted that the boarder's would have anything, she couldn't help but glance into their rooms, but found nothing, which frustrated her endlessly.

Unknown to her, while she is busy snooping around, someone is stalking her, keeping quiet as he curiously kept an eye on her.

"What is she doing? What could she be looking for?...'Andy whispered to himself as he hid behind a potted plant, to make sure that the kid version of his mom didn't see him.

He's not getting a good feeling about this...

"Criminy! There's got to be something around here..." He heard her mumble from far away, looking really, really frustrated.

 _"What?.._.'Andy thought curiously as he watched his mom continue to search, wondering what she could possibly want, right now, until an idea came to his mind and he frowned.

"Oh no...don't tell that she's actually looking for..."He stopped as he watched her enter one of the hall closets, which thankfully isn't the one where he stored all of the wedding pictures and the pictures that include her in it.

He tip towed and could hear the faint muttering of her voice, and he noticed that it was just a little opened, though he doubted that she even noticed.

 _"What is up with mom?.._.'Andy thought as he checked in the key hold and saw the younger version of his mother, looking angry about something.

 _ **"CRIMINY!**_ There has to be something around her that has my presence in this home...something, anything that is proof that I am Andy's mother and thus, my beloved's destined bride...'He heard her say in a really dramatic voice.

 _"I knew it..._ "Andy thought, feeling a little mad that she blatantly was ignoring his warning.

Before he could open the door and confront her about this, he saw her suddenly pull out what looked to be a locket from her shirt...and he suddenly recognized that it's the same locket his dad said is one of their family's most prized possessions, since it's the one he said helped saved his grandparent's lives.

 _'What the heck is she doing?._..'Andy thought as he found himself eavesdropping on her...

"Oh Arnold, angel of my heart...my muse and the silver lining in the dark storm cloud known as my life...what must I do, my beloved?...'He heard her say, in the same kind of voice she got whenever her older self got mushy with his dad.

But now, she's just doing it to a _picture_ of him, which is kind of a little weird...

"I know that whilst in the mist of our dilemma, temptation is strong...I simply must know of my fate, of whether or not, we are truly destined to be...to know ifyou will one day find it in your heart to love me as I have always loved you...to know if my only dream since I was three will truly come true...that you and I are truly destined to be man and wife and that I am the one that is destined to be the mother of the wonderful child Andy, whom is so much like you, who even has the same wonderful smile as you as well...'She whispered to her locket, still unaware of the audience she had.

"Because if I am not, then my world shall truly end my dearest angel...but I shall not be bested, I know that the truth lies near, and I shall find it, if my name truly is destined to one day will be Helga G. Shortman, your beloved future wife...'She said before she kissed the picture, blissfully unaware of the world around her.

Andy's jaw dropped, was frozen until he blinked. He is glad that his younger mom didn't notice that he had watched her do...whatever the heck **_that_** was. Once he was out of his trance, he slowly began to walk away before she came out and noticed him. He had tip towed quietly and hid in one of the empty boarder rooms, until she is out of the closet and went back to her looking, but she is out of luck, since he got all of the pictures in one hiding place.

 _"When dad said that mom was crazy about him since they were kids, I didn't think he meant like **this...'** _Andy muttered as he walked down the stairs until realization hit him like an oncoming bus.

"Mom is trying to find out if she and dad are married...and she's going to be here for a whole week, which means that sooner or later..."Andy paused before he quickly ran to the downstairs closet where he hid of all the pictures. Once inside, he found an old backpack and quickly hid them inside, and then he carried it with it, intending to take it home with him and hid it in a place the younger version of his mother won't be able to find it.

This is a dangerous situation and while he knew his mom meant well, and she's just suffering from love sickness, Kiara said that they can't take any chances here. So while she is still looking aimlessly upstairs, he ran out to the front porch and hid his backpack behind the nearby dumpster, intending to get it later and he was making it hard for anyone to see it. He isn't worried since garbage day isn't until Tuesday, and his mom won't be able to find it there.

"Sorry mom, but in your own words...this is for your own good...'Andy muttered as he hid his backpack well and quickly returned back to the boarding house before anyone noticed he is missing.

Once in the living room, he is glad that his mom still isn't there, which means that she is still looking upstairs but won't find anything.

Score one for Andy P. Shortman!

"Where did you go to?..." Kiara asked her best friend, when he rejoined the living room.

"Don't ask...'He muttered, wanting to shake the memory away of only a few minutes go from his mind, while Kiara looked confused.

Andy sighed as he thought about the girl who would one day grow up to be his very own mother. He loved and respected his mother with all of his heart, despite sometimes being overprotective and nagging him to eat his vegetables and go to bed on time, she's the greatest mom ever but seeing her younger self act so...wild like that in that closet, is going to take some getting used to, especially since he knows that this is from _before_ she and his dad got together...

Speaking of which, she soon rejoined the group, looking frustrated about something, and Andy knew the reason why and tried to resist the urge to smirk, or else she might know that he is on to her. His dad, however, seemed ever oblivious as he approached the obviously not satisfied blonde girl...

"Hey Helga, where did you go?..." His younger dad asked and he noticed that his mom looked ticked.

"None of your business football-head...'She snapped and his dad looked like he was used to it.

It's just so _**weird,**_ at home he and his mom are always kissing and making googly eyes at each other, giving each other affectionate pet names and are always cuddling together, which totally grossed Andy out because who _doesn't_ get weirded out when their parents act mushy like that...

He knew his folks told him that before they got together, they tended to fight a lot because mom was too shy to properly express her feelings to him, but it all changed when they went to San Lorenzo to save grandpa Miles and grandma Stella, along with the entire Green Eye civilization.

Something he wants to make sure still happens to them, despite this whole mess they are in...

"So anyway you guys, since it's Saturday and you guys are going to be here a week, we need to make some ground rules, you guys can't leave the boarding house without either me, Kiara, G or G.G... No going online or watching television unless you guys consult us on it since I don't want you guys seeing something that might be too informative of the future and don't answer any phones here or talk to any of the boarders or visitors unless G says it's cool..." Andy said in a commanding voice to the others, getting their full attention.

And a glare from his younger mother, who clearly didn't look like she enjoyed being bossed around...

"Wait a minute here, Football-head Jr! Who died and made you the boss of us?...'She said sarcastically to the future boy.

Arnold looked like he was going to say something to calm her down but Andy, not liking what she said, beat him to it.

"I'm not the boss of you guys, I'm just the guy who's trying to help you get back to where you belong, so I'd appreciate it if you actually try and listen to what I have to say...'Andy said in an assertive tone of voice, which surprised Arnold and maybe Helga too.

Did Andy really just _talk back_ to her, and _not_ look intimidated at all?

"Look, I know you guys are scared and _...frustrated..._ right now...but you guys don't seem to understand just how serious this whole thing is...knowing too much about the future...well...I'm worried that you guys might change it...and for the worse...my whole family has a great life and I don't want it to change...for any of us, so please...just trust me on this..." He said in a meaningful way, especially to his mother, who's eyes were wide when he said that.

He hoped that she got his hidden message, that if she really tries to find the truth of her future, she might risk undoing it...However, while she is silent, his dad answered for the whole group.

"Don't worry Andy, we understand... We won't do anything that might risk changing things, right guys?...'Arnold asked.

"No need to tell me, I want to get back home..and I rather my future be a surprise if I can help it...'Gerald said smoothly.

"Phoebe?...'Arnold asked the Asian girl.

"As tempting as it is, the future and time travel...I can understand the pro's and con's of the situation and I will comply..." Phoebe said in her eloquent way and Andy noticed that she really did sound a lot like Kiara.

"Helga?..."His dad asked the tall blonde girl who was still silent, before a scowl came to her face...or was it just a frustrated pout, it's a little hard to tell...

"Fine, it's not like I care or anything..." She said with her arms crossed.

" _Keep telling yourself that, mom..."_ Andy thought sarcastically and tried to hide a smirk when they all listened to him.

Score another point for Andy P. Shortman!

However, before the boy could do a mental victory dance, he suddenly felt his cell phone ringing, and the children looked at him with interest, as the boy's eyes widened when he saw the number on it.

"I...I need to take this..." He said as he walked upstairs, but not before whispering this to Kiara.

"Keep an eye on my folks until I get back...'He whispered before he ran upstairs. Once he is sure that he is alone, he answered the phone.

"Hello..." Andy answered.

 _'Hi sweetie.._.'A melodious, feminine voice he recognized instantly.

"Hi mom, how are you?...'Andy said, hoping his voice didn't sound as nervous as he feared it is.

 _'Well, your father is coming home today, I finished my manuscript and got dinner and dessert ready for his arrival, so I think I am doing good..._ "His mother said in her usual witty way... _"How about you,my little Andy-kins, how was my big boy's day?.._.'He heard his mother say in the same affectionate voice that made him embarrassed if she used it around his friends.

"Fine mom...'Andy answered, thinking that he's not lying.

Sure, he's caught in a time travel dilemma, but he's got it under control...sort of...

" _Did you have fun with Kiara?..._ 'She asked.

"Oh, it's been a day like no other...'Andy said, again, not actually lying.

" _That's great sweetie, anyone, I should be picking you up in about 15 minutes, once the pie is out of the oven...Oh, I can't wait to see the look on your dad's face when he tastes it..."_ His mother said but the boy wasn't listening.

He had been too busy worrying about his kid parents and god parents that he had almost forgotten that he had to leave at 5 for his actual dad's home coming this afternoon!

" _That's right...dad is coming home...'_ Andy thought, in worry.

 _"Anyway sweetie, I should be there in about 15 minutes...love you, bye..._ 'She said before hanging up.

Andy was in silence and frozen, until what she said finally sunk it in wide head. He had been so worried about everything all day he didn't noticed that it was already well passed 4:30...and his mother is expecting him to be at Uncle Gerald's house with his sister when she comes to pick him up...

 _ **"15 MINUTES?!**_..." Andy screamed as he suddenly found himself running downstairs.

"Kiara, we have to go...'Andy said, while the other kids looked at him in concern, as were G and G.G.

"Is something wrong, Andy?..." Arnold asked in concern.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just remembered that I am expected somewhere tonight...and I have to go now, but I will be here tomorrow morning in case you guys will need me..."Andy said and saw his great grandparents eyes widen as they recalled what today is suppose to be.

"Anyway, remember what I said...stay out of trouble and don't go online without a grownups permeation, see you all tomorrow, sleep well and don't do anything I wouldn't do...Bye!..."Andy said quickly as he grabbed Kiara's hand and soon ran outside.

Once he was gone, Arnold, Helga, Phoebe and Gerald all blinked in confusion at Andy's sudden behavior just now, wondering what had triggered it.

"What the heck has gotten into his?...'Helga asked with part of her brow raised.

"I don't know, he seemed calm a few minutes ago...'Arnold said, wondering if his future son is alright.

"Andy's fine, he's just trying to be a good kid, is all.." Phil said, making his grandson look at him funny like that.

"Anyway, I think it's time I show you all to where you guys will be staying tonight and hook up the old DVD player, just to keep you all from being bored...'Phil said, hoping that at least some of the old shows, which were his grandson's favorites would satisfy them for a while.

"Um, grandpa?..."Arnold asked.

"Yes, short-man?...'Phil asked, wondering what the younger version of his favorite grandson had on his mind.

"Since when do we have a DVD player?..." The football headed boy asked curiously.

* * *

 _Outside_

"Andy, whats wrong?..." Kiara asked as he ran to nearby alley and got some kind of backpack.

"I'll explain later but first we got to get to your house before my mom does..." Andy said, causing the girl's brown eyes to widen.

Kiara glanced at her watch and couldn't believe that it is almost 5, did they really loose track of time like that?

"If I'm not there in the next 12 and a half minutes, time unraveling will be the least of our problems..." Andy said in a worried tone.

"Well, come on..." Kiara said as the two kids began running in the direction of the Johanssen residence before Andy's mother made it there.

 _"This is is going to be a LONG week, isn't it?..._ "Andy thought cynically as he kept running.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Homecoming and cover ups_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **DeepVoice'06:** Sorry about that A/N confusion, I didn't mean to confuse you all. Anyway, you are right, Helga is persistent but so is Andy, so it's going to be interesting.

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** This is the girl who turned down a chance at a million dollars in order to help her beloved Arnold, so it seems she's more focused on her future with him than anything...

 **Invader Johnny, Nep2uune** and **Metalheadrailfan :** I guess we will have to wait and see how it all turns out...

 **Guest:** You could say that again..

 **Bookworm116:** Thank you, I'm flattered :)

 **Artistic Function:** Well, glad that I could provide it for you...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	9. Home coming and cover ups

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 9: Homecoming and cover ups_**

 _Previously_

 _"Andy, whats wrong?..." Kiara asked as he ran to nearby alley and got some kind of backpack._

 _"I'll explain later but first we got to get to your house before my mom does..." Andy said, causing the girl's brown eyes to widen._

 _Kiara glanced at her watch and couldn't believe that it is almost 5, did they really loose track of time like that?_

 _"If I'm not there in the next 12 and a half minutes, time unraveling will be the least of our problems..." Andy said in a worried tone._

 _"Well, come on..." Kiara said as the two kids began running in the direction of the Johanssen residence before Andy's mother made it there._

 _"This is is going to be a **LONG** week, isn't it?..."Andy thought cynically as he kept running._

* * *

Andy and Kiara were thankful that the Johanssen residence was just a few blocks away from the Boarding house and Andy is one of the fittest kids at school, and the winner of school track meat last year, he ran as fast as he possibly could, with Kiara a few yards behind him.

"Andy, wait up!..." Kiara panted as she kept running.

"No time! Mom is on her way...'He shouted in a freaked out voice, until he noticed just how far away Kiara is.

Without thinking, he ran back,and was soon carrying her piggy pack style, not minding the extra weight due to being strong for his age.

"Andy!...'Kiara said as she gripped on his shoulders, sometimes still amazed by just how strong and fast he is.

It's no secret that he's the best athlete at their school and the unofficial captain of their football, baseball and hockey teams when he wasn't busy at his karate lessons. Before long, they made it to her block and that's when Kiara got off and began to run again, and they both made it to the front door, happy that Andy's mom's car still hasn't appeared yet.

"Made it..."Andy said in relief as he panted, his face covered in sweat and glanced at his watch, happy that his mom hasn't made it yet and he still had about 2 minutes to spare.

"You guys were cutting in close, I was just about to call y'all..." His godfather Gerald said to him.

"Sorry about that daddy..."Kiara apologized to her father, who just gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Aw, well technically you guys did make it before 5, so I guess it's alright, but I suggest you get cleaned up Andy before your mom comes here and questions why your all sweaty...speaking of which?...'He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We couldn't get a bus and didn't have enough for a cab...'Andy said as he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Once he came out, he saw his little sister and Kiki in the living room, and she sent him a look.

"Where were you all day?..."Megan asked, being her typical nosy self.

"Out...'He answered, in no mood to deal with her right now.

However, before she can start to pester him about it, they soon heard a car pull into the driveway and he sighed in relief, happy that he managed to beat his mom, who had entered with baby Henry in her arms and a big smile on her face, especially as Megan ran to her arms, acting like some happy, sweet little princess that she wants people to see her as.

"Mommy! Mommy! Me and Kiki had a whole lots of fun, yes we did! yes we did!...'She said acting like a typical, hyperactive five year old.

"That's wonderful, angel..." Their mother said before kissing her on her forehead.

"And you, Andy?..."Mom asked her eldest son, who gave her a smile.

"Like I told you on the phone, it's like no other...'He said, while Kiara gave him an eye roll at his word play...

"So, how were the kids behaving today?...'She asked Gerald, who sent a smile.

"Oh, it's like they weren't even here...'He said, discretely giving Andy the _"you owe me one"_ stare, that made the little blonde boy smile in relief.

"That's nice, well come on everyone...Arnold's plane will be landing soon and we are all going to go meet him there..."Helga said as she got up.

Whenever Arnold made his (thankfully rare) solo trips out of the country, Helga always made sure that the whole family would be there to greet him and be a part of his homecoming, though because his parents were still out of town, they won't be there, so she had to make due with the family members that were in town.

No one is excluded from this and that includes Gerald and Phoebe, since they are practically family already, anyway...

"Now come on Andy, I just called your great grandparents a few minutes ago and they will be there waiting for us, so come on...'His mom said in a sing-song voice.

Andy freeze, unable to believe it.

 _"If G and G.G are gonna be there at the air port with us...who's gonna be minding my younger parents and god parents?!..."_ Andy thought in alarm.

"Andy sweetie, come along..." His mother called.

"One second, I..uh...need to use the bathroom..."Andy said as he ran to said place, while the adults looked at his speed, Helga looked at Gerald, who shrugged.

"When you got to go, you got to go...'He said with a shrug.

* * *

 _In the bathroom_

One Andy locked the door, he pulled out his cell phone and called his great grandfather's number, feeling very apprehensive with each and every ring.

"Come on G...Pick up..."Andy whispered into the phone, feeling really worried.

* * *

 _At the Boarding House_

About 10 minutes after Andy had run out, the boarding house phone rang and Phil took it to his private office, knowing that it is his granddaughter-in-law, no doubt wanting to remind them to leave to see the adult Arnold since he is coming back today. And predictably, about two minutes later, he got another call, and he had a feeling he knew who it is...

"Hello, Sunset Arms Boarding house...'He greeted.

 _"G! WHAT THE HECK?!..._ "Andy said in s hushed voice, meaning he was likely taking a private call away from his mother.

"I knew you'd call short-man, don't worry about your folks...you're dad is pretty mature for his age at this age, and I know he won't leave, and I think what you said to your mom sunk in...the other two I wouldn't worry about..."Phil said, already guessing each question the boy would have asked.

 _"Are you sure?.._.'He asked.

"I am, now I got to get to stepping...I'll see you at the air port...'He said.

 _"Alright G... At the very least I took all of the pictures of mom and dad...I just hope you know what you are doing..._ "Andy said before hanging up.

Phil sighed as he picked up the pizza he ordered a while back and went upstairs to Arnold's old bedroom ,where the 4 children were busy watching the entire first season of Pop Daddy on DVD, one of the kids old favorites...or current favorites if you think about it.

"Hey short-man, me and Pookie need to step out for a bit, so until I get back, please stay in your room...I brought you this pizza and some yahoo sodas, so you all won't get hungry..."Phil said as he placed a large pepperoni pizza in front of them.

"Okay grandpa...'Arnold said in an obedient way, not having any problem with this.

"That goes for all of you, do not leave the boarding house and try not to leave this room unless it's important...You heard what the short-man, said?...'Phil said, only to make the kids look at Arnold, who looked just as confused.

"I mean Andy...Now can you all promised to stay put until I get back...'He asked the other three kids, but he is mostly looking at Helga.

"Fine, it's not like I have any place better to be...except my own time period...'Helga muttered.

"We promise not to leave Phil..." Gerald said.

"Will you stop...oh, forget it..."The old man sighed before leaving.

Once he was gone, the four children went back to watching the entire first season of Pop Daddy, though they weren't really paying attention to it actually.

"I still can't believe it..." Arnold whispered as he thought about his day.

"I'll say man, I've been asking my mom for weeks to get me Pop Daddy on DVD since the commercial and she says it's too expensive..." Gerald said, more focused on his favorite show.

"I mean about today...I still can't believe we are going to be in the future for a week..." Arnold muttered.

He still found the entire thing simply amazing, he and his friends were in the future now, he met his own future son and he was staying in his room, which really has changed from the one he had been in what felt to him just a night ago. It felt and looked so different from the room he spent his entire life in...

His potato alarm clock is gone now, there is a bunch of posters in his room about bands he has never even heard of, his stereo system was replaced by one that looked more advance but outdated compared to what Andy had showered him earlier and the fact that there is now a television in his room, along with a more sleek looking computer, but none of them hadn't even been touched in years until tonight...

Grandpa said that when he moved out, they kept his room intact, out of nostalgia more than anything. At the very least he is home...just not the home he knew.

"I can't believe that we are stuck in the future and have to stay in your room..." Helga said, making sure that she sounded annoyed.

On the inside, she is excited. She has spent some nights in Arnold's room before, but this is the first time ever that he knows about it...sure, she missed being in their own time period, but she's still spending time with Arnold and that's always a thrill for her...

"It really is a terrifying yet amazing experience, we must be the only ones to ever experience time travel...it's a pity we didn't bring a camera with us but Andy did have a point, seeing too much could cause trouble..." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, yeah...we all heard the first time...'Helga muttered before munching on a slice of pizza.

She was absolutely furious that she couldn't find a single picture of either Arnold and her together in this entire house, not even wedding pictures since she knew that with how close Arnold is with his grandparents, they HAD to have some pictures but the place didn't have any...it's like the fates were deliberately messing with her, not wanting her to know the truth...and she knew she couldn't know...at least not now..

 _"Darn it, Andy...why did he had to go and ruin it for me._..'Helga thought in frustration in regards to Arnold's future son.

What he said about his fears of his family's life changing if they knew too much really struck her, especially when she looked into his eyes. Despite the fact that he acted really collected and cool all day, it's obvious that he felt scared by this situation and just wanted to make sure nothing change...which made Helga reconsidered things.

She's still unsure of whether or not she's Andy's mom, and if the chance that she IS, well she certainly doesn't want to risk undoing that future...but if she's not, she basically didn't have a future as far as she's concerned.

It's the uncertainty that frustrates her and the threats that make her hesitate...

 _'Why oh why did I have to be caught in this dilemma?Why is it that I get into these kinds of situations?._..'She thought in total frustration.

She could learn about her future and risk undoing it, and she couldn't even know if it would be a bad thing or not...

She's not the only one lost in her thoughts, as Arnold's mind still couldn't get over the fact that he met his future son today. Sure, the information sunk in hours ago but it's still amazing. I mean, how many people get to meet their child from the future anyway?

" _A son...me with a son...and he's so cool..."_ Arnold thought happily.

Despite everything, he still saw the bright side in being here, since Andy's existence alone ,means that he's going to grow up and start a family of his own, a thought that made the football headed boy smile...he didn't try to think about the future much, preferring to live in the moment but still, its sort of cool to think about getting married, having his own place to live and having a kid, especially if the kid is like Andy.

It sounded good to him...

Despite the fact that Andy won't tell him much about the future, he could see with his own two eyes that he is a really cool kid. While Andy and his friend didn't want to divulge any information to them, Arnold could see that his future son is a good kid, he's nice, funny, cool, friendly, sure he could be a little excitable and easily frustrated but in his defense, who wouldn't be in the situation he's in?

Not to mention the fact that he's strong and really brave when he faced against that big, mean fifth grader. Arnold didn't like violence but he knew Andy only fought to protect him and he says he only fights in self defense so he's okay with it...not to mention he looked really cool with all of his moves...

He knew that overall he liked the kid, and he's actually looking forward to getting to be his dad, though he's still curious.

There's a lot of questions he wants to ask him but can't because Andy's worried about changing the future, so Arnold had to keep quiet, but he wished that he was allowed to know, to ask Andy his questions and get some answers about his future...

He wanted to know what he's like as a dad, if he is a good one and they have a good relationship...though he suspected that they do, since Andy obviously likes him and says they have a great life...he also wanted to know other things, like what kind of house they live in, what kind of job he has, where did he go to college, if he went there at all...he also wanted to know how all of his classmates are, and who Andy's mother is as well, he is curious on who is the woman he'd marry but he can't ask but most of all, he wanted to know the answer to the one question that's more important than any of those combined...

About what happened to his missing parents, if he ever found out?

He wanted to ask Andy if he ever found his mom and dad, or at the very least found out what happened to them...

He desperately wanted to ask him but Andy's warning of time changing stopped him...

He knows he can't be selfish here, that what matters now is staying out of trouble and getting back home and trying to keep the future as it is...

He knew that, but he's still so frustrated that the answers are so near yet he can't get to them without risking putting them in danger...

" _How is it that I get into this kind of situation..."_ Arnold thought with a sigh as he no longer had any desire for pizza.

* * *

 _At the airport_

Andy sighed as he and his mom, sister, baby brother, his god parents, Kiara, his great grandparents, his aunt Olga, Uncle Patrick, cousins Logan and Lisa and even Gramps and Nana Pataki were here to see his dad as soon as he got off the plane. His mother never fools around when she says no one is excluded if they are within town, the only ones not here were his paternal grandparents since they are still on their own trip but they will be back next week, well after they send the kids back...he hopes at least.

"Are you sure we are in the right place Helga, we have been waiting forever..." Grandpa Bob or gramps said impatiently.

"I am sure Bob and it's only been 10 minutes since we arrived..." Mom shot back, making the old man grumbled.

"He'll be here..." G said to them.

Andy was silent during the entire thing as his mother was being distracted by trying to keep everyone everyone in in order and her excitement of seeing dad again and the adults were all busy,thought someone noticed.

"Is everything alright Andy? Your dad is coming home today..." His cousin Lisa said.

"You have been a little quiet since you got here..." Logan said curiously.

Andy sighed, he loved his cousins, they are cool kids but he was in no mood to divulge any life altering secrets...

"I'm fine...just a little tired is all..." He answered, though unknown to him, Megan heard this too and didn't buy it.

 _"Big brother? ..."_ She thought as she held her doll closer, wondering what's is up with him...

Before they could ask anymore questions, the plane soon landed and a few moments later, his father, Dr. Arnold Phillip Shortman got off the plane and was now in full view of his family and closest friends who had missed him all week.

"DAD!..." Andy exclaimed, feeling very happy to see him, despite what happened today.

 _ **"DARLING!..."**_ Mom shouted as she ran to him and in like two seconds later, they were kissing him for the whole world to see, much to Andy's disgust and the others amusement.

 _"Gross..." H_ e thought until his parents finally separated for air.

"Oh you have no idea how much I missed you..." Mom said as her arms were still around him.

"I think I have _some_ idea. ..I missed you too, honey..." That said in a weird voice before they shared another kiss before separating.

It was then that he and his sister ran to hug him tightly.

"Dad/daddy!..." He and Megan said in sync while mom brought Henry closer as well.

"Andy, Megan, Henry...I missed you guys so much. .." Dad said as he hugged his the children, feeling so happy.

"I missed you too dad..." Andy said as he kept hugging him, trying hard not to think about the mess he is.

"I missed you too, buddy..." Arnold said as he ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I missed you lots and lots daddy, yes I did..."Megan said as she climb up and started kissing him on the cheek, which the father laughed.

"I missed you too, angel..." Dad said as he hugged her even tighter.

"And Henry missed his daddy too, didn't you baby..." Mom said with her baby voice as she moved Henry to dad's arms and he smiled even more.

" _Eh...ga-ga..."_ Henry said before giggling happily in dad's arms who kissed his forehead upon hearing that.

A really touching, heartwarming reunions for this family of five...

Soon the rest of the family and his god parents came to welcome his dad back, his cousins were next to hug him while his aunt and uncle did their greetings, he and uncle Gerald did his secret handshake, aunt Phoebe and Kiara also hugged him, along with his great grandparents while gramps and nana just shook his hand and gave him a half hearted welcoming.

His maternal grandparents weren't very social people but overall, he knew dad was glad to be surrounded by his family and friends...

" Where are Mom and Dad? Are they still on their trip?..." Dad asked.

"Yeah, they said that they will be back by next Sunday and they send their love..." Mom said before dad sighed and just went back to socializing with the family.

Andy smiled, despite the insane day that this has been, he's glad his dad is back, safe and sane and most of all, as he remembered him.

The same dad that's always there for him, plays with him, gives him advice when he's down and a bunch of other stuff that makes him the best dad ever, one that Andy is proud to call his own...

As they began to leave the airport, Andy sent a glance to his parents and thought about the ones currently at the boarding house, both of which are unaware of the whole thing and he wants to keep it that way, he doesn't want to risk any changes. ..

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Shortman residence_

Andy wasn't surprised when he saw the dining room looking all fancy and a big feast on the table, consisting of his dad's favorite meals...which is basically anything mom could make. They all took their seats as they ate, as dad told them about his trip, his progress and how soon, after meeting with his boss, his new report on the Green Eye people will be reviewed by his superiors and might even lead to getting another magazine deal, which in turn, would mean extra money to their already comfortable lifestyle and of course, everyone congratulated him over it, even gramps, saying that his dad should feel proud,since he is a _somebody_ and he keeps moving forward...and he said this while he looked directly at Uncle Patrick, that almost sparked another of their infamous fights, had mom not kicked them both, not wanting them to ruin what is suppose to be a happy family gathering.

Andy still wondered why she even bothered inviting them since they always fight, but she says that his dad likes the whole family being together during important days...and no matter how annoying they can be, Gramps and uncle are still apart of the family...

It's weird but he didn't ask more after that...

"Mmm...Man, you have no idea how long I have been hungry for one of your home cooked meals. .." Dad said before taking a big bite of his chicken like he hasn't eaten in days.

"I know what you mean, now this is real eating and not watermelon soup with zucchini loaf..." G said looking at G.G. making everyone else laugh.

"Well eat up football head, there is plenty more with your name on it..." Mom said as she gave him another helping, which dad ate with just as much gusto.

Andy watched them, feeling so strange that a couple of hours ago, he was dealing with them as kids and when his mom called him Football head, it sounded more like an insult instead of a pet name. ..he just hoped that at the end of it all, they will still be the same.

Kiara,who is sitting next to him, gave him that secret look that only he could understand, the one that means not to worry, we will get through this together...He really hopes that's she's right..

" _It's just a week...I can make it...I'm gonna have to..."_ He thought as he ate and kept glancing at his family, not wanting it to change.

His dad is the best, his mom is wonderful and despite sometimes being a little annoyed by his little sister or his brothers crying, he still loves them and despite dealing with the local jerks like W.J, and his minions, he has a great life. He really hopes that this whole time adventure doesn't change a single thing about it...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _The Next Morning_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Awkward is putting it very _MILDLY_ **...  
**

 **The J.A.M a.k.a Numbuh I :** I guess she's realizing that this chapter, but she still can't help but feel frustrated...

 **DeepVoice'06 :** It certainly has been an unusual experience for the poor kid.

 **Guest:** I guess it would be interesting but let's see what goes down first...

 **Nep2uune:** As shown here, he knows his mom and great grandmother have a bond...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	10. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 10: The Next Morning_**

Arnold began to stir as his eyes finally fluttered opened. He sat up and stretched his arms as he yawned and then the memories of the dream he had last nigh came to him. He dreamed that he, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe all got sent to the future and met his future son, and ended up staying with an even older version of his grandfather as they waited for the time portal to come back...

It was really weird but he is sure glad it was just a dream.

As he open his eyes, he looked around and to his immense surprise, he saw that his best friend Gerald was slipping on his couch. Not on unfamiliar sight since he comes over to sleep over every once in a while, but what unusual is that just 5 feet away, on an air mattress on the floor, he saw Helga and Phoebe who were still sleeping too.

"Huh?...'Arnold said out loud as he got up and went to them.

He rubbed his eyes and to his surprise, they were still here and he had a sinking suspicion that his dream might have some reality to it...

As he looked at Helga, who is still sleeping, he noticed that she is smiling and she actually looked really peaceful as she slept. She must be having a nice dream or something.

" _Arnold..."H_ e heard her say and he was surprised, wondering if she was awake, but she still had that peaceful smile and still seems to be sleeping.

"Huh? Helga?..."Arnold asked in confusion.

That seemed to do it as Helga's eyes fluttered opened, she still had that peaceful smile on her face and her eyes still seemed to have a strange, dreamy gleam to them for a few seconds before they flew open in outright shock!

 _ **'WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!.**_..'Helga shouted, surprising Arnold and awakening Gerald and Phoebe.

"This is my room...'Arnold said as the others came too because of the noise.

"Helga, don't be so loud...'Phoebe said as she got up and placed her glasses back on her face.

"What's with all the noise here?..."Gerald said in a groggy way as he awoke.

"So, last night wasn't a dream, I take it?..."Arnold said as he noticed everything.

"If you mean being sent to the future...I was hoping I was wrong but it seems to be so...'Gerald said as he got up.

"Great! The nightmare part 2..." Helga said sarcastically as she got up.

"Relax, Helga...it can be worse and we know it..."Arnold said.

"Really, like how?...'Helga challenged.

"At least we aren't sleeping in the woods like yesterday, for starters and Andy promise he'd help...'Arnold said, getting a brow raise from Helga.

"You certainly taken a shine to that kid..."Helga said.

"Why wouldn't I? He _IS_ my son...'Arnold said, actually sounding proud of the fact.

" _Yeah, I know..."_ Helga thought, her melancholy feelings from yesterday coming back.

It was then that the door opened and grandpa Phil came in to the room.

"Hey there kids, how'd you all sleep?..." The old man asked.

"Just fine, grandpa..."Arnold answered for all of them.

 _"Hmpt..._ easy for you to say, trapped in the future or not, you still got to sleep in _your_ room...""Helga muttered

"Well come on, all of the boarders just left and I had Pookie make you some breakfast..."Phil said.

"Now your talking, gramps..."Helga said, sounding pleased that for once, she might have a decent breakfast that wasn't made by Olga.

"What time is it grandpa?...'Arnold asked.

"It's after 8...You all have such a big day yesterday, I let you all sleep in a bit, now come on..."The old man urged as he went.

The children followed him to the boarding house dining room for breakfast, all the while, Arnold was thinking about his future son and wondering where he is right now?

He did say he would be here in the morning, so where could he be, right now?

* * *

 _With Andy_

"Of all the days to oversleep..." Andy muttered in dismay after he was forced out of bed by a very agitated Kiara.

"You are lucky I came by when I did...'Kiara said with her arms crossed as Andy took his clothes and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"What did my mom say when you came by?..." Andy asked as he grabbed his towel too.

"She just said hi and that you were still asleep before she went back to making out with your dad...'Kiara said.

 _"Ew!_ I _sooo_ did not need that image..." Andy said with his tongue sticking out.

He loves his folks greatly but honestly, what kid actually _WANTS_ to here stuff like that, anyway?!

"Hey, she spent two weeks without her husband...give her a break...'Kiara said with a giggle.

"I know but honestly, how do you feel when you are your mom and dad kiss?...'Andy said, causing the dark haired girl to role her eyes.

"Just get dressed and don't forget to actually shower in there, I am beginning to smell your funk from here...'Kiara said to him in a serious tone.

"Yes, mother..."Andy said in a playfully sarcastic way.

When his mom isn't the one reminding him to do something important, it's Kiara, which may be part of the reason why his mother adores her so much, along with being her goddaughter and the fact that their moms have been best friends their whole life.

Andy went in, shower, washed, brushed his teeth and got dressed. Once he was done, he went downstairs where Kiara was and in the kitchen his parents, his dad is reading the paper, mom is feeding Henry his bottle and Megan is trying to feed pieces of her omelet to her toy doll.

A typical morning sight...

"Morning Andy-kin...'Mom said upon seeing her.

"Hey there champ, you sleep well..." His dad asked in a happy tone of voice.

"Like a log...'Andy said with a sheepish smile.

"How long was I out?..."He asked.

"It's passed eight, you looked tired, so I asked your mom to let you sleep in since it's still the weekend...'Dad said with that big smile of his.

"Wow...thanks...'Andy said, trying to keep his nerves in order.

He promised his little time traveling guests that he would see them first thing in the morning, and he has to get to the boarding house

"So champ, eat up...your mom made her famous omelettes and french toast...delicious...'Dad said happily.

Andy chuckled. It really is no secret that dad couldn't resist mom's home cooking...

"Any son, I was thinking we could play some catch later and then later all four of us can go to the park...'Dad said.

Andy was in the middle of eating his omelet when he heard this and ended up swallowing...HARD... He loves his dad and he loves hanging out with him but he really needs to check on his younger dad too.

"Uh...Sure dad...later...'Andy said as he found himself eating much more quickly.

He really needed to call G and fast.

'Andy baby, slow down or you are going to get a stomach ache...'Mom warned.

"Sorry mom..."Andy said as he took a swing of his orange juice.

Once he was done, he turned to his parents, and his sister who was sending him a weird look...

Once he was done, he really knew what he had to do...

"Um...I got to go use the bathroom...'Andy lied quickly.

"I warned you..."He heard mom say as he quickly ran to the first floor bathroom and hid in there. Once he was safely inside, he pulled out his cell phone and called the boarding house. After a few moment, he picked up.

"Hello, Sunset Arms Boarding House, Phil speaking..."G said into the phone.

"G..It's Andy, how are our little visitors?...'Andy whispered into his cell phone.

"Oh hi, Shortman, oh they are fine, woke up a few minutes ago and they are having breakfast right now..."G said.

"Okay, look...I'm gonna try and make it there to check on them in like 10 minutes but I need to shake mom and dad first, you know how on dad's first days home he tries to bond as much as possible...'Andy said.

"If you want short-man, i can leave Pookie with them and pick you up in the corner in like 5 minutes tops...'G said.

"Okay but hurry...I'm gonna try and break away from mom and dad..." Andy whispered as he hung his phone up.

* * *

 _At the Boarding House_

Great grandpa Phil had hung up the phone and soon went to get is car keys from the key tree while his wife was giving their little guests some pancakes for breakfast.

"Who was on the phone, grandpa?..."Arnold asked before he started with his second flapjack.

"It's Andy, I'm going to go pick him up...Pookie, make sure these kids don't leave until I get back..."Phil said to his kooky wife.

"Aye aye captain..."Gertie said as she even did a salute before continuing to pour more juice for the kids.

"And Arnold, I can trust you to keep an eye on everyone until I get back..."Phil whispered to his young grandson who nodded.

"Sure grandpa..."Arnold answered before his grandpa left to go pick up Andy from wherever he is right now.

"I'll be back in ten minutes tops, don't leave the house...'He said one before time before he was out the door.

"I don't know what he's so worried about, we don't have any place else to go...'Helga said sarcastically before munching more on her pancake.

"So anyway you little scallywags, now that the captain is off to the new world, let us venture to the main land and find Blackbeard's treasure..." Grandma said, sounding like a pirate as she marched around.

Gerald, Helga and Phoebe sent a look to Arnold who just sighed.

"Just go with it...'Was all he could say before he chuckled.

Even in the future, his grandma was still her kooky but lovable self...

* * *

 _Back with Andy_

Once Andy was done with his phone call, he opened the bathroom door, only to come face to face with the biggest brat in the whole world, otherwise known as his little sister Megan.

"Hey Megan, bathrooms all yours...'Andy said smoothly, but she didn't move.

"What were you doing in there?...'Megan asked.

"What do you _think?...'_ Andy said with an eye roll, thinkig that she is just being a pest.

"I heard you talking in there...like you were talking to someone..."Megan said in her nosy way.

"None of your business what I do in the bathroom...Sheesh, can't a guy get like two minutes of privacy, around here...'Andy loudly complained as he walked back to his parents who were still tending to Henry.

 _"He's hiding something..."_ Megan thought.

She noticed that her brother seemed to be hiding something since last night, she could see his signs...

Megan followed him and Andy tried to keep his nerves hidden with a mask of annoyance at his younger sibling's antics

"If it's alright dad, can we play a little later, I got a call from G...He wants me to help move some boxes to the attic...'Andy lied.

"He does? well, I can come and help..."Dad offered and Andy internally panicked but tried to keep it cool, but to his surprise, his sister actually said something helpful.

"But daddy, you promised that after breakfast, you, me and Mimi can have a tea party together?...'Megan whined like any 5 year old girl would.

 _"Thank you Megan_..."Andy thought as he tried to use this.

"It's okay dad, G said it's not that many boxes...I can handle it..." Andy said.

"And he'll have me to help too...'Kiara said as she came into the kitchen, no doubt wondering what was taking so long.

"Besides if you don't, she's just gonna keep whining until you say yes..."Andy joked as he pointed at Megan.

"Would not..."Megan said in an indignified tone.

"Whatever..."Andy rolled his eyes at her.

 _"Pwease_ daddy, you promised...'Megan pleaded as she batted her lashes and gave her dad the green puppy eyes that he always ends up falling for.

"Oh, okay, angel...'Dad said as he was sucked in by his sister's deliberate act of manipulative cuteness.

Again...

"If you are going to your great grandfather's house..."Mom started.

"G already said he would pick me up at the corner..." Andy said, not lying this time.

"Alright, but before you go..." She started.

"I got my cell phone fully charged, sun block , hand sanitizer, buss pass, GPS and I know...don't talk to strangers or accept rides with them and look both ways before crossing the street and wear clean underwear...I got it...'Andy said quickly before she could say anything.

Mom just laughed and seemed satisfied and Andy was glad that with dad around, her over protectiveness seems to be more calmed down today...It was a little weird but he's not questioning his lucky break. After mom instructed him and Kiara to only wait at the corner and wait for G and reminding them to call her to pick them up as soon as he was done, Andy noticed that his sister was still giving him that look on her face.

 _"Great...little miss tattle tale is suspicious...Oh well, maybe she'll forget by the time I g_ _et back..."_ Andy thought, trying to be optimistic before he realized how unlikely his thought was.

"Remember Andy, to call me to pick you up after you help your grandfather, alright..." Mom reminded for the second time.

"Yes mom, I'll call as soon as I am done with helping G and G.G..."Andy lied and felt bad about it.

He didn't like lying to his folks but he had no choice here, he has no idea what would happen if she or dad find out the truth...

"That's right, baby..."She kissed him on the cheek before stepping back as she decided to wait until G shows up.

"Mom.." Andy sighed and tried not to blush at her over affection and tried not to look at Kiara too.

He loves his mom but sometimes she acts like she loves him a little _too_ much at times...Soon enough G arrived and was thankfully quick to pick up his lie about the boxes and reassured mom that he can drive him too and back once the "work" is all done.

"Well alright...best of luck you three..." Mom said before she went back inside, as she entered Andy noticed in the window that Megan was still looking at him with her " _I know you did something"_ eyes that always caused him some kind of stress before.

"Megan suspects something, doesn't she?..."Kiara, being smart, noticed the behavior between the two sibling's.

"No doubt..."Andy groaned.

His little sister is being her annoying, nosy self and he had to keep lying to his own parents just for their own good. The little football headed boy was wondering just how this could get any worse?

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Near the State Prison_

A man wearing an orange prison jumpsuit was running as fast as he could to avoid any potential eyes and any patrolling officers. Just a few moments ago, he finally pulled off his grand escape after 25 years of failures. He was finally away from his accursed prison and he wasn't going to go back.

 ** _"BARK! BARK!..._** " The growls and barks of the prison dogs were heard and getting louder, making the man more desperate.

"I think he went this way..." A cop shouted and the man could hear them getting closer.

He had to get out of sight!

"Not this time..." The man muttered as he dove into the lake and swam as fast as he could. He managed to reach a very large rock sticking out and hid behind it. He saw the patrol men passing the area, completely missing him, thus sparring him having to return to his disgusting prison cells.

"Finally! Freedom..." The man laughed before coughing up some water that went into his mouth. He decided it was best to keep swimming. He soon reached Elk Island and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air and he took off his prison jumpsuit.

After 25 years, he was free!

His eyes then landed on the city of Hillwood, who had become much large over the years...Something he wasn't a part of. He growled in anger at the sight of that town. The town who ruined his and his family's very life!

 _"Grrr..."_ Was his intelligent response as his blood boiled at the sight of the town.

Right now a good chunk of it should have been his Super Mall but thanks to that obnoxious little Football headed boy, the kid with the weird stack of hair and the brat with the one eyebrow, he was ruined.

Well, he figured now was as good a time as any to return the favor.

Despite being in jail, news still got to him. He knew that those kids have grown up and made names for themselves, especially that Football headed kid who was no longer a kid and even had a family of his own now, having married the bratty girl with the uni-brow who had helped him ruin everything.

Well, one way or the other, he was going to get his revenge.

"Those two…. The man said darkly as he pulled out a newspaper clipping featuring the very couple, a news story from a year ago which covered the wife getting an award for a book, with her husband standing next to her and in the very picture, he saw some children there as well.

Three kids, a boy, a girl and a newborn baby and they all looked every bit as obnoxious as their parents did…

Better watch out, because Scheck is back..."He said darkly as he put the picture back in his shirt pocket before his eyes landed back to the city before he left to prepare for his revenge.

Revenge was a dish best served cold, after all and revenge, like change, is good!

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Suspicions and slip ups_**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Be sure to check my profile page for information regarding the New Hey Arnold fanfic challenge I recently ensued. Rules and information are on my profile page._

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny** and **DeepVoice'06:** Maybe...or maybe not...I guess we will see...

 **Guest:** How's this for action?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	11. Suspicions and slip ups

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 11:_** _ **Suspicions and slip ups**_

Arnold and the gang had finished eating breakfast and while grandma was busy washing the dishes, they decided to head to the living room to wait for grandpa to shows up with Andy. Helga, out of boredom, reached for the remote control, but Arnold stopped her.

"Helga no, grandpa and Andy said that we can't watch anything on TV without their permission...'Arnold reminded as he watched Helga groan in exasperation.

"Oh Criminy! Was is this, the future or boot camp?...'Helga said sarcastically as she put the remote down, obviously ticked off and bored.

"Chill out Pataki, it's only been a few minutes since Phil left..."Gerald pointed out.

"I know but if we can't watch TV or go outside, what exactly _can_ we do?..." Helga demanded.

She didn't even have the privileged of writing poetry or unwinding in her Arnold shrine, so she was bored and that it turn, made her feel agitated.

The kids were silent as they realized she did make a point. Arnold sighed and went to a nearby closet and pulled out a game.

"Checkers?...'He suggested, getting a look from the fiery blonde girl.

* * *

 _Later_

Andy got out of the old Packard with Kiara and his great grandfather Phil. He walked up the steps and opened the door and as always, a bunch of animals ran out, including the stray Pepper he picked up yesterday, though he stopped upon seeing him.

"Hey there boy..." Andy said as he petted the dog on his head before entering the old Boarding house.

"Look who's here, everybody..."G said as he announced his presence.

Andy walked into the room and to his surprise, he saw both his younger father and uncle Gerald playing checkers and he saw his younger mom and aunt Phoebe in the middle of a card game.

"Go fish...'Helga said before she noticed Andy's presence.

"Hey Andy...'Arnold said as he got up, no longer interested in that game.

"Hey...what's going on here?..."Andy asked.

"We were bored...so, any news..." Helga said, hoping that something good would happen now.

"Well, I tried researching the whole time portal thing last night but I couldn't find anything we didn't already know...which is way too weird..."Kiara said... "I did find an article about a man from over 75 years ago, who claimed that he had seen the portal and had he had gone in time to see the dinosaurs..." Kiara said.

"Really? What happened?...'Arnold asked hopefully.

"The guy was deemed crazy and sent to the loony bin for life and the whole thing was ruled as a hoax..."Kiara said with a sheepish frown.

"That's helpful..."Helga muttered sarcastically.

"I did notice that the man said he spent about a week there, managing living among a heard of prehistoric animals until he saw the same portal and came back...and if that's true, then the portal will indeed come back ,but he retained his memories of the whole situation..yet I don't think any changes happened to the timeline.."Kiara said.

"Which reestablishes the fact that we can't let you guys see something you aren't mean to see...'Andy said seriously.

"Alright...we heard you loud and clear last night...'Helga said, feeling irritated and frustrated all over again.

"Look guys, I just wanted to make sure that you guys were still doing good and to give you guys this..."Andy said as he handed them what looked to be an old looking cell phone.

"A cell phone?...'Helga questioned.

"Just in case...tomorrow is Monday and me and Kiara have to go to school...and here are my and Kiara's numbers...if anything happens, you guys call me and me and Kia will be here quick to help..."Andy said.

"Now short-man, I'll handle all the trouble while you're at school, we don't want to risk you getting in trouble..."Phil said to his great grandson.

"Like that will stop him..."Kiara muttered, making the others look at her funny like.

"Just in case..."Andy said as he handed the phone and number to Arnold.

"Thanks, Andy...'Arnold said appreciatively.

"Anything else?..."Helga asked.

"Actually yes, me and Kiara, me and Kia wanted to know if...you guys felt strange...'Andy said.

"What do you mean by strange?...'Gerald asked suspiciously.

"We want to know if you guys are physically feeling okay and didn't have a freak out last night?...'Kiara said.

"What, did the man in that article experienced such symptoms?...'Phoebe asked.

"Actually...no...but I read in this sci-fi book time travelers experience strange reactions to being out of time..."Kiara said, making the others but Andy look at her funny.

"What? You never know...'She said seriously to them.

"We are fine, we all went to sleep and didn't feel anything strange...'Arnold said.

"Yeah, nothing strange..other than the fact that we had to sleep 25 years away from home, but you know that story..."Helga muttered.

"Well, I'm glad..."Andy said, feeling glad that so far, things are still under control.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Back at Andy's house_

Little Megan Shortman, an adorable little 5 year old girl with blonde hair in a pink bow, big green eyes and a dimple cheek smile was in the middle of a tea party with her daddy and her favorite dolly Mimi.

"More tea Milady..."Megan said as she poured what really was orange juice to her toy cup to her doll and then turned to her father.

"Would you like some more tea, daddy..."Megan said sweetly to her father who laughed and humored her.

"Of course, Meggie-kins..."Arnold said, while his little daughter did a " _tut tut"_ wave with her finger.

"Daddy, remember I told you...during tea parties, I am Lady Megan...'The little girl said, trying to sound sophisticated.

"Alright, pardon me... _Lady_ Megan...'Arnold said, making his little girl smile widely as she poured him his _"tea"_ and handed him some cookies on a pink, plastic plate.

"So...Count Daddy...How was your trip...'Megan said, trying to sound fancy, which only made her sound even cuter to her father.

"It was simply wonderful, my lady..."Arnold said, happy that she is having fun, even if she made him wear a toy top hat from one of her teddies, to get him more in the role of a count.

Anything for his little girl, not that her brother's weren't equally as precious to him and his wife, mind you, but Henry is with his mom right now, and Andy is still at his great-grandfather's house, helping him out. Arnold is still looking forward to playing with him when he gets back.

"Uh oh, out of tea...be right back daddy, you keep Lady Mimi company...'Megan said as she took her tea pot and went to the kitchen.

Arnold chuckled, finding his sweet little daughter to be as adorable as she has always been.

* * *

 _Downstairs_

Megan went downstairs to the kitchen and saw her mother there, who was in the middle of burping her baby brother Henry.

"Mommy, can I have some more orange juice...we're all out for my tea party..."Megan asked her mommy.

"Sure, angel, just let me finish with Henry..." Her mother said as she managed to get her baby to let out an audible burp and spit up a little on the cloth his mommy used just in case.

 _ **"Ew**_..." Megan said in disgust.

"Don't be like that, you were even louder when I used to burp you and you spit up quite a bit too..." The mother said in a playful way to her daughter who refused to believe it.

"I find that hard to believe...'Megan said in denial while her mother cleaned up her her baby brother and then put him in his play pen.

She soon came back, got the orange juice carton and poured it inside the toy teapot to please her little girl.

"Now be careful not to spill, I just cleaned the carpet...'She said sternly.

"I will be careful mommy..."Megan said, using her cutest face possible, until she noticed something on the table.

"What's that?...'Megan pointed at the item...

"Oh, it's Andy's _gi,_ I was just about to put it in the wash, along with some other stuff.."She said to her daughter.

The mention of her brother's name, made the little girl recall his behavior earlier today and last night too.

"Is he still at great-grandpa's house?...'Megan asked her mother who nodded.

"Yes, sweetie but he'll be back as soon as he finished helping him out..."She said to her daughter.

Megan soon left, carrying the tea pot filled with juice, but her thoughts weren't about cutesy tea parties with her daddy at the moment. No, they were about her big brother. She might just be 5 years old and she might like playing with dolls and tea parties, but she is smarter than she looks. She can read and write at a second graders level, a fact that her parents are very proud of, and even if the adults don't notice, she is always paying attention to what is going on around here.

Her brother has been acting weird lately, by being out most of the day yesterday when they were at Uncle's Gerald house, being all quiet and lost at thought during daddy's welcome home and now this morning, with his secret bathroom meeting and acting so weird.

She knew that he is hiding something...

She knew her big brother even better than he knew himself, she made it her personal mission to always keep tabs on him, just in case he is up to something. Okay, she knows her brother is not a bad guy, and yeah, they fight a lot and he can be pretty bossy, but he can be fun too when he decides to actually try and play with her but it's her job to keep an eye on him, just in case something is up...or he tries something.

The little girl soon arrived to her room and announced her presence, trying to sound as cute as possible to endear her father.

"Lady Megan has arrived...'She announced, carrying the toy tea pot.

"Excellent, my lady..."Arnold said with a smile.

Megan smiled, she really did enjoy playing with her daddy, just like she likes playing with mommy too but she's busy cleaning and taking care of Henry at the moment. The little girl continued playing her game with her daddy, all the while still thinking of her brother's suspicious behavior.

Whatever it is that he is hiding, she will find out when he gets back home...

 _"You can try and hide big brother, but I always find out..."_ Megan thought before she took a sip of her tea and continued to play with her dear old, daddy.

* * *

 _Back with Andy_

Andy blinked, feeling a strange chill run down his spine, which was noticed by his younger father, who was on the couch with him while Kiara talked to the other's about their situation.

"Is something wrong, Andy?...'Arnold asked.

"I'm fine..." Andy said, figuring this weird since the AC wasn't that low.

He just hopes he isn't getting a cold, the last thing he needs is to be sick at a time like this. He needs to be at his 100% all week if he wants to make sure things don't end up backfiring spectacularly.

"If you two boys are done chatting...can somebody tell me where all to find something decent to eat around here..."Helga said in a bossy way.

Arnold was about to say something, only for Andy to beat him to it.

"I know where mo-... _my_ great grandparents hide the cookie jar...'Andy said, happy that neither didn't notice his almost slip up.

He can't believe he almost called her _"mom"_ again and with his younger dad standing right next to him.

 _"Stupid._..'Andy internally berated himself.

He knows what is at stake here, he told them all about it but...okay, she's his mom and it's still too weird to him at the fact that she is now his own age and she doesn't even know she _IS_ his mom. He has to remember, heck the mom at home and the girl here act way different, so it should be easy to remember that he can't call her the _M_ word.

He _**CANNOT**_ slip up around her, or dad or anyone else!

After his mental argument, he sighed in relief when, thankfully, _neither_ had noticed his near slip up, even his mom. She just followed him as he went a cabinet that had the cookies in it, and handed her some, happy that he still has the situation under control.

Though, for how long?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Sibling vs Sibling_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I made a new TV Tropes page for the Hey Arnold series called ' _After the Jungle Series",_ be sure to check it out, okay :)

 _ **Fanfic/AfterTheJungleSeries**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** It certainly has...

 **SuperMicro04:** Glad to know that I could please...

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** Thank you..

 **DeepVoice'06:** How's this?

 **Guest:** Don't worry, I plan on seeing this story through :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	12. Sibling vs Sibling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 12:_** _ **Sibling vs Sibling**_

Phoebe Heyerdahl has always considered herself a rational person, or at the very least, she tries to be. She always tries to be logical and calm during any crises in order to form a solution and she has gotten quite good at that as long as she was patient. This was mostly due to her friendship with Helga, which has given her a lot of practice with the latter.

However, even this situation, being stuck in the future, is still a shock to her but she is remaining calm and trying to be logical. She tried hard to think of the positives, at the very least they have shelter and a plan, along with the assistance of Arnold's future son Andy along with his companion Kiara who seems to be the smarter and more rational one of the two. Not to mention she also gets to hang out with Gerald too, so there is at least some silver lining here...

"Andy, a word please..."Kiara called her male companion to her.

Phoebe saw them go to the kitchen and she sighed.

She didn't speak to her much but she couldn't help but feel strange around the young girl. She couldn't explain it but she felt some sort of sense of familiarity with the girl since they got here, even if she knew it didn't make any sense.

Maybe the girl reminded her a bit of herself, she does seem to be very smart and mature for her age. That had to be it.

Suddenly Andy and her had come back, and the dark haired girl had a displeased look on her face.

"Alright everybody look...I kind of have a place to be right now, so I have to go...remember if you need any help from me, call my phone and I will try and come back as fast as I can...Also, I am going to try and look more information on the time portal to see if I can...any questions?..."Kiara said to the group of misplaced time travelers who said nothing...

Until-

'Excuse me?..."Phoebe piped up, getting a look of surprise from the future girl.

"I'm sorry but where exactly are you going?..."Phoebe asked the girl, who suddenly looked uncomfortable for some reason.

"Home...something came up and I have to go..."Kiara answered, trying hard to be as vague as possible.

There is no way she is going to tell her that her _daddy_ had called her home, since they are suppose to lunch together with her mother and sister at Chez Pierre this afternoon with her mom's boss and she needs to get ready. In her rush to get to Andy and get here, she totally forgot since she left before her dad could tell her.

"I'll walk you out, Kiara..."Andy said to his best friend.

Phoebe soon saw Kiara leave, her eyes still on her, even as she walked out the door. The young Heyerdahl girl sighed.

She should be grateful for her help in this situation. Andy is helping them a lot, but he is Arnold's son, so he was already involved with this, but Kiara isn't and she is still trying hard to help them get home. Not to mention that she has been nothing short of helpful, courteous and friendly to them in their hour of need. It made Phoebe smile a bit, feeling some fondness for the girl, which she only thinks is respect.

 _"I will give her this much...I think I like her.._."Phoebe thought to herself before Helga and her started talking to pass the time.

* * *

 _Later_

Andy had arrived to his home after making sure that everything was alright with his little time traveling parents and god parents. Kiara is currently with her family at some fancy restaurant and now he is home, his mom having picked him up by the curve, after G made sure none of those guys could see her.

"So Andy darling, how was everything with your great-grandpa, any trouble with the boxes?..."His mother asked him from the driving seat.

"Everything went well mom, all under control...'Andy said vaguely to his mom, who thankfully didn't press for home.

After a while, they soon made it home and Andy saw his dad playing with both Henry and Megan in the living room. And he noticed the dirty look his sister sent him when their parent's weren't looking.

"Hey champ, how was everything over at your great grandfather's house?...'Arnold asked his first born son.

"All good, dad...'Andy answered.

"No trouble?...'Arnold asked him.

"It was just boxes dad, I can't see any trouble..."Andy said coolly, trying to ignore the gnaw of guilt in his gut.

He hates lying to his dad, but it's for his own good. The less he knows about this, the better.

At least that's what Kiara told him anyway.

"Well come on, let's go play some catch outside and after that, we can all do something together...'Arnold said to his son who smiled.

The two oblong headed males soon went to their backyard to play their game. Megan kept looking at her brother, until her mother got her attention.

"Come on angel, mommy's going to make some snacks..." Mommy said to her little girl.

"Okay mommy..."Megan said as her mother picked up Henry and soon went to the kitchen.

Megan however sent another look to her big brother who is outside with their dad and she frowned. She had a feeling something is happening and he isn't talking.

" _I know that you're up to something..."_ Megan thought as she went to the kitchen to join her mother.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Boarding House_

Helga sighed for the millionth time that day alone. Andy had left a few hours ago after giving them that information and...okay, Helga is thrilled that she gets to stay at the Boarding House and be so close to her one true love, Arnold but even so, there are way too many restrictions here, either watching television or playing mundane board games.

"I'm bored. ..."Helga complained.

"We know Helga, you said that 10 minutes ago..."Arnold said with a sigh.

"Hey excuse me but it's true... you know, when most people imagine traveling to the future, there's a lot more excitement involved..."Helga muttered.

Arnold said nothing while the grumbling blonde girl remained on the couch, bored out of her mind.

"Say, you guys?..."Helga asked suddenly.

"What is it, Helga?..."Phoebe, who had been reading a book, asked her blonde friend.

"I was just wondering...Andy said that the time portal will send up back home...like from when we had left?..."Helga asked curiously.

"It should...why?..." Arnold answered, since he couldn't help himself.

"No reason...I'm just glad since that means we at least won't get yelled at for being late for curfew or whatever..."Helga sighed.

As much as she wanted to return home to her own time period, she would be lying if she said that she was eager to get back to her home, to watch her parents continuing to worship the ground that Olga walks on and ignore her, like always...

Why did her life have to stink so much, anyway?

Maybe this whole trip in the future would have been better for her if she at the very least got to find out her own future but she knew that a lot is at stake here and despite it all, she didn't want to accidentally put Andy in danger.

She didn't know why she cared so much for a kid she isn't even sure will be hers... maybe it's because he's so much like Arnold...that must be it...

Speaking of Andy...

"You guys wonder exactly where it is that Andy and Kiara go whenever they leave?..."Helga asked suddenly, making Arnold blink at that.

"I guess home...why?..."Arnold asked and Helga shrugged.

"No reason..."Helga sighed as she got off from the couch and decided to get something from the kitchen to occupy her time.

As much as Andy didn't want to talk about the future and his home life, other than being Arnold's future son, Helga had managed to figure another thing about him...it's clear that neither he nor Arnold live in the Boarding House but they obviously still live somewhere in Hillwood.

She would like to know where but she knew that's off limits too...

Just like everything else here!

 _"The future stinks..."_ Helga thought grumpily to herself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At Andy's House_

The young football headed boy had finished the fun game of catch with his father, had eaten the snacks and then lunch made by his mother and is now alone in the privacy of his bedroom. The boy is tired and apprehensive. At the very least he managed to make sure that his younger parents and the others were okay and had a plan in case something happens during school tomorrow...however, he still had to keep lying to his parents and be on guard, and that's stressful enough. ..the heavy implications that time might be in dangerous wasn't helping much either.

"How much longer?..."Andy grumbled as he tossed on his bed, no longer bothering reading the graphic novel he had tried to distract himself with.

No matter what, his mind keeps going to his adventure at hand...

 _ **RRRIIINNNNGGGGG ! !**_

Andy suddenly heard his cell phone ring and quickly picked it up. He was surprised to see that it was the Boarding House.

"Oh man!..."Andy exclaimed as he quickly answered it.

"Hello! G! What happened?!..."Andy exclaimed, fearing the worst.

 _"Konochiwa Iko-kun, I was just testing the emergency backups..._ 'An old, feminine voice called.

Andy blinked and sighed in relief, as he knew it was just his great grandmother Gertie, in one of her _"wise, martial arts master kicks",_ and using one of her many nicknames for him.

"It's Andy, G.G...'Andy said, almost in amusement.

"What's up?..." He asked, a little calmer now..."How's everybody doing?..."He asked, still curious.

 _"Kimba, Eleanor, the Colonel and Marie Curie are all fine, my little grasshopper..._ 'She said.

 _'POOKIE! Are you bothering Andy, again?..."_ The annoyed voice of Great-grandpa could be heard from the background.

Andy briefly heard a short argument in the backroom, and the muttering of _"crazy old bird"._

 _"Hey short-man, sorry about that.._."G said to his great grandson over the phone, who blinked.

"It's fine G...And G.G. wasn't bothering me..."Andy answered.

"So...nothing has happened there?..."Andy asked, still concerned...

"Don't worry, everybody is alright...the worst is that they are bored as heck...but what can you do?...'G said.

"That's a relief...the last thing I need is for-...'Andy paused, and blinked.

Why did he get the feeling that he is being watched? Andy looked around his room and noticed that it seemed quiet and empty...maybe a little too quiet. However, he did hear a faint noise and he got suspicious.

'Andy?..."G said only the phone.

"I'll call you back, G..."Andy said quietly before he hung up.

The football headed boy quickly and quietly looked and checked his room, getting a hunch that he insist alone right now. He checked under his bed, his hamper, behind his door and kept searching until he reached his closet. Andy frowned when he made it there, opened the door and when he did so, something fell out of it and caused an audible _**"ow".**_

It was a little blonde girl in white and pink clothes, holding a toy microphone, some recording device and she had a nervous look on her face now...Andy frowned when he knew his suspicions had been correct.

 _ **"MEGAN!..."**_ Andy yelled.

"Andy?!..."Megan exclaimed in surprise to being caught.

 _ **"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!.**_..'Andy yelled at the sight of her and Megan who got up, dropped her innocent look and flat out glared at him.

"Just what the heck were you doing in there anyway?..."Andy demanded.

"Playing hide and seek..."Megan lied and Andy didn't believe her.

"And why exactly do you have this?..."Andy paused to the devices in her hand and Megan still sent him a defiant look.

"The better question is...What's going on with you?..."Megan demanded.

"What are you talking about? ..."Andy shouted.

"You have been acting really weird lately . ..even more after you came back from great grandpa's house..."Megan said.

Andy frowned and tried hard to contain his panic, and just settled for sending her an annoyed eye roll.

"I'm not hiding anything Megan,and even if I was that doesn't mean you can spy on me! If I told you once, I told you a _trillion_ times to stay out of my room and to stop messing with my stuff!..." Andy yelled.

He wanted to get Megan suspicious off him, and hopefully causing an argument might distract her...

No such luck..

"I'm not stupid Andy, just tell me what's going on, already!..."Megan said as she even impatiently stomped her foot and Andy groaned.

"For the tenth time! Nothing, you little pest!..."Andy yelled.

"I'm not little or a pest!..."Megan yelled back at him.

Before their fighting could escalate further, it was then that their mother appeared, to break up their fighting.

"That's enough you two, break it up..."Their mother said as she got between them.

The two siblings continued to glare at each other, before they address their mom.

"Andy called me names and yelled at me!..."Megan pointed.

"Megan broke into my room... _**again**_ ...and was messing with my stuff... _**AGAIN!..."**_ Andy shouted.

"Was not!..."Megan yelled at him.

"Was too!..."Andy yelled at her.

"WAS NOT!.."

WAS TOO!..."

" _ **QUIET!..."**_ Their mother suddenly yelled, startling the two kids enough to shut them up for a moment.

They saw that she wasn't pleased and even had her arms crossed...Yep, she looks pretty ticked.

"Now... Megan, you know that it's not nice to enter your brother's room without knocking and without his permission..."She slightly scolded her while Megan just tried to look as innocent as possible.

"I did knock mommy, but the door was open..."Megan said and Andy sent her a dirty look.

"Doesn't matter... it's not nice..."The blonde woman said, before she turned to Andy, who for a moment, had been smirking...only to lose it when the attention is now on him.

"And Andy, stop getting so worked up... you're the older one and you don't _need_ to yell or call your sister names now, do you?... "She said in the same scolding tone she did with Megan. Andy looked embarrased and slowly nodded his head to his mom.

Andy and Megan remained silent during this scolding for a moment.

"Now can you two say sorry to each other and make up?..."She said to her kids.

Andy and Megan sent another glare at each other, before they saw the frown on their mother's face and it's obvious that she is not playing any games. The two blonde children sighed and figured they might as well get it over with.

"I'm sorry..."The two kids said at once in a reluctant way and even shook hands too.

Their mother smiled in a pleased way.

"That's much better...now run along and play Meggie-kins. ..."Helga said to her daughter who nodded.

"Yes, mommy.."Megan said obediently as she walked out of the room, carrying her spy toys with her.

Helga then turned to her son...

"Why don't you go out and play too, sweetie?..."She suggested but Andy yawned.

"If it's all the same mom, I think I rather have a cat nap or something right now..."Andy said to his mom.

"A nap? Well, alright..."She said.

" _ **WAH! ..."**_ They suddenly heard crying coming from a nearby room and they both knew what it meant.

"Sounds like Henry woke up from his nap now..."The other sighed as she exited the room.

Andy sighed and noticed that Megan was still in the hallway, glaring at him in total suspicion.

"This isn't over..."Megan said dramatically before she walked away. Andy frowned and crossed his arms at her persistence .

"Darn it..."Andy grumbled, already knowing this is going to be one of several migraine he will be getting from now.

Andy sighed, it was times like these that he wonders what it would be like to be an only child.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _School_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Call Me Nettie:** Thank you :)

 **Smckoy929:** How's this? :)

 **Invader Johnny:** Looks like it...

 **Nep2uune:** Seems probable...

 **DeepVoice'06:** Yeah...lucky...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	13. School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 13:_** _ **School**_

Phil looked confused when his great grandson suddenly hung up the phone, before he shrugged and hung up.

The elderly man soon went upstairs to see his time misplaced grandson and his friends reading some old comics that have been saved until then.

"Hey grandpa...you need something?...'Arnold asked as he tore his gave away from his comic.

"Nothing really, just wanted to check and see if you kids were alright...how are you holding up?..."Phil asked.

"Considering the fact that we are 25 years away from home and with nothing interesting to do, just peachy..."Helga said sarcastically.

"That's nice...anyway, dinner will be ready in about an hour..."Phil said.

Suddenly they all heard a crashing noise and some maniacal laughing.

"As soon as I manage to catch the great boar, we will be eating good tonight!...'Echoed, along with some more crazy laughing.

Phil heard this, shook his head and sighed.

"On second thought, I'll order you guys a pizza..."Phil sighed, much to Helga, Phoebe and Gerald's relief.

They rather not find out exactly what grandma is planning on hunting tonight for dinner.

Phil soon went downstairs and Arnold put his comic down and stared at his ceiling, still amazed at how similar it is to the one from his own time, and yet he knows there are differences.

Being 25 years in the future really surprised him and while he isn't allowed to find out exactly what has become of his life, he knows, just by looking at Andy, that his life is great. Andy even said that their life together is great and he doesn't want that to change.

 _"Man, Andy_..."Arnold thought, still feeling pretty fond of the kid who will become his future son.

So yeah, he is still curious as to what became of his life, but the fact that his grandparents are still arrive, he apparently still lives in Hillwood and he ends up having a son as amazing as Andy is proof enough that it is good, as far as he is concern.

Really, he could wait and see what kind of job he will have, who he will marry...yeah, he wants to know but he is willing to wait and have that be a surprise, and even finding out if his parents-

 _"My parents..._ "Arnold paused, as the thought came to his mind.

Okay, sure...the thought has popped into his mind a few times since he came to the future. The thing he wanted to ask Andy the most is...if he ever managed to find them or at the very least, of what happened to his missing mother and father.

He wanted to know, but he can't bring himself to ask since Andy made it clear that any and all information regarding their future is off limits. Arnold is trying to be patient, but...well...

 _"I just hoped that...whatever happens...I at least managed to find out what happened to them.._."Arnold thought in a mixture of frustration and longing.

He didn't even tell the other how such a temptation is pretty much killing him, but he can't. His friends here have no idea what it feels like, having the answer to the biggest question in your life so close, and yet, you can't even ask said question, with the risk of hurting so many.

So he remained silent, as he continued to look up at the ceiling, trying to be content with that fact that, regardless of what happens, he still has 25 years of being with his beloved grandparents and a cool son to look forward too.

It will have to be enough for him...for now.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Andy had woken up early, made a quick call to the boarding house and was glad that everybody still seemed to be okay, and then quickly went to the bathroom to get himself ready for school.

His parents noticed.

"Andy...look at you..."Helga said in a stunned voice.

"What is it?..."Andy asked.

"You're up...and dressed...and it's only seven...and it's Monday..."Helga said.

"Yeah, so what?...'Andy asked, not getting it.

"Usually I have to wake you up on Mondays..."Helga commented and Andy was worried she was suspicious.

"I got up early and couldn't get back to sleep...another curse of Mondays..."Andy grumbled, trying to make himself sound bitter, just to throw his mom off.

She giggled and it seemed to have done the trick.

'Well, I have a cure for those Monday's blues...you're favorite blueberry pancakes...'The mother said as she placed a stack of them in front of her first born.

"Alright..."Andy said as he started munching them down.

"Where is dad, anyway?..."Andy asked as he noticed the absence of his father.

"He got an early morning call from the university...he had to leave early in order to deal with something, so I packed his breakfast to go..."She commented.

Soon Megan came to the table, send a glare to her brother and sat at her usual seat...the one with the booster seat.

The two siblings stared at each other, glared and said nothing while Helga placed some pancakes for her daughter.

"Good morning Megan sweetie, did you sleep well?...'Helga asked her little girl ,who immediately smiled at her.

"Yes, mommy...I had a dream that I saw a unicorn and a rainbow...'Megan said, pouring on the cutesy act.

"Oh that's nice...now hurry up you two...I'll help fix you up Megan and then we have to go to school...'She said and her children nodded.

As Helga then went to give Henry his breakfast, there was an uncomfortable silence between Andy and Megan.

Megan continued to glare at her brother, while Andy glared back. The two blonde siblings, just ate their breakfast and still sent the other distrusting looks.

" _Nosy pest..."_ Andy thought.

 _"He's still hiding something...you can't fool me._..'Megan thought as she continued to glare at him as she ate her pancakes and drank her orange juice.

Soon their mother came back, with Henry all ready and they soon went inside her car, to go to school.

 _"School..."_ Andy thought, his mind still on his younger parents and how much he has to keep this lie going with his regular parents.

And it's only Monday to boot.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At P.S 118_

Their mother had dropped them off at school and Andy and Megan soon separated to their respective wings. Since Megan is still in kindergarten, she went to Ms. Polly's class, while Andy still had a good five minutes before homeroom with Mr. Simmons started.

The blonde haired, oblong headed kid walked through the halls and was greeted by several of his friends and acquaintances until he went to his locker and soon saw his best friend and locker neighbor, Kiara Johanssen was already there.

"Hey Andy..."Kiara greeted.

"Hey..."Andy said.. ."I called G this morning, he says that...you-know...are okay..."Andy whispered to her as he opened his locker.

"That's good to hear...so I predict that we will see them again this afternoon..."Kiara said.

"Duh..."Andy said as he closed his locker, only to see Courtney appear, with a flirty look on her face.

" _Hi Andy_ ~..."Courtney greeted in a way that made Andy gulp and Kiara to look mad.

"Hey Courtney..."Andy said and Kiara crossed her arms.

"Hey...'Kiara said, trying to control her jealousy.

"So, how's your distant relative Aaron?...'Courtney asked.

Andy was confused for a moment,until he remembered who _"Aaron"_ is suppose to be.

"He's fine...loving Hillwood and all of that...'Andy lied and Courtney kept sending him that smile that gave him the willies.

"That's nice...anyway Andy, if you aren't too busy this afternoon, do you want to go to Slaucens later..."Courtney asked as she fluttered her eyelashes, making Andy gulp nervously.

Kiara, thankfully, intervened on his behalf.

"Sorry, but Andy is busy later..."Kiara said and Courtney glared at her.

"I do believe that Andy can answer for himself..."Courtney said with her hands on her hips.

"She is right...I can't go to Slaucens, going over to G's later..."Andy said and Courtney deflated for a bit, while Kiara got a smug look on her face.

"Oh...okay, maybe next time...'Courtney said before she walked away, but not before sending him a wink.

Andy sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Just when is she going to understand that I only like her, not like-like her..."Andy groaned, before he turned to Kiara.

"Forget about her, we have more pressing matters and you know it..."Kiara said as she closed her locker.

Andy agreed and the two of them then went to Mr. Simmons class before the bell rang and they risked getting tardies. All the while, Andy hoped his time traveling guests were okay.

* * *

 _In Mr. Simmon's class_

Andy and Kiara took their usual seats, that were right next to each other and saw the bald, graying, elderly man who served as their teacher, Mr. Simmons.

"Good morning class...'The old man said cheerfully.

"Good morning Mr. Simmons...'The students all said in union.

"I trust that everyone had an extra special weekend...'The bald teacher asked.

"You have no idea...'Andy muttered to himself, while Mr. Simmons started with attendance.

During this time, Keisha, Adam and Freddy, his best friends after Kiara, tried to talk to him since they sat around them.

"So Andy, how's that cousin of yours or whatever and his friend?...'Adam whispered to him.

"He's find...he's staying with my great grandpa during his time here...'Andy answered as he whispered back.

'Word around the candy store is that you got into another fight with W.J and beat him again...'Freddy whispered to him.

"He tried to bully my relative and I had to do something about it...'Andy whispered back.

"I can't believe you got into a fight and didn't invite me...'Keisha muttered, before a smirk came on her face..." So, tell us...was it just W.J or did he have his goons with him?...'Keisha asked, clearly interested.

"He had Edgar, Spike, Nick and Joe with him, not that it made any difference...'Andy said, making his friends look impressed.

It's no secret that Andy is the strongest kid in the entire fourth grade, and it was their luck that he is the fourth grade's unofficial body guard to boot. W.J and his cronies can try, but they have never been able to beat Andy, whether it be a street fight or a match.

"Save all that strength for the match...remember that next weeks match is to tell whether you or W.J will make it to the regionals this year..."Keisha pointed out.

"I made it to the regionals three years in a row and it will be four this year..."Andy said with pride.

Suddenly Mr. Simmons came by, apparently having noticed their conversation.

"Children, please...social conversations can be had on their own time..."Mr. Simmons chastised, causing the kids to flinch.

"Sorry Mr. Simmons...'Andy, Kiara and the others all said in union and thankfully he left them off with a warning.

Andy focused on his teacher but his mind went back to the match next week. He has been so worried about this younger parents and godparents that he actually forgot about it.

 _"Calm down Andy, everything is still under control and no matter what, you can handle time travel and the tournament...just relax.._.'Andy thought as he tried to continue with the class lessons.

* * *

 _Next period_

Soon it was Andy's best and favorite class of all.

Gym class...

Coach Tucker Wittenberg appeared and blew his whistle.

"Okay kids, today we will be doing gymnastics today and for those who don't care enough to know, it's the jumping and flipping kind of sports...'The coach said, making the others, besides Andy, groan.

"First off, cart wheels...first one up, is Shortman, Andy..."Coach Wittenberg said and Andy made a face at that.

Andy sometimes hated going first, but since this is in alphabetical order sort of thing, he has no choice here. The blonde haired boy got into position and easily did a triple cartwheel with grace and balance, causing the teacher and those who watched to applaud.

"Nicely done, Shortman...Nicely done...'The coach said, impressed, before he had the next kid go, who clumsily, barely managed to get it done.

After every did the cartwheels, it was time to do the next activity , which is the splint jump, which Andy also managed to get easily done. After that, it was the front handspring, which he also had down.

Andy continued with gym class, all the while, he kept worrying about his younger parents, hoping that no matter what, they are okay. It's times like this that it truly felt that school was just too agonizingly slow.

He just wanted to get his younger parents back to where they belong, make sure that time doesn't change and for everything to go back to normal and he knows that they will...He just hoped he could wait a whole week until then.

Yeah, he really does _**not**_ like Mondays.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Temptations_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Little girls can be nosy little things...

 **Nep2uune** and **CoolGirl-Pataki :** We shall see...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	14. Temptations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 14:_** _ **Temptations**_

 _Later_

While Andy was busy in his own classes, his little sister Megan was in her kindergarten class, enjoying playtime with her best friends Kiki Janet, Janet and Mindy Berman. They were currently making a castle with the blocks.

"I say we should use the pink blocks for the tower...'Janet suggested.

"No, no...the blue ones...the blue ones...'Her twin sister, Mindy suggested.

The Berman twins soon started arguing over their respective favorite colors, while Kikia continued building with her blocks.

'Anyway Megan, once we finish building the castle, do you want to play Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty?...'Kiki asked, while Megan looked deep in thought.

"Megan?...'Kiki asked her best friend, who snapped out of it.

"Huh? What, Kiki?..."Megan asked.

"Are you okay, Megan, you seem quiet today...'Kiki said.

Megan figured she could tell her since she is her best friend and motioned her to come closer and soon whispered into her ear.

'Andy is hiding something, he has been acting weird all weekend and I think your sister is involved in it too..."Megan whispered, getting Kiki's attention.

'What are they doing?...'Kiki asked with interest.

"I don't know yet...I tried to find out last night, I was close but Andy caught me, but it proves he is hiding something...something _**big**_ and I want to find out what it is...'Megan said and Kiki looked interested.

 _"Oooh,_ what are you going to do once you find out, make him do your homework or get his allowance?...'Kiki asked with interest since those are the typical things a sibling demands when given a chance to blackmail their older ones.

"I don't know yet, I want to find out exactly what it is first..." Megan said, as she tried to think.

Soon their teacher, Ms. Polly came by.

"Alright kids, snack time...'She announced, causing all of the other kids to start cheering and running to the snack table.

"Come on, some grapes sound good about now...'Megan said as she and Kiki, along with the twins went to get their snacks.

All the while, Megan is still wondering how she is going to find out her big brother's secret.

Just what is it that he is hiding that he doesn't want her or their parents to know about, anyway?

* * *

 _Arnold didn't know how he got here but he didn't care. He is currently in a plane, flying over the forests of San Lorenzo, the place where his parents disappeared. He landed and began searching the entire jungle, climbing mountains, crossing rivers, facing off the beats of the jungle until he could find his missing parents.  
_

 _He soon entered a temple but he did not see either his mother or his father._

 _He got sad, he searched the entire jungle but he still could not find them._

 _"Where are my mom and dad?...'Arnold asked, feeling that gaping hole in his heart grow._

 _Suddenly a new figure appeared to the seen, the lighting made it hard to see his face, but Arnold got a glimpse of a football shaped head._

 _"I know where they are...'The kid said and Arnold's eyes widen._

 _'Really? where are they? what happened to them? please tell me...'Arnold begged as he ran to him._

 _But before he could reach him, he vanished into thin air. Arnold gasped in horror and felt the hole in heart grow ever more as the entire ground beneath him became to crack...and he began to fall and fall into darkness._

 _ **"AHHH!**...'Arnold yelled as he continued to fall, unable to believe that the one person who could tell him about his parents, was gone._

* * *

 _ **"AH!**_...'Arnold let out as he jolted awake.

He looked around and saw that he was in the living room. He must have taken a nap on the coach without realizing it. He thought about his dream, about what it meant and the feelings of longing he has been feeling since he got here grew stronger.

 _"Mom...dad...just where are you?._..'Arnold thought, feeling the feelings he always felt whenever he missed his parents. He went upstairs to his room, opened his drawer to get the picture of his parents...but to his surprise, it wasn't there.

"Oh no, where is it?...'Arnold panicked and looked all over his room but he couldn't find it. He went back downstairs and looked through the living room and halls but he also couldn't find the picture.

He had a bad moment, until an idea came to him...

 _"Oh, yeah...I don't live in the boarding house as an adult...so I must have taken the picture with me when I moved out._..'Arnold theorized.

But it did little to calm him down. If anything, the feeling of not even having their picture and one more mystery was getting on his nerves. Arnold didn't know what came over him but he grabbed the cellphone and number that Andy gave him, looked around and saw that Gerald, Phoebe, Helga and his grandparents were in the kitchen, apparently they didn't notice him.

He didn't know why he is sneaking out, maybe because he was worried they would try and talk him out of this. He went outside and pulled out the phone and found himself dialing the numbers that Andy gave him.

The phone started ringing.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

 _With Andy_

Andy was happy that it was time for lunch, he and his friends were eating at their usual table, with Kiara was still in the lunch line. Andy started eating the home made lunch his mother made for him, only for him to suddenly be getting a phone call.

"Huh?...'Andy said as he pulled out the phone and soon recognized the number.

The one from the phone he gave his child age father.

'Andy, what's wrong?...'Adam asked as he scarfed down his mystery meat.

"I got to take this, tell Kiara I'll be back in a minute...'Andy said as he soon went to take this call in private.

He soon went to the halls, since it would be quieter, and he then answered his phone.

'Hello..."Andy greeted.

 _"Hey Andy...it's Arnold.._.'Arnold said on the other end.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?...'Andy asked, feeling worried.

There was a silence for a while...until Andy heard a sigh on the other end.

 _'I can't do this..._ "Was heard.

'What? What's going on?...'Andy asked, worried.

 _"Forgive me Andy, I called because...I had a question I wanted to ask you...a selfish one I realize now...but I know you can't tell me, even if you wanted to...I'm sorry..._ 'Andy heard the sad voice of his father on the other end and Andy soon felt sorry for him.

"Hey..call down...look...what is it that you want to know about?...'Andy asked.

 _"I shouldn't ask since you can't tell me...you said so yourself..._ 'The sad voice said and Andy felt bad for him.

He had a feeling he knew what his dad want to ask him about and like he says, its an off limit question...since it has to be about grandpa Miles and grandma Stella. What other question would his father ask, at the risk he was talking, anyway?

"Dad, I have a feeling I know what you want to ask and I am sorry I can't answer you but...I promise, things will be alright as soon as we send you home...'Andy said, wanting to be there to comfort his younger dad.

 _"Thanks Andy...I better get back inside...bye..._ "Arnold said.

Andy was about to hand up, only to hear his father mutter, " _How do I turn this thing off?_..." as well as some other noises. He also heard " _I think that did it"_

Andy laughed and was about to tell his dad that it was still on, or better yet, just hang up on his end, only to hear some noise in the background.

 _"What? Let go of me! WHO ARE YOU?!.._.'Was heard, along with some muffled screams, before there was silence.

Andy heard it all and froze.

"Dad...dad...are you okay _ **? DAD!?.**_.."Andy shouted, only to get no response.

Andy got more worried and paler with the continued lack of response, only to hear some faint, maniacal laughing in the background.

 _ **"I got you now, boy.**_..'A deep, unfamiliar voice could be heard that made Andy feel horrified.

Andy couldn't believe this but there is no mistake about it.

Someone just kidnapped his dad...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Trouble_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, everybody hates Mondays...just ask Garfield XD

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	15. Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 15:_** _ **Trouble**_

 _Previously_

 _"Dad, I have a feeling I know what you want to ask and I am sorry I can't answer you but...I promise, things will be alright as soon as we send you home...'Andy said, wanting to be there to comfort his younger dad._

 _"Thanks Andy...I better get back inside...bye..."Arnold said._

 _Andy was about to hand up, only to hear his father mutter, "How do I turn this thing off?..." as well as some other noises. He also heard "I think that did it"_

 _Andy laughed and was about to tell his dad that it was still on, or better yet, just hang up on his end, only to hear some noise in the background._

 _"What? Let go of me! WHO ARE YOU?!...'Was heard, along with some muffled screams, before there was silence._

 _Andy heard it all and froze._

 _"Dad...dad...are you okay_ _ **? DAD!?.**_ _.."Andy shouted, only to get no response._

 _Andy got more worried and paler with the continued lack of response, only to hear some faint, maniacal laughing in the background._

 _ **"I got you now, boy.**_ _..'A deep, unfamiliar voice could be heard that made Andy feel horrified._

 _Andy couldn't believe this but there is no mistake about it._

 _Someone just kidnapped his dad..._

* * *

Andy was as pale as a ghost when he no longer could hear anything on the other end. All he knew is that somehow, someone just kidnapped his dad and before Andy knew it, he started running, no longer thinking, he just...he just has to get out of here and find him.

However, as Andy started running, he ran into somebody big.

To his rotten luck, it's W.J and he looks mad.

"Shorty Shortman..."W.J said with a growl at the sight of his lifelong enemy.

"Not now W.J..."Andy said as he tried to walk passed him, but W.J, being a big jerk, blocked his path.

"Not so fast, I still owe you for what happened on Saturday...'W.J said in an angry voice.

"I'll kick your butt, later...now move...I got to go...'Andy said, feeling himself getting more worried over his dad and even angrier at W.J's stupidity.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, Shorty?..." W.J said as he cracked his knuckles, making it obvious that he wants to fight right now.

Normally, Andy would have no problem clobbering him in a fight, he has done so on a regular basis since first grade, but this is an emergency. His dad is in trouble and he can't afford to waste time, but W.J is being stubborn and he also knew that if he gets caught fighting again, the teachers would come here to break them up, so that's out.

He needs to get out of this school, get away from W.J and the teachers and save his dad...but he will need something big.

Something _**REALLY**_ big if he wants to get out of here...

" _Come on, there has got to be someway-..._ 'Andy thought until an idea formed in his head.

It was a wild idea, bad and wrong on so many levels since he knew that he is going to have to break a big rule here, but he doesn't have a choice here. Andy quickly grabbed some gelatin that was on a random kid's table and before anyone could expect anything-

 _ **"FOOD FIGHT!**_..."Andy shouted as he suddenly grabbed the the gelatin at W.J's face.

And like that, total chaos ensued as every student in the cafeteria began throwing food all over, trying to hit anyone they could. Mash potatoes, mystery meat and sliced carrots were turned into weapons of war as the one clean cafeteria was soon turn into a war zone of semi edible food. Andy started running and turned back to see W.J yelling at him

 _ **"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, SHORTMAN!.**_.."W.J shouted before he was pelted with even more food projectiles.

Andy ignored him and used this opportunity to run out of the cafeteria. He was glad when he saw that all of the teachers had rushed to the cafeteria to get things under control, giving Andy the opportunity that he needed.

In the middle of all the chaos, Andy threw caution to the wind, ran out to the play ground since at this time, no one was there to stop him. Using his athleticism, he quickly hopped the fence and being the fastest kid in his entire grade, he was on across the street and to the next block in only a few moments.

Breaking so many rules and principals by doing this, but also knowing that he doesn't have a choice here.

His dad needs him right now. Unknown to Andy, a pair of mischievous green eyes had witness the entire thing and were watching him run away from the school.

* * *

 _With Kiara_

Kiara is a smart girl, one of the smartest kids at P.S118 and if there is one thing that she has learned in her entire 9 years of life, is that when something wild happens, her best friend Andy is usually involved with it.

She had just made it to her table when the food fight suddenly broke out, but before that, she had seen Andy from a distance with W.J, just in time for him to throw something at him...and that's when the food fight happened.

Kiara was the only one, since the rest of their friends didn't know or care who started the food fight, they just wanted to take part in it.

 _ **"ALRIGHT! THIS IS AWESOME!**_..."Keisha shouted as she started throwing food at any person nearby.

"I'll say..."Adam shouted as he was suddenly hit in the face with tapioca pudding, only to lick it as he liked that stuff.

 _ **"HAHA!**_..."Freddy shouted as he threw some mystery meat and hit Courtney, staining her new, fancy dress.

 _ **"MY DRESS**_!...'Courtney screamed before she grabbed some of her peas and threw it at Freddy, now taking part of the fight.

Kiara, in the middle of all of this chaos, knew that somehow, Andy is in trouble since he usually isn't the kind of person to start something like this...at least not without enough provocation, that is.

She went to the ground, and started crawling to avoid getting hit by even more food projectiles, while all of the teachers rushed in to break off the fight, she quickly ran to the front entrance and was on the street and started running, and dialed her cell phone, only to get a bad reception and thus, she couldn't contact Andy and get answers to his sudden rash actions.

She was getting worried, even more when she had a feeling she knew what might have caused this sudden, erratic action he just committed.

 _"Oh Andy, please be okay...'_ Kiara thought as she ran to the only place she believed he would go now and was willing to risk huge trouble for.

The Sunset Arms boarding house.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Logan and Lisa Sherman, the twin son and daughter of Olga Sherman, once known as Olga Pataki had just gotten out of their junior high, since it was a half day today and they didn't have any plans for this afternoon.

"So, what do you want to do, now?...'Logan asked.

"Not sure, maybe we can go to the park and play some ball...'Lisa suggested to her twin brother, who shrugged.

He wasn't as sporty as his sister was, but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy the great American pass time as much as the next kid.

However, before either twin could do or say something, they saw somebody running at top speed across the speed...somebody familiar.

"Hey, is that Andy?...'Logan said as he pointed to his cousin, who hasn;t noticed them.

Lisa looked in that direction and saw him. There is no mistake since there is only one kid they know who has a head shaped like that, and could run as fast as that.

"What is he doing?...'Lisa asked.

"It's not suppose to be half day at the elementary school, mom would have mentioned it..."Logan said as he and Lisa got suspicious.

It seems somebody is ditching today.

"Come on...let's go see what's up...'Lisa said as she started running in that direction.

Logan blinked, having not expected to turn this into a spying thing, but he soon found himself following his twin sister, to go see exactly what their cousin is up to.

Because whatever it is, it must be big if he is ditching school for it...

* * *

 _At The Boarding House_

Helga had a bad feeling that something was wrong when she came back to the living room and Arnold wasn't sleeping on the couch like he was five minutes ago.

'Anybody seen the Football Head..."Helga asked, upon noticing his absence.

Gerald and Phoebe, who had went to the kitchen for some lunch, also notice his absence.

"He must have gone upstairs...I'll go get him...'Gerald said as he went upstairs to search for his best friend.

However, five minutes later, Gerald came down and he looked worried.

"He's not upstairs...'Gerald said, much to the alarm of everyone, including Phil and Gertie, who had came from the basement due to Gertie wanting to bring up her old butter churn to make butter for the kids.

"Are you sure he is not on the roof?...'Phil asked.

'He's not there...'Gerald said.

"What about the bathroom?...'Gertie suddenly piped up and Gerald shook his head.

"He's not out on the front porch...'Helga said as she came back from outside.

"He's not in the backyard either...'Phoebe said as she suddenly came as well.

Everybody was getting worried, Phil and Gertie rushed upstairs and checked every room, even the borders rooms but their missing grandson wasn't there, they checked the boiler room, the root cellar, the bio house, practically every inch of the boarding house but to their horror and dismay, there was no sign of the football headed child anywhere.

And they were all getting worried.

 _'Arnold, where are you?..._ 'Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Phil and Gertie all thought in worry.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In an unknown location_

Arnold Shortman groaned a bit as he finally managed to regain consciousness, but the side of his head felt pretty sore, as it someone had struck it very hard.

 _'Ugh...what happened?._.." Arnold mumbled as he finally opened his eyes.

 _"Where am I?..._ 'He thought as he looked around and saw that he was no longer at the Boarding House.

He was in some storage place and judging from the poor conditions of the area, it seems that no one has been here in many years, maybe even since his own day. Arnold was confused and was even about to scratch the back of his head...only to finally noticed that both his hands were bound...not just his hands, he was even tied to a chair to boot!

 **' _What?!_**..." He exclaimed as finally came to and tried to free himself but to no avail.

Suddenly, he heard a voice that proved that he was not alone here...one that he did not like hearing...

"Ah, glad to see you are finally awake, my boy..." The shadowy figure said, in a taunting voice that made Arnold nervous.

"Who are you?..."Arnold demanded.

The shadowy figure then let out a dark chuckle and soon came to the light. Arnold blinked when he saw an elderly man and Arnold gasped when he recognized him. It was from the look in his eye, he might be older, gray and wrinkly but he knew who this man is...

Since to him, it's only been a couple of months since he encountered him in his own day, but there is no mistake who this man is...

 _"Sheck_..."Arnold whispered in horror as he realized his situation and frowned.

This is _**not**_ good.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Search for Arnold  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You could say that again...

 **Call Me Nettie:** I'm afraid so...

 **Pohla:** How's this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	16. Search for Arnold

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 16: Search for Arnold_**

 _Previously_

 _"Ah, glad to see you are finally awake, my boy..." The shadowy figure said, in a taunting voice that made Arnold nervous._

 _"Who are you?..."Arnold demanded._

 _The shadowy figure then let out a dark chuckle and soon came to the light. Arnold blinked when he saw an elderly man and Arnold gasped when he recognized him. It was from the look in his eye, he might be older, gray and wrinkly but he knew who this man is..._

 _Since to him, it's only been a couple of months since he encountered him in his own day, but there is no mistake who this man is..._

 _"Sheck..."Arnold whispered in horror as he realized his situation and frowned._

 _This is **not** good._

* * *

 _With Andy_

The young, oblong haired boy panted heavily, feeling that he was far away enough from the school and from familiar eyes. He sat down in an alley and was totally lost. His younger father is missing and he couldn't go to the police about this since they would never believe this story and he can't go to his friends, since this is too crazy and dangerous.

He is so lost here, he wanted desperately to call his mom and dad to tell them about his problem, so they could help him out. They always help him out whenever he has a problem and they always helped him whenever he felt down.

Right now, Andy felt more down than he has ever in his life...He feels totally helpless right now.

"No! Snap out of it...Dad needs you, Andy...you got to help him out..."Andy said to himself...only to pause.

How?

Andy picked up his phone and dialed a number that he knew by heart. After a few moments of ringing, it picked up and revealed the voice of his father, the _adult_ version anyway.

 _"Hello...Hillwood University, Professor Shortman speaking..."_ The adult voice said on the other end.

Andy wanted to tell him his problem, just like he always does. He wanted to ask for his father's help, to tell him the truth just so he can help him fix this mess that he is in but no sound came out of his mouth. How can he? If he tells his dad about his problem, he is endangering time, but if he doesn't tell him, his younger dad is still in great danger. Andy heard his father's voice on the other end, confused sounding.

 _"Hello?...Hello?.._."Was heard again and Andy just hung up, before he sighed.

Andy picked up his phone again, dialed another number, it rang a few times and once it answered, he could hear the feminine voice of his mother on the other end.

 _"Hello, Shortman residence, who is this?._.."Was heard, but Andy didn't say anything.

 _'Hello? Anyone there?..."_

Andy just hung up as soon as he heard her voice. He tried to fight back the tears that threatened to form in his eyes. He is not going to cry right now, crying solves nothing and it wouldn't do anything to help his younger dad, who is God knows where. There is only one other person he could turn to, it's Kiara but he can't.

This is a new level of danger and he can't ask her to follow him into this, because he knows that she _will_ follow him, regardless of the kind of danger she has to face herself.

He can't let that happen.

He felt so lost, he had been tasked with trying to help his time misplaced father and he couldn't even do that right, he gave him that cell phone just to know if he would need help and-

'Cellphone?...'Andy muttered as he looked at his phone and an idea formed in his wide head.

It could be the only way to find out just exactly where his younger dad is. He just hopes that he still has the phone on and that it didn't lose any power.

He activated his phone, pushed several buttons and tried to hope he had a good signal if he wants to try and see if he can tract the phone he had given his father...and that's if he still has it that is...

 _'Come on...come on._..'Andy said as he waited and waited to see if he could get something.

After a few moments, he heard a _"ping"_ noise and Andy's smile widened and he felt hopeful when he saw a location on the phone.

 _ **"Yes!...**_ 'Andy said as he read the location when his dad's phone is suppose to be.

According to this, it says that his younger dad is somewhere on _Ivy Street,_ that was in the old part of the city, just a couple of blocks to where he is right now.

"There you are..."Andy said as he knew what he has to do.

It's risking, it's dangerous, heck, it's probably borderline stupid but when someone Andy Shortman cares about is in trouble, he doesn't care about actions or consequences, he does whatever he can to protect them from whoever is foolish enough to try and hurt them. The blonde haired boy got up and started heading in the direction of where the phone and hopefully his dad is as well.

 _"Don't worry dad, I'm coming to save you._.."Andy thought as he started running in that direction.

Hoping with all of his might, that he is not too late.

* * *

 _At The Boarding House_

The entire group of mixed time travelers and elders had searched the entire street, but couldn't find a single glance of Arnold.

'Oh, where on Earth could he be?..."Phil exclaimed in worry.

He is not the only one, Gertie was just as worried as he is, Gerald was worried for his best friend's safety, Phoebe, being a good person and friend, was also worried but the person who was the most hysterical on the inside was probably Helga. On the outside, she is composed, on the inside, she is an emotional wreck.

 _"Oh, my missing beloved Arnold, where are you? Please come back to me, I must know that you are well, Oh~.._ 'Helga thought in worry.

Suddenly there was a hysterical knocking on the door and Helga almost gasped in hope, only to immediately resume her scowling ways.

"It's about time...Football Head, I ought to slug you for-...

Helga didn't even get to finish her empty threat, since the person who rushed inside was not Arnold, but a frantic Kiara, who looked like something awful has happened.

 _ **"Is Andy here?!..."**_ Kiara shouted, looking worried.

"What? Andy's missing too?..."Phil exclaimed in horror.

Kiara herd this and look to the group and saw the absence of Arnold, and Kiara hated that her theory had been proven wrong.

"Oh man, I was afraid of this..."Kiara said in worry.

"Start over Kiara...what's wrong?...""Phil demanded, worried for the well being of his grandson and great-grandson.

"I don't know! Andy left school in a hurry during lunch time and knowing him, it's because something bad happened...which I believe has to do with the absence of Arnold...I thought he would have come here first but it seems he did something _stupid_ again..." Kiara said as she felt sad, angry and worried over Andy's actions.

He is really impulsive, she has known that all of her life, but rushing off to go deal with whatever took Arnold without asking for her or anyone else's help...

"Iko must have discovered that Kimba was in danger and is probably tracking him down...'Gertie said as she appeared, now dressed in army camo, and with a bat in her hand.

"He's not the only one...come on everybody, the boys need us..."Gertie said as she made it clear she is going after them as well.

Everyone got the message, but before anyone could say anything, another voice got their attention.

'What's going on here?...'A young sounding, _feminine_ voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw a little girl who looked no older than 5 with green eyes and a big pink bow in her hair. Next to her where two older kids who looked to be in middle schools and they looked worried.

 _ **"Megan!? Logan?! Lisa?**_!..."Kiara exclaimed, unable to believe this.

Just what are they doing here?!

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Arnold_

Arnold could not believe that he was staring at the same man who tried to destroy the neighborhood a few months ago just to build a fancy mall. Except now he is way older and looks like he was no longer living in luxury, given the old, tattered clothes he had on right now.

'Sheck!...'Arnold said upon recognizing him.

"Ah, so you have heard of me...how flattering...'Sheck said sarcastically before he took a step forward.

"It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. _..Andrew Shortman_..."Sheck said.

Arnold heard this and blinked, before he processed what Sheck just called him.

 _"Andrew?.._.'Arnold thought, luckily keeping his mouth shut for once as Sheck continued speaking.

"You look just like your father...right down to the same eyes and of course that weird head..sure, you might have look a little taller in the picture, but it's obvious that you are the son of the little weird headed boy who ruined me..." Sheck said with a deranged look on his face.

 _"He thinks I'm Andy, doesn't he?_..."Arnold thought, finally understanding this whole thing.

It would make sense, since he and Andy do look a lot alike, maybe not enough to be mistaken as clones, but for someone as old and unstable as this version of Sheck clearly is at this point, maybe it was enough to confuse them.

It was then that Arnold realized that Sheck had intended to kidnap Andy...and Arnold wound up taking his place.

"What is going on here? Where am I and why did you take me from the Boarding House?...'Arnold demanded, deciding to keep his real identity concealed.

"If you must know, you are in the storage area of what once was my glorious headquarters...which has now been reduced to rubble...and as for why I took you from there, simple, I was on my way to your school to get you, but I saw you coming out of that accursed Boarding House...so lucky me..."Sheck said with a cruel laugh and Arnold was getting worried for his safety.

His and Andy's...

'What are you doing this for?...'Arnold asked.

"I am sure your parents told you about the day they ruined me...well, I decided that today, I will have my revenge and you will be my key to it...'Sheck said, causing Arnold got nervous.

Sure, he is a smart kid who tries to solve his problems with peaceful methods but this doesn't change the fact that he is in a real, _**dangerous**_ situation. He is being held against his will by a madman who says he has revenge on the mind.

Yeah, this isn't looking too good for him...

"What are you going to do to me?...'Arnold asked, trying to think of any kind of escape plan, but right now, nothing.

"For the moment, _nothing._..I need you _alive_ for the time being...you will be used to make your troublesome father, bratty mother and that kid with the weird stack of hair surrender to me, I want to watch them squirm, suffer, make them regret the day they got in the way of change, just like they did 25 years ago ...Today is the day I will make them regret ever going against Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck..."Sheck said in a mad voice.

Arnold heard all of this and couldn't believe what he is saying. Sheck is going to lure his future self, Gerald and his future wife here for whatever sick plan he has and he is using him as the bait and-

 _"Wait? Bratty mother?_..." Arnold thought as he registered what Sheck just said.

Sheck just said that his future wife was involved with Sheck's downfall...but the only ones who were there were him, Gerald and-

Suddenly Sheck started laughing madly again and Arnold frowned hard at him.

"You won't get away with this!...'Arnold shouted, trying to struggle free.

"Oh believe me, child...I just have..."Sheck said as walked away, no doubt to go with the next phase of his evil plan.

Arnold struggled to get free, but it's no use. The ropes are too tight and he is at the hands of a crazed, madman who seems to have become _**even** **crazier**_ after 25 years.

As Arnold continued to struggle to break free but to no avail, he knew that what he thought is true...

Things are definitely _**not**_ looking good right now...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Search for Arnold Part 2_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Call Me Nettie:** We shall see...we shall see...

 **Invader Johnny:** Let's see how this turns out

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	17. Search for Arnold Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 17: Search for Arnold Part 2_**

 _Back at the Boarding House._

Helga blinked at the arrival of the three new kids, and especially the little girl who had her arms crossed and looked crossed.

Kiara looked horrified at the sight of them.

" _ **Megan?! Logan?! Lisa?!**_ What are you guys doing here?!...'Kiara exclaimed, unable to believe their presense.

However, the little girl had answered for them, with her arms still crossed.

 _"Us?_ What are you and Andy cutting school?...'Megan demadned as she angrily pointed at Kiara.

"I...I don't know what the heck you are talking about...'Kiara said weakly, while Megan just rolled her eyes

"Don't lie to me, I saw Andy start that food fight and jump the fence and I saw you running after him too, so where is he? He's in big trouble!..."Megan said.

 _"Just who is this little brat, anyway?.._.'Helga thought as she eyed the little girl who was still angrily pointing at Kiara.

It's strange but there is something about her that seems familiar...especially the way she crossed her arms like right now. Before Helga could ponder it more, one of the older kids, the boy, suddenly spoke up.

"We had a half day and saw Andy a few streets ahead, we tried to catch up to him but couldn't...We then found Megan out of the school and she told us about what happened..and we saw Kiara come here...so here we are..."The boy, Logan said, looking nervous for some reason.

'Just what the heck is going on here, Kiara and where is Andy?..."Lisa asked.

'And who are these guys?...'Logan asked and Megan finally noticed their presence, she just looked at them before she turned back to Kiara, still demanding an explanation.

"He's going to be in really big trouble when-

Before Megan could finish, Kiara interjected, since she knew Megan was going to reveal herself now and she can't let that happen. Things are complicated enough, as it is...

"I'll explain everything...just...not here..."Kiara said in defeat as she started at Phil.

The ancient man nodded before he, Kiara, his fgreat granddaughter and Logan and Lisa soon left to a nearby room, locked the door and soon had a private meeting.

"Okay, I understand you guys are confused...it's a complicated situation..."Phil said, feeling so many unpleasant emotions right now.

"Just tell us please, great-grandpa...'Megan said as she tried to use her cuteness to sway him into giving her the answers that she wants, but Kiara interrupted.

"Why the heck did you have to come here Megan, and now of all time..."Kiara muttered and Megan dropped her cute face and out right glared at Kiara.

"Don't give me that, you and Andy are in big trouble and mommy and daddy will be really mad when they find out...'Megan said.

"You do realize you left school too? You're folks will be mad at you too..."Kiara pointed out while Megan shrugged.

"I'm the _impressionable_ little girl here, you and Andy are the older kids who need to set examples for me, who do you think will get it worse?...'Megan said in an almost smug kind of way.

Kiara groaned, seeing the logic in that statement. It's times like this that Megan is really too smart for her own good.

Lisa however, came in, to get some more clarification.

"Kiara...please...just tell us where Andy is...we need to know just what is going on here and who those kids in the living room are suppose to be...'Logan said, trying to play peace maker.

'Yeah, just tell us...'Lisa said, having felt very weird familiarity from those kids,especially the blonde girl with the unibrow.

She seems so familiar and she knew that Megan noticed too, given how she looked at her, before she went back to badgering Kiara into giving her answers.

Kiara turned to Phil and the very old man just sighed and nodded his head. Kiara didn't want to do this, but time is wasting and honestly, she knew that she didn't have a choice here. The intelligent young girl took a deep breath, unable to believe that she is doing this.

"Guys, I don't know where Andy is right now...but I think...I think that he is in real danger right now..'Kiara said, while Phil sent her a somber look.

Megan's glare soon dropped, her arms were no longer crossed and she then had a surprised...and almost worried look in her eyes.

"What?..."The little girl let out while Logan and Lisa looked concerned as well.

Andy is in danger?

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Andy_

Andy was so grateful that he managed to get to the direction indicated on his phone. He soon arrived to a large, decaying buildimg that looks like no one has been in it for decades...two and a half decades to be more precise. He saw the fading " _ **F.T-"**_ on it and half of an _**"I"**_ and he knew what this place is.

It's the place of his father's second biggest adventure ever, right after the time he went to San Lorenzo to save his parents and the Green Eye people and also a place that he has heard about many times during his childhood.

His dad is someplace inside there.

'Finally...'Andy said as he glanced at his dad is clearly inside the building, but where is the real question.

He also knows that this is a big place and he is not stupid enough to just walk in there unarmed. He managed to pick up some stuff on the way here, stuff he felt that could be useful for a siuation like this. He is careful to sneak around the perimeter, he knew that the kidnapper could be near and he has to just save his dad, before something happens ,but he can't just use the front door, it would be too open for the kidnapper to see him.

"How do I get in there?..."Andy muttered as he snuck around, happy to not see anyone nearby, but still, he needs to get in there and save his dad, but he also can't just go inside and risk getting caught.

Andy kept walking until he saw the opening to an air vent, that has long been rusted through and he got an idea.

"Bingo..."Andy said as he got closer, managed to open it and soon crawled inside the dusty, long abandoned air vents with only one objective in mind.

To find his young dad and get him out A.S.A.P.

* * *

 _Back at the Boarding House_

Kiara and the others soon rejoined them, and Megan no longer looked angry, if anything, she looked really worried and scared now and Gerald, Phoebe and most of all Helga wondered just what Kiara told them.

"Just what kind of trouble Andy is in, right now?..."Lisa demanded, feeling worried for her cousin.

"I will tell you guys later...right now, we have to see where Andy went ...'Kiara said as she pulled out her cell phone.

'Who are you calling at a time like this?...'Helga asked, feeling so worried for her beloved Arnold...and Andy too, to be honest.

"I'm not calling Andy, I am trying to see if I can track his cell phone..."Kiara said as she pressed some buttons.

Gerald, Phoebe and Helga heard this and look surprised.

'Wait...you can do that?..."Helga asked, sounding surprised.

"Duh, I usually only do this during drastic meassures, but it might be the only way..."Kiara said as she waited for any results.

After a few moments, she got a _"ping"_ sound and looked happy.

"Oh thank goodness...they are someplace called Ivy Street...that's in the abandoned part of town...'Kiara said.

'What about the Football Head?...'Helga exclaimed hurridly, no longer caring who looked at her now.

She just wants to go save Arnold.

Kiara typed in the phone number and in a few moments, there was another _"ping"_ sound and Kiara smiled.

"I knew it, they are both at Ivy Street...'Kiara said, happy to know that they are both in the same place.

Helga heard this and got a determined look in her eyes.

"Then that's where we are going to go now...come on..."Helga ordered as she marched over to the Packard that Gertie already had on the street, with Gerald and Phoebe following too, determined to save both Andy and Arnold at any cost.

"Yeah, let's go...'Megan said as she was about to go into the car, only for Phil to block her.

'Sorry, sweetie...but I don't think so...'Great Grandpa Phil said to his cute great granddaughter, who looked shock to say the least.

"What?...'Megan exclaimed but Phil turned to the twins.

"Logan and Lisa, stay here and watch Megan until further notice..."Phil ordered.

Megan heard this and frowned hard.

"But Great-Grandpa!...'Megan started but Phil sent her a stern look.

"No Megan, it's no place for you...I want you three here and call the cops if we don't come back in an hour..."Phil said.

"But G..."Lisa started, but Phil is having none of it.

"You three are not coming and thats's final...it's too dangerous and I already have two family members M.I.A... I am not risking any more...Stay here and stay safe...we will be back later...'Phil said as he slammed the door shut, went to his old packard car and soon they drove off.

Megan ran back to the street but to her dismay, the car has already driven away.

"No, Andy...'Megan said, while Logan went to get her.

Lisa also walked out, with a confused expression on her face.

'What did G mean about _two_ family members?..."Lisa asked in confusion.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Back at the (abandoned) FTI Building_

Arnold was still tied up, while Sheck was going through the phone books, in search for his future self's number or something in order to make the ransom call, since Arnold had refused to tell him his number.

Mostly since he honestly didn't know and thus, couldn't give it to him anyway.

"You rotten child, you can't change the fact that by the end of this day, your mommy and daddy will finally pay and you won't be able to stop me...'Sheck laughed maiacly while he continued to search the phone book.

 _"He's nuts..._ "Arnold thought and sighed in exhaustion.

He has spent the last 20 minutes tryng to break free but nothing worked. He is stuck here and he won't be able to escape and stop Sheck before he endes up hurting his future self and-

While Sheck was too busy, his nose too deep in the phone book to notice, Arnold heard a " _pst"_ sound. He looked around and then heard another one, he looked up and to his surprise, he saw Andy's face peering through the the small entrance.

 _'Andy?.._.'Arnold thought, unable to believe this, while Andy gave him the _"shush"_ gesture and then pointed to Sheck, who has yet to notice.

 _"Give me a second and I'll get you out.._.'Andy mouthed at him and Arnold remained silent, wondering how his future son will manage to pull this off.

Andy discreetly opened up the vent a bit, pulled out what looked to be a rock and once he was sure that Sheck's back was turned and thus, he could not see, Andy used all of his strength to chuck that rock, hitting an already shattered window, wrecking it even more and getting Sheck's attention.

 _ **"WHAT WAS THAT?!.**_..'Sheck shouted as he looked around, not liking any threats to his glorious plan of revenge.

Sheck then turned to Arnold and before he could demand an answer, he heard another cracking sound and Sheck got angry, especially when he saw a pile of old boxes suddenly fall on top of him.

 _ **'AH!.**_..'Sheck shouted as he pulled the box off and got angry.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a door opened and when he turned, he saw that it was just closed once again and Sheck gritted his teeth.

"You won't get away, you little spy!...'Sheck shouted in a derange kind of way as he ran out the door.

Arnold had witness the entire thing, being the only one who could see Andy sneaking and hiding behind all of the discarted garbage and items in this abadoned storage area of FTI and how he basically trolled Sheck for a good minute before he managed to quicky run, open the doot and let t shut close as he ran to another hding place, where Sheck could not see him.

And it worked.

Andy quickly ran to Arnold, cut the rope that was restraining him with some sharp metal he found lying around.

'Are you okay, that creep didn't hurt anything, did he?..."Andy asked as he finished untying all of the restraints.

'I'm fine...let's just get out of here before he gets back..."Arnold said.

Andy smiled as he handed him a rope and before Arnold could react, Andy stood on the chair, lften him up and Arnold found himself boosted up into the air vent.

"Hurry...'Andy said and Arnold realized what he is talking about.

Arnold lowered the rope, Andy quickly climbed and soon the two boys were inside the old air vents, managing to close the hatch just in time for Sheck to come running back and going into a mad fit.

 _ **'WHERE DID THAT LITTLE BRAT GO?!**_...'Sheck demanded as he started snarling and looking wild.

Any other time, Andy would have found such an outburst to be hilarious, but now is not the time.

"Come on...let's get out of here before he thinks to look up here..."Andy ordered and Arnold didn't need to be told twice.

Arnold and Andy soon started crawling away within the air vents, to get away from Sheck and hopefully to get help before anyone got hurt.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Escape From FTI_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Maybe, but in times of crises, people tend to act on impuslve, especially when someone you love is in trouble...

 **Pohla:** Thank you :)

 **Call Me Nettie:** How's this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	18. Escape From FTI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 18: Escape From FTI_**

 _Inside the air vents_

The air vents of the abandoned FTI building were beyond filthy, full of dust, dead insects and who knows what else. They were filthy, gross but they also served as their only escape from this crazy place, so Andy was glad to be here with his younger dad.

But it didn't make the experience any more pleasant or any less exhausting as it is right now.

"How far away are we from the nearest exit point?..."Arnold asked, blowing away a huge cobweb that came on him.

"A few dozen more yards and we are home free..."Andy said, feeling so stressed out and tired.

After they had left the storage area and were in the middle of the whole air vent system, the two boys decided to take a breather break, just for a moment. Once they stopped, Arnold decided that now was probably an okay time to talk to his future son.

'Andy?..."Arnold started.

"What is it, dad?..."Andy asked.

Arnold heard this and smiled warmly at him, feeling so many things right now.

"Thank you...you know...for coming to save me...'Arnold said.

"Hey, young or old, you're still my dad...of course I have to help you out..." Andy said, while Arnold kept smiling at him.

However, soon a frown came on Andy's face, as he thought more about their situation and he then turned to young Arnold.

"Just who the heck was that creep who kidnapped you, anyway?..."Andy asked, keeping his voice low just in case.

"Does the name Sheck ring a bell to you?...'Arnold asked and Andy's eyes widen.

"Yeah, you told me that story...it was the day some evil CEO tried to buy out the neighborhood, but you wouldn't let him, long story short, you, Uncle Gerald and...uh, that Helga girl...right...found a historical document that made the neighborhood a landmark and thus untouchable and that guy went to jail for burning it, you saved the day and happy ending, right?...'Andy said and Arnold raised an eyebrow at how he paused at Helga's name, before he answered.

"Yeah...well, it seems he's back for revenge...'Arnold said and Andy looked even more distressed right now.

"Oh man, does that mean that he knows about-

'No, he thought that I was _you.._."Arnold said, surprising Andy in the process.

"What?...'Andy exclaimed in shock.

"He was going to go to your school to kidnap you but he saw me and mistook me for you, so he took me just so he could lure my future self, your regular dad, your mother and Gerald into a trap...'Arnold explained and Andy looked horrified.

"Oh man...'Andy said, before his horror turned into anger.

"There is no way I am going to let that crazy old fossil hurt my family..." Andy said, a look of absolute fury in his blue eyes.

"Andy, calm down...what's the plan anyway?..."Arnold asked.

"Simple, we get out of here, run fast, get to the boarding house and then think of the next step...'Andy said, making it clear that he was more or less making this up as he goes.

Arnold nodded and the two blonde boys soon continued their trek throughout the disgusting, ancient air vents, which hopefully at the end of it all, will lead to their freedom.

 _"I sure do hope that the others are okay...they must be so worried.._.'Arnold thought as he continued to follow his future son.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Arnold had no idea just how right he was. His even older grandparents, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe and Kiara were all so worried...for his safety and their own, given that Gertie was flooring it and driving over 60 miles per hour.

 _ **"WHOA.**_...G.G Shortman!..."Kiara shouted as she clung to her seat, while the old lady kept driving like crazy, as the other who weren't Phil did.

"No time to sight see, we got a rescue to do...'Gertie shouted as she floored it again, managing to miraculously avoid crashing into things as she continued to drive like crazy.

All the while, Helga was praying, not for her safety but for another thing.

 _"Please...please...let them be okay...please._.."Helga thought, feeling so worried for the safety of her one true love, and his future son.

Even if there is a chance she isn't Andy's mom and thus, never ends up married to Arnold, she...she just can't stand the thought of something bad happening to either of them...

She just knows that if either of them get hurt, she will never be able to forgive herself.

 _"Please..._ "She continued as Gertie continued driving at an illegally fast speed to go get to Ivy Street and save their missing fellows.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

In a certain house, in a certain area, far away from the danger and drama, a middle aged blonde woman was in her home, having successfully rocked her baby to sleep and was in the middle of doing some household chores, only to get a strange feeling come over her.

She couldn't explain it, but she suddenly felt so distressed for some reason, like she was having a mild case of anxiety, but she doesn't know what brought it on. She has been feeling this for almost an hour now, going from mild to spike up a bit for a moment.

 _"Man, what's going on with me?_ ..."She thought, feeling so strange right now.

Suddenly the door opened and a football headed man arrived, carrying a brief case in hand.

"Honey, I'm home..."He said.

His wife smiled, walked up to him and kissed him upon his arrival.

"Hi darling, you're home early today..."Helga commented, happy but confused to suddenly see her husband.

'The conference ended early and I manage to finish work early, so here I am..."Arnold said.

Usually, he is gone 7:30-4:30, Monday-Friday, so this is a nice little treat.

"Well, I'm glad..."She said, though he noticed the uneasy look in her eyes.

'Are you alright? You look.. _.off_..."Arnold commented and Helga sighed.

"I am feeling a little anxious for some reason...but I don't know why...It's been like that for an hour already...'She said and her husband looked concern.

"Maybe you should lie down for a moment...'Arnold said and his wife shook her head.

"I'm not sick Arnold... besides, I still got to finish working on my book..the deadline is coming soon..."She said, while her husband felt her forehead.

"You don't seem to be coming down with a fever or anything..."He commented... "Are you sure that you are feeling alright?...'He asked, spousal concern visible in his eyes.

It made his wife sigh before she answered him.

"I am fine...I'm just anxious...I'll be okay..."She answered and her husband nodded.

He didn't tell her that he himself had felt a little anxious right now too, since he didn't want to worry her. They both glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 1:30pm. They had about an hour and a half before they had to go pick up their kids from school, so the husband and wife tried to busy themselves with their own thing, unwilling to admit that the anxiety within them continued to grow and grow each passing minute.

* * *

 _With the rescue party_

The Packard soon arrived, just a street away from Ivy Street and they could see the decaying FTI building close by.

"FTI?...'Helga exclaimed.

"My phone indicates that Andy and Arnold are somewhere inside.."Kiara said as she checked her phone.

"And so are we...'Gertie said as she started marching away.

Helga and the others were about to go after them, only to be halted by Phil.

"Wait kids, you guys need to stay here...if we aren't back in half an hour, call the cops...'Phil ordered.

"What? You can't expect us to just sit in this car and-

 _ **"HALF AN HOUR! NO ARGUMENT!.**_.."Phil shouted, successfully managing to shut Helga up, for what was probably the first time in her life.

"That's an order soldier..." Gertie said as she pulled out some nun chucks she had stashed on her.

The old couple soon went inside and Helga gritted her teeth, unable to believe the fact that she was being denied the opportunity to rescue her one true beloved.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

Kiara felt so worried for Andy's safety, and she is not the only one, since the others were getting more and more anxious. The most obvious is Helga, who is denying it.

"I can't believe this! What's taking so long? We should just go in after them!..."Helga said as she passed around, the scowl she had on her face barely cover the obvious worry she was feeling.

"You heard Phil, Helga..."Gerald said in frustration.

He wanted to go in there and help save his best friend but Phil and Gertie made it clear. Helga just looked more and more distressed.

 _ **"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!.**_..'Helga exclaimed as she suddenly kicked a discarded can, sending it flying into a nearby bush.

They suddenly heard an "ouch", surprising them and causing Kiara to scowl when she recognize that voice.

 _ **"LOGAN!..**_.'Kiara shouted, surprising the others.

As Kiara predicted, that brunette boy, Logan, peered from the bush, looking shocked over being discovered.

"It's not my fault!...'Logan exclaimed as his twin sister Lisa appeared as well, looking nervous over being caught as well.

"You guys don't understand...Megan ran away and me and Logan-

Suddenly, that little blonde girl Megan and started shouting at them.

"That's not true!...'She shouted as she came out of her hiding place and started arguing with them.

"You guys said, something bad is going down and we got to help..." Megan shouted.

"It was all your idea!...'Megan, Logan and Lisa pointed to the other, while the others looked confused by what they just said and Kiara just crossed her arms.

Helga blinked and frowned when she saw them, her mood already being bad due to her worry over her precious Arnold and also Andy.

"Just who the heck are you three suppose to be, anyway?..." Helga demanded, while the brunette girl crossed her arms and the little blonde girl looked at her curiously.

"If you must know, Andy is my cousin and I'm not standing by while he is in trouble...'Lisa said, surprising Helga and the others.

 _ **"Cousin?**_!...'Helga exclaimed.

"Guys, please...don't say anything...we are in a dangerous situation...just, don't mention anything about your families and whatever you are to Andy...I'll explain everything later...'Kiara said, sending meaningful look to Megan.

Megan blinked, she was clearly confused but got Kiara's message and gave a reluctant nod.

"Where is Andy, anyway?...'Megan asked, her tone much softer, making it clear that she just wants to know if he was alright or not.

Kiara sighed as she pointed to the abandoned FTI building.

"He's somewhere inside that place. Phil and Gertie...Andy's great grandparents went inside to get him...they told us to stay here and call for help in case something happens..."Kiara said, feeling so many migraines at once.

Time is on the line, Andy and Arnold have been kidnapped and dragged to this creepy place and now Megan is five feet within her younger mother, who thankfully didn't recognize her yet for some reason.

She just hopes that it _stays_ that way...

* * *

 _Back with Andy and Arnold_

The two boys continued to trek through the old, filthy air vents, having encountered a lot of nasty stuff like dead bugs and spiders along the way, but they just kept moving.

"How much further?..."Arnold asked.

"Just a few more turns and we are free..."Andy said, going to the same direction he had come in.

Andy felt so relieved and hopeful, thinking that once they were out of here, they just had to keep running and running away from here and that would be it.

 _"Almost there_...'Andy thought.

 _ **SQUEAK**_

Suddenly the was a squeaking sound that was heard and Andy stopped in place, and Arnold stopped as well.

"What was that?...'Andy said, looking around.

Arnold was surprised to see a nervous...maybe even fearful look appear on Andy's face. Before, he could comment on it, they heard another squeak and the two boys turned around and saw a black _**rat**_ right behind them.

Arnold looked nervous, since rats were one of the few animals he didn't exactly get along with, but he noticed that Andy suddenly got pale and looked anxious...

No, not anxious...he looks scared.

"Andy?...'Arnold whispered, worried about him.

Andy's eyes were on the rat, who suddenly let out a hiss and Andy let out a meek sound, his nervous expression got worse.

" _ **R-Rat?!**_...'Andy exclaimed as he suddenly started crawling even faster, in a mad attempt to get away from the rodent.

"Andy! Wait up...'Arnold exclaimed as he tried to crawl after him, but Andy looked really freaked out right now.

However, before they could get five feet away, they suddenly heard another squeaking sound.

 _ **'Oh no! THERE'S MORE!..**_.'Andy exclaimed, making it obvious that he suffers from a fear towards rats.

Arnold blinked and then heard that noise again and got nervous, but for a different reason.

'Andy...I...I don't think that's a _rat_ making this noise..."Arnold said.

Suddenly that noise continued, but they also notice a slight rumbling. It seems they didn't take into account just how old and rusty these air vents were, and the weight of two young boys within in might be a little much for it.

They didn't take that into account until they notice that the vent under their knees started giving away.

"Oh no...'Andy said as he had a bad feeling about this.

The metal beneath them then cracked and shifted and both boys screamed as they knew that things just got a whole lot worse for them.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Escape From FTI Part 2_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You were right about that...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	19. Escape From FTI Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 19: Escape From FTI Part 2_**

 _Previously_

 _"_ _ **R-Rat?!**_ _...'Andy exclaimed as he suddenly started crawling even faster, in a mad attempt to get away from the rodent._

 _"Andy! Wait up...'Arnold exclaimed as he tried to crawl after him, but Andy looked really freaked out right now._

 _However, before they could get five feet away, they suddenly heard another squeaking sound._

 _ **'Oh no! THERE'S MORE!..**_ _.'Andy exclaimed, making it obvious that he suffers from a fear towards rats._

 _Arnold blinked and then heard that noise again and got nervous, but for a different reason._

 _'Andy...I...I don't think that's a rat making this noise..."Arnold said._

 _Suddenly that noise continued, but they also notice a slight rumbling. It seems they didn't take into account just how old and rusty these air vents were, and the weight of two young boys within in might be a little much for it._

 _They didn't take that into account until they notice that the vent under their knees started giving away._

 _"Oh no...'Andy said as he had a bad feeling about this._

 _The metal beneath them then cracked and shifted and both boys screamed as they knew that things just got a whole lot worse for them._

* * *

 _Present Time_

Arnold and Andy had fallen through the cealing when the air vent gave out, landing painfully on the ground.

 _ **"Ouch.**_..'Andy let out, smarting from the uncomfortable landing and coughing from all of the dust that came down with them.

The blue eyed football headed boy managed to regain his senses and then turned to see Arnold also on the ground, hissing in pain.

"Oh man, dad...are you okay?..."Andy exclaimed and Arnold noticed him.

"Yeah..I'm fine..."Arnold said, while Andy still looked distressed.

"Oh man, why the heck did it have to be _**rats?**_!...'Andy said in distress, and even shuttered before looking around,as if worried that the hairy little animal had followed them here.

It confirmed Arnold's theory that he has musophobia.

'Don't worry Andy, I don't think it fell in here...it's still up in the vents..."Arnold said.

"Forget about that, we have to get out of here before that _lunatic_ finds us here...'Andy said, reminding Arnold of the danger that they are _still_ in.

"How are we going to get back up there?..."Andy said, pointing up to the hole that was way to high for either of them to reach, even together and Andy couldn't see another vent entrance here.

"We're going to have to walk until we get to the exit or find a new vent...'Arnold suggested, but they knew that Sheck is still lurking around here, making this more and more dangerous.

'Hey Andy, you said that you used your phone to track me here...right?..."Arnold asked.

"Yeah, why?..."Andy asked in confusion.

"How did you manage to do that?..."Arnold asked.

"My phone is linked to yours, you see it's GPS technology and-...'Andy stopped when he realized what his dad is referringto.

"My phone has GPS! Dad, you're a genius!...'Andy said in excitement as he pulled out his phone.

Only to gasp in horror when he saw that it was cracked and broken, most likely from the fall...

"Oh man, my phone is busted... _mom is going to kill me._..'Andy muttered when he saw the state his cell phone is in. Even worse is that now he has no access to his GPS at all.

"What about yours?...'Andy begged.

Arnold pulled out the cell phone that unfortunately was in his back pocket and also didn't survive the fall, making this a new level of complicated for him.

"Oh, _criminy!_ Now what are we going to do?!...'Andy shouted, getting more and more anxious, though Arnold tried to remain calm and examine their situation.

"This place looks familiar..."Arnold commented as he looked around the area they have fallen in.

It was ruined beyond repair by decades of abandonment and wear and tear from weather, but he can still recognize it...

"What is it?...'Andy asked.

"I remember, when me and Gerald broke into this place to find proof of the document...this is the vault room..."Arnold said as he recognize the area, even if it was too abandoned now to ever resemble compare to the vault he had been in, to him, was just a few months ago.

"And if I remember correctly...the stairs are right down the hall...the elevator clearly doesn't work, so it's out best bet to get out of here..."Arnold said as he and Andy checked the area, just to be sure Sheck wasn't lurking about.

They really hoped they wouldn't run into him.

Once they were sure that the coast was clear, the two boys were off to look for the stairs.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Back with Kiara and the gang_

The two spots that indicated Arnold and Andy's phone's suddenly disappeared and Kiara went into a panic.

 _ **'NO!** _Andy!..."Kiara exclaimed, startling everyone.

'What happened?!...'Helga pleaded and Kiara looked so scared right now.

"His phone isn't showing...and Phil and Gertie still aren't back..."Kiara shouted.

"What does that mean?..."Gerald shouted, worrying for his best friend.

"It means either Andy broke his phone...or the guy who kidnapped them did it...'Kiara said, scaring everyone.

'No, Andy!...'Megan said, feeling so worried over her brother now.

"We have to go in there..."Helga suddenly shouted, as she marched to the front of them.. "I don't care what Arnold's grandpa said, the old Football Head can't get out of there on his own, and Football Head Jr even less...so, I'm going in, who's with me?..."Helga said.

Gerald was about to say that he was in first, only for Kiara to beat him.

"I'm in...let's go..."Kiara said, surprising everyone by her sudden sharpness.

'But how the heck are we suppose to get inside?...'Kiara said.

"You're in luck, I happen to know a way in from the last time I was here...'Helga said and Kiara looked pleased.

"Okay, here's the plan...we're going inside...Logan, Lisa...you guys stay here with Megan in case Phil or Gertie get back...'Kiara said.

'What? Again?..."Lisa and Megan shouted again, while Logan tried to restrain his twin.

"Somebody has got to stay here and alert the cops..."Kiara ordered.

Megan saw this, gritted her teeth, over the fact that her big brother is still in danger, and she has been overlooked once more just for her young age.

 _As always..._

"I'm coming too...'Megan said, getting everyone's attention.

"No way Megan, it's way too dangerous for you!...'Kiara said.

"About as dangerous as it is for you all...Kiara, I don't care if you are Andy's _girlfriend,_ you're not the only one worried about him...Megan said, making Kiara look embarrassed and Helga looked curious about this little girl and her tone.

It sounds so...familiar...but why?

 ** _'HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!._**..'Kiara exclaimed, while Megan rolled her eyes, making the little girl seem even more familiar to her for some reason.

Before Helga could ponder more, Lisa broke the two girls up from their argument...

"There is no time for this! Kiara, we are coming too! There are strength is numbers and you aren't the only one who cares about Andy here...'Lisa said and Logan nodded.

Kiara saw that they were not backing out and couldn't believe this. She wanted to argue more but she knew that time really isn't on their side here.

"There is no time for this! Let's just go!...'Gerald shouted, wanting to get a move on.

Kiara heard this and groaned loudly.

 _"Ugh!_ Fine...but you guys have to do what I say, without argument...'Kiara said before turning to Helga...

"Okay Helga, where is the closest entrance here?..."Kiara asked and Helga was momentarily impressed by the smart girl's sudden forcefulness.

Helga told the others about it and they were soon off.

 _'Andy, you better be okay, or else..._ 'Megan thought in a mixture of anger and concern as she followed the mysterious big kids and her brother's _unofficial_ girlfriend.

Hey, he might be a bossy jerk sometimes, and yeah, they fight a lot, but he is still her big brother. She doesn't want to think about him getting hurt inside this creepy place.

She doesn't want to think about him getting hurt, _period._

* * *

 _Back with Arnold and Andy_

Arnold and Andy scampered as quick as they could, keeping a careful eye out with the deranged madman who is still out and about. They soon made it to the door that lead to the stairs.

"Are you sure?...'Andy asked.

"Positive...the ground floor is just a few flows up...now, come on...'Arnold said as he reached for the handle.

However, before he could open, the door had opened itself from the other side, and Andy and Arnold clung to each other and screamed when they saw another figure on the other end.

 _ **'AHHH!.**_.."Andy and Arnold shouted.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Escape From FTI Part 3_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, rats are the worse!

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	20. Escape From FTI Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 20: Escape From FTI Part 3_**

 _Previously_

 _"Are you sure?...'Andy asked._

 _"Positive...the ground floor is just a few flows up...now, come on...'Arnold said as he reached for the handle._

 _However, before he could open, the door had opened itself from the other side, and Andy and Arnold clung to each other and screamed when they saw another figure on the other end._

 _ **'AHHH!.**_ _.."Andy and Arnold shouted._

* * *

It had all been so fast. Andy soon reacted on instinct and as soon as the door opened, his natural protectiveness kicked in. The young boy suddenly shouted _**"HI-YA!"**_ and karate chopped the figure on the other end, causing him to fall to the ground in a painful **_"OUUF!"_**

'Short-man!...'Was also heard.

Andy and Arnold blinked as they finally noticed that the figure that was on the other end was not in fact Sheck, like they had feared but someone else entirely.

"Grandpa!...'Arnold shouted when he saw that it was Granda Phil, knocked on the ground and looking at them in bewilderment.

"G!..."Andy exclaimed in horror over the fact that he just karate chopped his great grandfather, who is now on the ground.

 _ **"KIMBA! IKO-KUN!.**_..'Gertie shouted as she suddenly came to light and hugged the two boys, while Phil got up, still smarting a bit over the unintentional attack his great grandson did on him.

"Thank goodness that we both found you...'Phil said as he got up.

"Sorry about hitting you G, we thought you were someone else..."Andy said in a sheepish tone.

"Forget about it Andy, I'm just glad that the two of you are safe..."Phil said.

"Now which enemies were the ones to detain you young soldiers?..."Gertie asked, sounding like an old soldier.

'It's Sheck, grandma..."Arnold answered, surprising the old couple.

"You mean that thieving crook that tried to tear down the neighborhood...I thought he was dead...'Phil exclaimed in shock.

"No, he's alive and worse than ever...he kidnapped me because he thought I was Andy and he wants to use me to lure my older self and the others into a trap..."Arnold explained, while Phil and Gertie looked shocked and then absolutely livid.

"Not on my watch...come on men, we are going to capture that scoundrel and deliver him to the hands of lady justice!..."Gertie said as she raised her fist up dramatically.

"No Pookie, not yet anyway...first thing is that we got to get the boys out of here and to safety...then we'll go after that crook...'Phil said, reminding his wife of the priorities here.

"Oh, yes...you are right...retreat for now..."Gertie said as she did a salute.

Andy and Arnold nodded and soon they, along with the two elders, soon started rushing up the stairs, in hopes of escaping before it was too late.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

After running up several flights of stairs, Arnold, Andy, Phil and Gertie soon made it to the ground floor, but unfortunantly for them, they weren't at the front entrace.

"Oh man, where are we now?...'Andy said, not liking this at all.

"Come on...there has got to be an exit around here..."Arnold said.

"Let us lead the way Shortman...'Phil said, since he and his wife had also just broken in here.

This group of four started running, ducking any hall and also kept an eye out just in case Sheck suddenly popped by.

However, as they turned a corner.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Arnold ended up crashing into somebody, as did Andy and a lot of gasps were heard.

 _ **"ARNOLD/ANDY!**_...'Was shouted.

Arnold came too and saw that he has crashed into Helga, who looked stunned.

 ** _"ARNOLD! YOU'RE OKAY!._**.."Helga exclaimed happily...only to realize her outburst and retract.

"I mean...watch were you are going, Geek bait?...'Helga said in her usual tone.

Andy heard this as he came to and ended up looking into the brown eyes of Kiara, whom he has crashed into.

"Andy, oh, you're okay..."Kiara said as she pulled the oblong headed boy into a hug.

Andy blinked, before he hugged her back...Once she pulled away Kiara smiled sweetly at him and then-

 _ **SLAP!**_

Everyone had turned to see Kiara slapping Andy and the boy clutching his face, while Kiara looked absolutely livid right now.

"You big, fat idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was? What the heck were you thinking?...'Kiara shouted at him, anger and sadness visible in her eyes.

Andy blinked and sighed, before he turned to her.

"I'm sorry Kiara but-..

Andy paused when his eyes landed on some new people in the group and he gasped.

 _ **"LOGAN! LISA! MEGAN?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?!..**_."Andy shouted in horror at the sight of his cousins and his baby sister.

Megan heard this and crossed her arms.

"Saving you, you big dummy..."Megan said in a crossed voice.

"Kiara, what the heck are they doing here?!...'Andy demanded.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't invite them, they found out and followed us here..."Kiara said, while Megan approached the group, and saw the scolding look her great grandparents sent her.

"I am sorry, but we just couldn't stay by..."Megan said as she sent them big, shimmering green eyes, which caused Phil to sigh and shake his head.

"I know you mean well, _darlin'_ but you being here is really, very dangerous..."Phil said in a scolding way, while Arnold blinked in confusion at the sight of the new little girl, and couldn't help but feel that she is familiar for some reason.

 _'Who is she?._..'Arnold thought.

"Andy, exactly...who are these kids?...'Arnold asked his future son, as his eyes were still on Megan, who finally noticed him.

Andy had a bad moment and turned to Kiara, who looked like she was having a huge headache, before she nodded.

"Fine, go ahead..."Kiara muttered.

"You sure?...'Andy asked.

"No, but we are in this deep as it is...they have already seen them, so what's the point anymore?..."Kiara sighed.

Andy sent a glance to his great grandparents, who also nodded, then to his younger father, then to his cousins and then to his little sister who had an expecting look on her face.

Andy sighed, as he had no choice right now.

"Okay...look, these two kids over here are Logan and Lisa Sherman...they are my cousins and the little pest here is my _insane_ little sister, Megan!…" Andy said, surprising everyone who heard him.

"I am not a pest!..." Megan said in anger at her unwanted title.

 ** _"LITTLE SISTER?!_...**'Helga, Gerald, Phoebe and most especially Arnold shouted when they heard this.

If this little girl is Andy's _sister,_ than that would make her Arnold's _daughter!_

 _"A...A daughter?_..."Arnold thought as he eyed this child.

Unlike with Andy, she doesn't have a football shaped head, but he noticed that she has big, green eyes that are much like his own...and her blonde hair is the same shade as the one that Arnold has, he even noticed that her ears are a lot like his too. He also noticed that she is a really, really _cute_ little girl too.

Said little girl sent a glance at the cousins, still looking confused before she walked up to Andy, with her hands on hips.

"Andy, what's going on here? And who are all of these people?...'Megan asked as she eyed the new children, especially the boy who looks a lot like her big brother.

"Yeah Andy, what is going on here?...'Lisa asked, tired of all the secrecy here.

'Look guys…I don't know how to do this…so I might as well be blunt…Now here me out…this kid here... it's dad...my dad...as a kid…"Andy said as he gestured to Arnold, who had a sheepish look on his face due to the sudden attention.

Lisa and Logan looked surprised while Megan was silent for a moment, before she pouted and put a hand on her hip, clearly not believing it.

"Andy, just because I'm little doesn't mean I'm an idiot…now seriously, what's going on here?...'Megan said, clearly not believing this.

"Yeah cuz', quit the jokes and just tell us already..."Lisa demanded, while Logan still remained quiet.

Andy sighed dragged his hand down his face in exasperation. He should have expected this...

"I'm serious guys, do you remember the pictures of dad as a kid…this is him..."Andy said as he approached Megan..." Megs, come on...just get a closer look …"He insisted to his little sister.

Megan pouted before she took a few steps closer and was now face to face with Arnold, looking into his eyes, much to the boy's confusion.

'Uh... _Hi.._.'Arnold said, not sure what else to say to a child who he just found out is his future _daughter_ and one who clearly didn't believe it.

 _"What is she doing?._..'Arnold thought as the little girl seemed to be examining him.

After a few seconds, her suspicious and distrusting look was gone…She looked surprised and even let out a little gasp of disbelief...once that was done, her disbelieving expression soon morphed into an **_ecstatic_** one. It seems that she somehow managed to recognize Arnold as her father just by looking into his eyes.

"No way…I _…_ I. _... **DADDY!...** '_Megan shouted in excitement as she suddenly _**glomp**_ the small Arnold into a very tight hug, surprising everyone but Andy, Kiara and the twins, who are used to the little girl's sudden mood swings.

Helga witnesses this and was a little surprised by the suddenly very enthusiastic little girls actions, especially given how she has been behaving earlier.

Megan however, continued laughing and hugging Arnold, whom she now accepted as her younger father...

"This is so _neat!_ Now I have _two_ daddies to love me and play with me, and this one is little just like me!…"Megan giggled as she continued to hug the daylights out of the bewildered football headed boy, who is starting to turn blue from all of her squeezing.

 ** _"CAN'T BREATHE!..._ "**Young Arnold barely managed to choke out.

Megan just giggled and even _kissed_ Arnold on the cheek of all things, and Helga was getting annoyed.

"Hey, kid…lighten up or Football head might pass out…"Helga said, to the little girl who now turned to her.

Before Megan could ask who Helga is, Andy got in the way and started looking at her in annoyance.

"There! Happy! You finally know what I have been hiding all weekend!...'Andy said, while Megan finally released Arnold, who took a much needed breath.

Megan gave her brother a crossed look.

"You still should have told me...I could have helped out...'Megan said to her brother while the twins were examining and even poking Arnold of all things.

"Um...could you please not do that...'Arnold said, while the twins stopped but still looked amazed.

"Wow, time travel... _awesome!_...But how the heck did this all happen?..."Logan asked, while Lisa was for once, too stunned to properly speak yet.

"I'll explain later...first, let's just get out of here before Sheck comes too...'Andy said.

 _ **"Sheck?!.**_..'Helga and Gerald exclaimed in horror.

"He's the one who kidnapped Arnold and he's around here someplace..."Andy said, while Helga and Gerald looked stunned.

"You mean that insane developer that tried to buy out the entire neighborhood?..."Phoebe exclaimed in shock.

'Yeah, him...'Arnold answered once he recovered from the sudden boisterous introduction from Megan.

"Sheck, who is Sheck?...'Megan asked in confusion.

"Remember the time dad told us about how he and uncle Gerald saved the neighborhood...that bad guy is back and he wants to hurt the both of us...'Andy said, causing Megan to gasp in horror.

"He's not going to, let's just get out of here, fast...come on...I know a short cut..."Helga said as she lead the group to where she and the others had emerged from.

The group started running fast, dodging any obstacle they could find before they ran out of the entrance of the building and were now out.

"We made it..."Arnold said, panting happy for his freedom.

'Yeah...made it...'Andy said as he glanced at the others, only to suddenly notice that something isn't right here.

'Wait...what's up? someone isn't here!...'Andy exclaimed, while Phil and Gertie looked alarm and started doing a head count.

'Arnold...Helga...Gerald...Phoebe...Andy...Kiara...Lisa...Logan and. _..Megan_? Where in the world is Megan?..."Phil explaimed in horror at the absense of his missing great granddaughter.

"Megan!..."Andy shouted as he looked around only to get a bad feeling.

'She must still be inside..."Kiara said, in horror.

However, before either of them could go inside to get them, a group of thugs suddenly appeared, about 12 of them and they all had weapons on them. Normally, Phil and Gertie would have no trouble fighting them but suddenly someone else appeared...

'Sheck...'Arnold said, in horror as his eyes soon saw what was in his arms.

He has Megan in one hand and a _pistol_ in the other, which the little girl is looking terrified at.

"Hello everybody, I see you met a few of my dear friends whom I made during my time in prison...'Sheck said smugly as he eyed the many children, especially the two football headed kids.

"My oh my, what a nice little reunion isn't it?..."Sheck said as he had a smug look on his face.

Phil and Gertie saw this and growled, about to go beat the living daylights out of him.

 ** _"YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY GREAT GRANDDAUGHTER OR I'LL_** -..."Phil was silenced only when Sheck pointed the gun closer to Megan.

Phil and Gertie both gasped and stopped right there, as Sheck continued sending that horrible look.

"Not so fast, my finger might slip..."Sheck said, while Megan struggled out of his grasp but to no luck.

Everyone saw this, stopped and raised their hands in surrender, all the while sending him hateful glares, which Sheck just laughed at.

"Now that's better, now I do believe that family reunion is more suitable for _indoors_..."Sheck said and the thugs forced everybody to go back inside the abandoned building, all the while Sheck pulled out his cell phone, having finally gotten the number he had wanted.

Once his thugs had restrained everyone, he pulled out his phone and dialed that number.

 _"Hello Mr. Shortman...I do believe I have something that is yours..._ 'Sheck said with a wicked look in his eyes as he could practically _taste_ his revenge right now.

And revenge is like change, it tastes _good._

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _From Bad To Worse_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Call Me Nettie** : Maybe...

 **Invader Johnny:** Looks like you were right...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	21. From Bad To Worse

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 21:_** _ **From Bad To Worse**_

The entire group found themselves locked up in a cage, that Sheck claims he didn't want to use but now had no choice. They were all forcefully shoved inside, while Sheck still had Megan in his arms.

'Let me go, you big, fat meanie!...'Megan shouted as she even bit his arm, causing the man to yell, but not drop her.

 _ **"OW!**_ Insolent little brat..."Sheck muttered as he gave the struggling girl to one of his henchmen who flat out tossed her into the cage.

"Megan!...'Her family shouted and Andy immediately helped her up and sent a nasty glare to the bad guys, who have just locked the door of the cage.

"You brats have been very troublesome today, but in the end, it is all working out and I will soon have my revenge..."Sheck said.

"Granted, I was unaware that troublesome football head had more kids, but this makes my revenge all the better...much more leverage..."Sheck laughed.

Helga got angry and grabbed the bars, trying to break out.

 _ **"LET US OUT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS OF YOU!..**_..'Helga shouted, only for Sheck to laugh even louder.

"Oh please you little brat, you're friends here might have gotten lucky but not anymore...I have just made a call to that accursed father of Andrews here and he, his wife and accomplice are on their way to my trap..."Sheck said while his lackey pulled out a large knife.

Helga saw this, and gasped in horror when Sheck showed his obvious intentions. Andy got angry and grabbed the bars.

 _ **"YOU LEAVE MY PARENTS ALONE! THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS**_!..."Andy shouted, wishing he was on the other side of this cage, just so he could wipe that grin on his face by force.

"You won't get away with this!...'Kiara shouted, worried over her own father's safety, as well as her godparents

"I have been planning my revenge for years now...and when I saw the image of you in the newspaper Andrew, I knew more than ever that my revenge is achievable, now those overly altruistic, meddlesome pests will be here in precisely one hour and I and my minions here will be waiting to _greet_ them..."Sheck said before laughing maniacally as one of his henchmen pulled out a large knife, making their intentions even more obvious.

Helga, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Phil, Gertie, Logan, Lisa, Kiara, Megan and especially Andy gasped in horror.

"Snake, stand watch and make sure they don't sneak away again..the rest of you men, come with me to await for our guests..." Sheck ordered to his thugs who obeyed.

"Can do, boss...'Snake said as he sat down next to a chair.

As Sheck and his goons left, leaving Snake in charge, the children and elders locked in the cage couldn't stand this as they started kicking and yelling, unable to believe just how much worse things have gotten.

And it was no where near over yet.

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

Snake had fallen asleep on the job but the keys were still in his pocket and he was too far away from any of them to grab, making this situation even more frustrating.

"Oh man, what the heck are we going to do?...'Andy said, while Megan began crying into her big brother's arms.

"This is all my fault..."Megan whimpered, while Andy just sighed.

"No Megan,...it was my fault...I'm the big brother... I should have kept a closer eye on you...and now...mom and dad-...'Andy paused, his fears overwhelming him.

His parents are on their way here to surrender to Sheck just to get them back and that _monster_ is going to...to...Andy couldn't even finish that horrible thought, all he could do now is just hug his little sister and try hard not to give in and cry like a scared little kid.

Which he truly is right now...

'Andy...Megan...'Arnold said softly, trying to think of someway to calm them down but they just kept holding each other and it is killing him.

Helga saw and heard what they just said, scowled and went to the future Shortman children.

"Stop that! It's _neither_ you guy's fault, it's _Sheck's_ fault...he had this whole thing planned out...but as soon as I get out of here, he's dunzo..."Helga said as she punched a hand into her fist.

The two still looked worried and Helga sighed as she allowed her scowl to drop just a little bit.

"You're parents will be okay...we're not going to let Sheck get away with this..."Helga said with a sigh while Arnold looked at her in almost surprise.

For the first time since she got here, she didn't care whether or not she is Andy's mom. It doesn't matter at this moment, what matters is that Arnold's older self is in danger and Andy and Megan really need him...

And so does Helga, even if she never ends up with him...She knows that she _still_ needs him.

Andy saw this and sighed. In her own way, the younger version of his mother is trying to comfort them but what can they do? They are trapped like rats, the guard is asleep but is too far away and they have no way out of here.

"How are we going to get out of here?...'Gerald asked out loud.

'If only we could grab the key, but there is nothing here we can use...'Phoebe said as she tried to think of an escape plan but nothing came to mind, this is a lock and key kind of safe and the guard was way too far to reach anything.

Megan had stopped crying and then she noticed something, she is looking at Helga specifically. Helga noticed her staring at got annoyed.

'What?...'Helga said, only for Megan to suddenly grab her hair and pull something out, causing Helga to yelp and alerting everyone else.

" _ **Ouch!**_ what was that for?...'Helga demanded and Megan now had a bobby pin in her hands, that she had pulled out.

 _'Sheesh,_ didn't the grown up football head teach you the word _"please"?..."_ Helga said as she realize that was what the little girl wanted.

'What are you doing?...'Arnold asked in confusion as Megan was no longer crying, but _smiling_ now.

"We're saved...'Megan whispered happily, causing Arnold to look at her funnily.

"A bobby pin?...'Arnold questioned while Megan snuck to where the lock was and bent the pin, giving Helga an idea of what she is trying to do.

"You are going to pick the locks?...'Helga whispered, surprising the others.

"Uh-huh..."Megan said.

"No way Megan, that only works on TV..."Andy said.

'Says you...'Megan said as they all suddenly heard a click and the lock was opened.

Andy was astounded, as were the others.

"Atta girl...just like her old G.G..."Gertie said with pride and Phil looked relieved.

Helga was stunned, as was Arnold, but before he could even say anything Helga beat him too it.

"Impressive..."Helga commented, while Megan smiled cutely at the praise.

Andy however, had an accusing look on his face once his shock ebbed.

"So, _that's_ how you keep breaking into my room all of the time!...'Andy accused, but Helga and Arnold motioned him into moving out.

"Okay...come on everyone, quiet...let's get out while the guard is asleep...'Phil ordered as he lead everyone to leave.

Everyone tried tiptoeing out, as the guard continued to snore as he slept on the job. However, just as they were about to leave, the guard started coming awake.

" _ **NO**! We were so close!..._'Andy thought in dismay as he felt his heart stop as he knew what would happen now.

The stupid guard would chase after them, call the others and they would be captured again! And who knows that they would do to them at this point?!

"Oh, what-...what are you..."The guard started as he came to and was about to get up and ruin everything.

Everyone had a bad moment, but Helga reacted on instinct, she grabbed an old piece of metal that was lying around and before anyone could react-

 _ **SMACK!**_

Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe closed their eyes and cringed at the sound, while the others had watched it. The time misplaced Football head soon open them and now saw the guard on the ground, groaning in pain before becoming unconscious while Helga stood over him, looking smug with the pipe still in her hands.

Arnold blinked until he realized what just happened. Helga knocked out the guard and they can't get caught now. Arnold was stunned while Andy had a large, almost _proud_ looking smile on his face.

'Awesome!...'Andy complimented her, surprising Helga, who looked sheepish.

"Nice one..."Lisa said, looking truly impressed.

"Well done, Eleanor...'Gertie said, while Phil had an approving smile on his face.

Helga blinked in surprise, before she had a sheepish smile on her face.

"It was nothing, now come on...before the other guards notice something is up...'Helga ordered, going back to her commanding tone of voice while Gertie placed the guard in the very cage they have been in before he came to.

"Quick thinking Pookie, now let's roll..."Phil said.

They soon were out of that room and on their way to save themselves and their future.

* * *

The group were soon out of that room, but soon saw some more guards up ahead, covering all of the exits.

"Oh man, now what are we going to do?...'Arnold asked, while they tried to look for an exit.

Unfortunately, one of the guards pulled out a walkie talkie and they suddenly got an alarmed look on their faces.

"They escaped!..."He shouted to his partner.

"Oh man, now what?..."Arnold said, when all of Sheck's soon started running.

"Doi, let's run..."Helga said as they all tried to find another exit, unfortunately for them, a large guy with a bat appeared, blocking their path. Everyone stopped in place and Megan, having had a bad day and really angry over how they were being treated, was the first to react.

" _ **YOU BIG MEANIE!.**_..."Megan shouted as she kicked the big guard in the shin, causing him to yelp.

" _ **AHH!**_..."The guard shouted as he even dropped his bat, which Gertie quickly grabbed for herself.

"You little brat!..."The big guy shouted, as he raised his fist at her, only for Arnold to grab Megan and pull her to safety.

"You stay away from her!..."Andy, Arnold and even Helga shouted at once, while Andy did a quick front kick, causing the guard to yelp and fall to the ground.

"Well done, Iko-kun..."Gertie said in approval to her great grandson.

"You taught me well, G.G..."Andy said with a smirk on his face.

Soon the rest of Sheck's goons, having been attracted by the ruckus arrived, all with weapons at hands. Andy saw this and sent them a heated glare at them. The anger, frustration and stress from the last few days have reached it's breaking point.

He is beyond _mad_ right now...

"Okay, that does it, this ends now...'Andy said as he got into position, as did Gertie.

Everyone realized that they were going to have to fight now and got into position. The time for play is over, and now it is time to fight.

One fight that Andy is determined to win, not for himself, but for his family and friends.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _The Battle_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Monvar:** Pardon?

 **Invader Johnny:** You are right, Sheck is a monster.

 **Cool Girl-Pataki:** Thanks for the 8 consecutive reviews :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	22. The Battle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 22:_** _ **The Battle**_

 _Previously_

 _Soon the rest of Sheck's goons, having been attracted by the ruckus arrived, all with weapons at hands. Andy saw this and sent them a heated glare at them. The anger, frustration and stress from the last few days have reached it's breaking point._

 _He is beyond **mad** right now..._

 _"Okay, that does it, this ends now...'Andy said as he got into position, as did Gertie._

 _Everyone realized that they were going to have to fight now and got into position. The time for play is over, and now it is time to fight._

 _One fight that Andy is determined to win, not for himself, but for his family and friends._

* * *

There were about 11 of Sheck's goons had appeared and the our heroes got in position, with Gertie leading.

 _ **"CHARGE!..**_."The aged woman shouted as she swung the bat around, hitting one goon and getting the others to get into the fight.

The children had grabbed a few old items they found around, Helga still had the old pipe she used to knock the other guard out, that Lisa girl grabbed an old mop that was lying around while the others started running and tiring out their respective bad guys.

Megan started running, since she is still too young and Arnold had the need to guard her, especially since one big guard was looming over them.

"Hold still you little brats..."The big guy said.

Arnold frowned, and out of pure instinct, did a front kick, much like how Andy did earlier, causing the guard to yell. Arnold normally didn't like violence, but he knows he has to fight here, not just for his sake, but for the sake of the others, especially his future children.

Megan saw this and looked at him in awe.

"Way to go..."Megan cheered to him, Arnold smiled and did his best to protect her, since she is so little and doesn't have the fighting experience of her brother.

Speaking of which...

 _ **"HI-YA! HI-YA.!**_...'Andy shouted as he punched, kicked and karate chopped the bad guy in front of him, a bald, muscular brute covered in tattoos and had a face that can give little kids nightmares, but he is not scared.

He is going to fight!

Unlike with W.J and his fellow bullies, who were just dumb kids, these guys are criminals and were way more difficult to fight, but Andy used all of his years of training to best dodge and land blows as he could.

"You rotten little brat!..."The big guy shouted as he pulled out his knife, which Andy only barely managed to dodge.

 _"Oh man...Oh man_. _...Oh man...Oh man...Oh man.._...'Andy thought, panicking on the inside, while on the outside, he tried to keep a strong face and continue to dodge.

However, before anything else could happen, Helga appeared,s swung the pipe in her hand on the guards back, making him scream loudly in pain and fall to the ground.

Andy saw this and smiled at her.

"Nice one...'Andy said.

"Don't mention it, now let's go show these donuts holes who's boss...'Helga said as she had a vicious smirk on her face, promising pain to her enemies.

One that was almost identical to the one Andy had on his face.

They weren't the only ones, Phil and Gertie were fighting off against two of the thugs, but due to their older age, they were a little slower, but that didn't mean they didn't pack a punch.

 _ **"HI-YA!**_..."Gertie shouted as she managed to give a thug a falcon punch, and Phil managed to kick under him, sending him to the ground.

Gerald and Phoebe were close together, trying to outrun two thugs that were after them, and Phoebe tried to think of quick idea...observing her surroundings...She then saw something and got an idea.

"Gerald, do you have anything on you that can throw?..."Phoebe asked as they ran around a support beam, trying to outrun the thug.

"I think I got my old baseball, why?..."Gerald asked.

"Trust me...hit the ceiling..."Phoebe ordered.

Gerald, while confused, obeyed Phoebe, threw the ball to the spot where she pointed, just in time for the thug to approached them...however, that part of the ceiling, which has been worn through throughout the years, had given, and a huge chunk of it fell out, hitting the guard and knocking him out.

Gerald was surprised but smiled.

"Awesome!...'Gerald said.

Kiara saw this, was glad that her parents were okay and sighed.

 _"Quick thinking, mom.._.'Kiara thought in relief.

Only for a thug to suddenly pull out a knife and approach her, causing her to gasp.

"Not so fast, little girl..."The thug said and Kiara looked nervous to say the least.

However, before he could do anything to hurt her, a loud thud noise was heard, and the guard now had wide eyes, let out a high pitched " _ **ow"**_ and soon fell to the ground. Behind him, was a very angry looking Andy with his arms and legs raised, making it obvious about what he just did.

"Stay away from her..."Andy said in fury.

Kiara smiled, knowing that her best friend just protected her, just like he always does. She was about to thank him, only to see something, frown, and suddenly push him away and land on top of him several feet away...and now he is looking deep into her eyes.

"W-What?..."Andy muttered only to see what caused Kiara's strange action.

Another guard had been about to sneak up on him, but Kiara pushed him out of the way before he could get hurt.

"You rotten little kids..."That guard said and was about to attack them, only to be hit in the head by what looked to be a baseball.

He turned around and saw the twins glaring at him, Lisa still had the mop in her hand, while Logan still glared.

"Pick on someone your own size, ya big jerk!..."Lisa shouted as she held the mop tighter and started swinging it like a regular baseball bat.

"Why you!...'The thug said in anger.

"You leave my cousins alone!...'Andy shouted as he did another punch on the stomach, making the goon gasp in pain and then scream.

The fighting continued, everyone against an opponent, determined to win, one way or the other.

* * *

 _Outside_

 _With Sheck_

 _ **"GUARDS! GUARDS! ANSWER ME YOU IDIOTS!.**_..'Sheck shouted, having waited outside.

They got an alert that the kids escaped from the cell and Sheck ordered the rest of his underlings to go get them, not taking any chances this time.

He still needs those kids for when his targets get here...he sent them away 5 minutes ago and still has yet to get any word from them. Another few minutes passed and Sheck got angry, angry enough to squeeze his walkie talkie enough to crush it in his bare hand.

"Those kids...they are just like their parents..."Sheck muttered, feeling anger and dark thoughts consume him.

No one is going to get in the way of his revenge...No one.

* * *

 _Back to the battle_

Andy cursed under his breath, Sheck's goons were a lot tougher and stronger as as much as they went down, they got back up. It sort of stinks that they are all escaped convicts and the only ones fighting are kids and two old people.

But that doesn't mean they aren't giving a good fight.

"Take that!...'Helga shouted as she swung the pipe around, managing to hit quite a few guys.

Arnold continued to dodge and duck everything, while Megan was now hiding, wanting to think of a way to help.

"Just what is going to take to take these guys out..."Helga muttered as she kept swinging.

"Whatever it takes!...'Andy shouted as he kept using his karate to defend himself and the others.

 _ **SHOT!**_

A gun shot was heard loudly and everyone paused when they saw that Sheck has joined the room, with a deranged look on his face.

"I leave for a few moments and you children cause a riot...my oh my, such bad manners..."Sheck said mockingly, but everyone could see the crazy in his eyes.

 _ **"YOU!**_..."Andy shouted.

"Such a bad little boy, escaping and attacking my henchmen...such bad behavior...'Sheck said as he pulled out his gun again, causing the others to gasp.

"Andy!..."Arnold, Helga, Megan, Kiara and the others all shouted.

 _ **"ANDY!** _Sheck, if you do anything to him, I will _**kill**_ you!..."Phil shouted, while Sheck only laugh.

"Don't move, or else..."Sheck demanded.

Everyone stopped, as they had no choice now, while Sheck continued to laugh and glare at Andy at the same time.

"You caused me so much trouble today, you little brat...you know...if you had just behaved, it wouldn't have had to come to this, but I am afraid I don't have a choice now..."Sheck said.

 _ **"LEAVE HIM ALONE!**_...'Arnold shouted as he tried to run and do something to save his future son, but Sheck only send a bullet and purposely missed him only by a few inches, causing Arnold to yell and stop in his tracts, due to almost being hit.

'Arnold!..."Everyone shouted, only for Sheck to turn back to Andy, with that psychotic look still on his face.

"Dad...'Andy let out, not caring if anyone heard now.

Sheck didn't notice, he just pointed the gun back to Andy...

"Goodbye, boy..."Sheck said as he pointed the gun to Andy, who let out a gasp.

 _ **'NO**_!...'Arnold, Helga, Megan, Gerald, Phoebe, Kiara, Logan, Lisa, Phil and Gertie all shouted but they were too far away to do anything.

However-

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOO!..**_.."Was suddenly heard echoing all throughout the area.

An upper window had crashed open and a figure plummeted and barrelled into Sheck, sending him to the ground and making the gun fall out of his hand.

'W-What?...'Arnold exclaimed while he and the others saw a middle aged man with blonde hair, an oblong head begin to beat on Sheck on the ground.

 _ **"DAD! Daddy!.**_..'Andy and Megan shouted upon recognizing him, causing Arnold and his friends to gasp.

 _'Dad?._..'Arnold questioned as he saw the man, who is his future self.

Yeah, it is him, they have the same head and the same hair, except the adult's is slicked down...He also saw that the older Arnold is now punching Sheck to the ground, and the derange criminal is trying to do it back.

 _" **Stay...away...from...my...kids.**.._."Future Arnold said as he continued punching Sheck, who despite his advance age, is putting a good fight.

One of Sheck's goons had recovered and went to grab the gun, and point it to the others. However, before he could do anything with it...a **_pink shoe_** suddenly was tossed to his hand, making him yell and drop it.

 _ **"AHHH!..**_..'The thug shouted in pain as he cletched his hand.

"Huh?...'The others shouted as a new person appeared, a blonde woman in a pink dress, and one shoe...and a very _**angry**_ look on her face.

 _ **"BACK OFF!**_..."The woman said as she threw her other shoe hard, making the guard yelp when it hit him painfully in the face.

Andy saw her and smiled widely.

" _ **MOM!.**_.."Andy shouted, startling everyone.

"Mommy!...'Megan shouted happily upon seeing her.

 _"M-Mom?.._.'Arnold thought in shock as he soon saw a tall, blonde haired woman with blue eyes...and she looks so _beautiful._

 _Beautiful...and angry..._

The beautiful, blonde woman was about to go and aid Future Arnold, who is still fighting Sheck, only for four of Sheck's thugs to surround her.

"Sorry _Doll-Face..._ not happening..."One of Sheck's goons said with a sadistic, almost _wolfish_ grin on his face.

The one had a stone cold expression on her face, and said only this.

"Wanna bet?...'She said as she just snapped her fingers.

Suddenly two more people appeared, a man and a dark haired, Asian looking woman to be precise and they both looked really mad too.

 _ **"NOT SO FAST!**_...'The man, an African American man with a goatee said as he punched one of the guards from behind, while the dark haired, Asian looking woman took who looked to be a sword and lunged to her enemies, leaving them defenseless.

"Surrender, fools..." The dark haired woman said as she continued to fight the thugs.

Young Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe were stunned, only to snap out of it.

'Come on, they need help...'Arnold said, only for Andy to block them.

"No, they don't...not from you guys...go hide...'Andy ordered.

'What are you talk-

 _ **'NOW!..**_.'Andy said more forcefully to Helga, before she could finish her complaint.

Arnold took her hand and dragged her, Gerald and Phoebe to a hiding spot, while they continued to watch the new adults fight the bad guys.

 _"Wow.._."Arnold thought as he saw Andy's mother punch the lights out the bald guy with the tattoos.

Phil and Gertie stayed to help their grandson, his wife and the new adults continue to fight the baddies to protect the children.

"You stay away from my daughter and my god children!...'The dark haired male said as he grappled with two of the guards, and managed to send them to the ground.

The blonde female saw this and sent him an approving smile.

"Nice going, Gerald..."The blonde woman said, unintentionally causing the eavesdropping, time traveled children to gasp.

"Did she just say _Gerald?..."_ Young Gerald asked out loud.

"I...I think so...'Arnold said, still a little shock over seeing his own future self, his future wife and now the future version of his best friend.

Who are kicking serious butt against Sheck's goons.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing, they need us..."Young Helga said as she was about to do something, only to see something unbelievable.

Andy, Megan, the twins and Kiara, having had enough of this whole thing, decided to give the adults a hand in the battle. Andy, Kiara and the rest of the future kids grabbed some instruments they had, or in Andy's case, used his bare hands and bashed over the bad guys, Andy however, had punched Sheck on the back of the head while his dad was busy holding him off.

With all of the combined efforts, including the still smarting injuries from the earlier battle still there, the bad guys had fallen to the ground, including Sheck who said only this.

" _ **Ouch**_...'Sheck said before passing out.

Andy panted, unable to believe that the battle was finally over.

'Finally...'Andy let out, happy that it's all over.

"Mom! Dad!...'Andy shouted in happiness and started running towards them.

"Mommy! Daddy!...'Little Megan shouted as she immediately ran to her parents, who scooped her up and pulled Andy into a hug too.

"My babies! Are you alright? Are you alright?!...'Future Arnold shouted as he scooped the two blonde kids into a hug, while their mother started hugging and kissing them as well.

"Oh, my **precious,** darling angels! We were so worried!...'The mother said as she was kissing the two children with all her might.

"Logan! Lisa! Oh, you two, come here!...'The blonde mother said to the twins, who also joined in the family hug and the two blondes were worried for them as well.

Arnold and Helga had witness this, their eyes stunned by the sight of Arnold's future self, his wife even started _crying_ as they kept embracing their children and the twins too.

"I was so scared when I got that call...'The mother cried as she held the children tightly.

"That monster didn't hurt you did he?..."Future Arnold asked.

"No dad...we didn't let him...'Andy answered.

"He was really mean daddy, but we aren't hurt...'Little Megan said as her parents continued to hug, kiss and cry over the children in their arms.

They weren't the only ones.

"Kiara! My baby girl!...'Gerald shouted.

"Kia-chan!...'Kiara's mother shouted.

 _ **"Kaa-san! Daddy**_!..."Kiara shouted in happiness as she now embraced her parents.

The mother started kissing her as her father continued to hug the daylights out of her. Young Gerald saw this, gasped and his jaw dropped.

If that's his future self and Kiara just called him _**"daddy",**_ then that means.

"Kiara...she's...she's _my_ daughter...'Young Gerald whispered out in astonishment.

Phil and Gertie smiled and soon approached them.

"What happened? How did this happen? What is going on here?...'Future Arnold asked, once he regained his composure.

"Uh...You see dad...it's like this..."Andy started, trying to explain how this all happened.

Only for Future Arnold's eyes to widen as did his wife, and even future Gerald and his wife too.

Andy turned around and cursed under his breath when the time misplaced kids had been caught when they tried to take a peak and apparently they had been so in shock, that they stepped out of hiding.

"W-What...is...this?...'The mother asked in a slow voice, while she still held Megan in her arms.

"I...uh...Hi..."Young Arnold said awkwardly, feeling so strange right now.

However, before the adults could ask what is going on here, something got their attention.

 _'I...Have...Had...Enough.._.'Sheck muttered as he got up, with the gun in his hand.

The adults gasped and immediately pulled the children behind them to protect them. However, when Sheck pulled the trigger, nothing came out. He pulled it again and still nothing.

"What?..."Sheck demanded as he opened it and saw dismayed to see the lack of bullets inside it.

"Looking to these...'Gertie said as she held the bullets in her hands, revealing that she took them out while Sheck was knocked out.

Sheck had a bad moment, all of his henchmen were knocked out and the two pairs of middle aged parents were glaring at him. Future Arnold and his wife were the firsts to get up and marched up to the bad guy, with angry looks in their eyes.

"Phil? Gertie?..."Andy's mother said, in a soft voice that barely concealed the anger within her.

"Yes, dear?...'Gertie asked.

"Please take the kids... _all of them_ outside...please...I don't want them to see what is about to happen...'The mother said as she cracked her knuckles, making it obvious what is about to happen.

"Yes please, grandma and grandpa...It's not going to be pretty..."Future Arnold said, with that same look in his eyes, while Future Gerald and his wife approached them as well, obviously wanting a part of this.

Phil and Gertie got the message and motioned the children to finally leave this accursed, abandoned building.

"Come on kids, nothing to see here...'Phil said as he tried to guide everyone out.

'But I wanna see the butt kicking..."Megan said with a pout.

"No argument...'Phil said as he forced all of the children to go out.

All the while, young Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe were fixated on the four adults in the room and well.

 _"That's my future self..and my future wife...wow.._.'Arnold thought.

 _"Oh Arnold, he looks even handsomer as an adult..."_ Helga internally swoon, while she was curious about the woman with him... ." _That blonde woman...could she really be-"_

 _'That's me as an adult? Wow...I look so cool..._ "Gerald thought.

 _"That blonde woman and that dark haired woman...could they possibly be-_..."Phoebe's thoughts were cut off as they were finally outside of the abandoned FTI building.

Just in time to hear loud, shrill screams echoing from within it.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Times Collide_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

 **Nep2uune:** That will be cleared up in the upcoming chapters...sorry...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	23. Times Collide

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 23: Times Collide_**

The sounds of Sheck's screaming continued for a good, solid ten minutes and during this time,the cops finally showed up due to the adults having called them, got statements and arrested a now, bruised and bloody Sheck and his minions.

 ** _"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!._**..'Sheck shouted as he tried to fight but he still had many broken bones, half of his teeth knocked out and two black eyes and a broken nose after what the parents did to him.

So he is pretty weak.

"Let me go! No! Not again! This wasn't suppose to happen again!...'Sheck shouted as he started screaming like a madman, while everyone looked at him in disgust.

"Yeah, yeah...tell it to the judge, psycho..."The policeman said as he shoved the criminal inside the police van, along with his beaten up goons.

Once done, the parents went back to embracing their children, just so happy that they were safe and sane.

"Mom, dad...how did you guys get here so fast?..."Andy said, not understanding.

"We had a feeling that you were in trouble...Earlier today, Mr. Simmons called us and said that neither you or Kiara came back to class after lunch time, and Ms. Polly couldn't find Megan anywhere...'His mother explained.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _The Shortman mother and father had been getting the strange premonitions that something has been wrong all day. Even more when they got that one phone call._

 _"Hello?...'Helga said as she picked up the phone._

 _"Oh, Hello Mr. Simmons? How are you?..."Helga said._

 _A few moments later._

 _ **"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!...** "Was echoed all through the house, Arnold, who had been in his study, jolted upon hearing the sharp noise, __ran out of the study, downstairs and went to his wife._

 _"What's wrong?...'Arnold shouted as he ran now pale and shaking wife._

 _"What's wrong?...'Arnold said as he started shaking her._

 _"I...I just got a call from the school...Mr. Simmons says that...that Andy, Megan and Kiara are missing!..."She said._

 _"What?!..."Arnold exclaimed in horror._

 _"Mr. Simmons says that neither of them went back to class after lunch time..."She said._

 _"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh...his cell phone...call him..."Arnold said._

 _"I have a better idea...'Helga said as she started activating the tracking app on the phone, to track his cell phone...She managed to get a lock on the target...only for it to suddenly disappear._

 _'What? No?..."Helga shouted._

 _"What happened?...'Arnold exclaimed._

 _"I don't know...his signal must have gotten jammed or his phone broke again... something...Anyway, he's someplace called Ivy Street and I bet that Megan and Kiara are there too...I smell trouble..."Helga said._

 _"That's where we are going right now..." Arnold said with a determined look in his eyes as his wife nodded._

 _"Right, You go ask Mrs. Waverly from across the street to babysit Henry, I'll call Gerald and Phoebe and then go get the car..."She ordered and her husband nodded._

 _They were soon off to go save their kids from whatever the heck is going on here._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 _Present Time_

"We tracked you on your phone, called Gerald and Phoebe, and we already were in the car when Sheck made that phone call...so, we drove here and decided to show Sheck just what happens when he lays a hand on our children..."Future Arnold said, not regretting the very violent things he just did to his enemy.

Sure, he has been willing to forgive a lot of things in his life, but threatening his children, niece, nephew and god children is unforgivable to him, every single time.

"I'm just glad that you guys are all safe...'The mother said as she hugged her precious children and then her niece and nephew.

'So am I..."Phoebe said as she still had her sweet Kiara in her arms.

'Ka-san...'Kiara said, using the honorific she used so few little times.

However, before long, their parents relief soon turned into accusation.

"Now that Sheck has been dealt with, there is something else to talk about..."The mother said and Andy gulped in nervousness.

"What, mom?..."Andy said nervously.

"The elephant in the room..."His mother said with her arms crossed.

"Elephant? What elephant?...'Andy said weakly, hating the look his parents were sending him.

"I assume she is talking about the group of kids we saw in there, who happen to look a lot like how we did as kids...care to explain?...'Gerald said, making Kiara look nervous.

"I...I don't know what you guys are...are t-talking about..."Andy said, trying to play dumb.

"Stop playing dumb and explain now, young man..." Andy's mother said in a stern voice.

 _ **'Truthfully.**_.."Future Arnold said in an impatient sounding voice.

Andy looked to Kiara, who sighed and nodded, since the damage was already done and she took it as a good sign that they were all still existing.

Andy looked at her, his parents, his god parents, his sister and the spot where the time travelers were hiding, before he sighed.

'Come on out...'Andy said, and the group came out.

Andy then turned to his parents, still with a stressed out look on his face.

" _I...I...I...It was...It was...Okay,AFewDaysAgo,MEeAndKiaraSawATimePortalWhichBroughtTheseKidsFrom25YearsAgoWhoTurnOutToBeArnold,Helga,GeraldAndPhoebeFrom25YearsAgoWeTookThemToGToKeepThemSafeAndTheReasonIDidn'tTellYouIsBecauseTimeWasInDangerAndItMightStillBeSinceYouSawThemAndThetKnowWhoYouAreAndIDidn'tWantItToGoLikeThis.._.'Andy , due to being nervous, said in hyper speed and in one breath, confusion everyone and leaving him panting a bit.

 _ **"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!**_...'Andy shouted in dramatic exasperation, after all of that.

His parents blinked, looked at each other and sighed.

"Andy, please calm down, you're unraveling and you know it's hard to understand you when you talk like that..." Future Arnold said in a patient voice to his eldest child.

"Take three deep breaths, sweetie and then explain to us, everything...'His mother said.

Andy obeyed his parents, and tried to explain again in a calmer and more understandable way.

"A few days ago...Me and Kiara went to go see a time portal and well, these kids from 25 years ago...Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe came out of it...so we tried to help them out...I'm sorry I kept it a secret but I...I didn't want to risk you guys knowing...but Sheck kidnapped dad... _kid dad_ here...and I...I had to do something to save him...'Andy said, showing a guilty look on his face.

"Arnold? Helga? Gerald and Phoebe?...'The four adults said as they eyed the time traveling children.

"Please don't get mad at Andy, I was the one who told him not to tell anyone...I didn't want to risk anything happening to the timeline...which is pretty redundant right now...'Kiara sighed, unable to believe how things have gone so south.

Future Arnold got up and was no looking at younger Arnold, both Football headed males jaws were dropped as they stared at each other.

"Wow, you're me...'They both said in sync before Arnold turned to the blonde woman who he knew was his wife.

Everyone's eyes were on her. Arnold's future wife. She is really pretty, with long blonde hair, big blue eyes and soft features. She is also wearing a long pink dress with matching heels and there was a golden wedding ring on her finger, identical to the one that Future Arnold has on his finger.

Young Helga actually felt jealous over how pretty she is and she knew that this couldn't be her...she's too pretty to have ever once been Helga G. Pataki.

"Well, since the damage as been done, I believe an introduction is in order here..."Future Arnold said, while the four time misplaced children.

"I suppose so, Football Head..."The blonde woman said.

And it was then that all four of the young children registered it and-

 _ **"FOOTBALL HEAD?!..."**_ Was shouted.

Young Helga heard this, gasped and walked up to the blonde woman in disbelief.

 _ **"F-Football Head?** _You mean...I am...You are...me...we...and...him...and...we...and...they...and...and-..."Helga couldn't even form a coherent sentence, while the blonde woman just had a calm smile on her face and nodded her head, understanding on what she is trying to ask her.

Young Helga ended up doing something she usually tends to do when she gets overwhelmed by something Arnold related.

She _**fainted.**_

"Oh man..."Andy said in concern as he checked on her.

"She'll be alright...'Future Helga said in a calm voice, while the other future children looked surprised.

"Wait, you mean this girl is auntie Helga?..."Lisa said as she eyed the girl and then got a closer look, only to smack her face in disbelief.

"Oh man, I can't believe I didn't notice, just how dense are we?..."Logan said while Megan look at the unconscious girl.

"Mommy's little self is here too? Why didn't you say something?...'Megan said in an accusing way to her big brother.

"I was trying to keep time safe, remember...'Andy said, while a still quiet kid Arnold took a few steps closer to the woman he would eventually marry.

Who also happens to be the future version of Helga G. Pataki. He walked up to her and stared at her, even looking into her eyes, her blue eyes...

Blue eyes he has seen only one other place before...There was a look of recognition there.

"It's you Helga, isn't it?...'Young Arnold said, while the beautiful blonde woman just nodded her head once more.

"For real?...'Gerald exclaimed, while Andy looked surprised.

He thought his father would have been...I don't know...more surprised by this whole thing.

'Yeah..."Future Helga said.

"Yeah...'Future Arnold said, with a smitten look on his face.

There was silence before Young Arnold just calmly spoke again.

'So, we...we're really married...and Andy and Megan are our kids..."The young football headed boy said in an awkward voice. His older self just had a smile on his face, one that was full of contentment and sincerity that just can't be faked.

"Yeah...Best decision I ever made...'Future Arnold said with a smile.

"Same here..."Future Helga said as she sent him a loving look.

Andy however, broke it up.

"Wait...look...dad...young dad...Arnold...whatever...you're taking this much better than expected...I thought...I don't know...you'd be more surprised...'Andy said, while Gerald still looked too stunned to properly speak now.

"I...sort of had suspected something for a while..."Young Arnold said, making everyone look at him in strangeness.

"Sheck mentioned that my wife was involved in his downfall, and the only other person besides me and Gerald that did that was Helga...'Young Arnold answered.

He already had the mental meltdown while he was locked up by Sheck before Andy busted him out and now he was just observing things to confirm his suspicious.

"Not only that, but Andy, you have blue eyes just like Helga and you're afraid of rats, just like her...' Young Arnold continued.

'I-I'm not _afraid_ of rats..I just find them gross...'Andy said indignantly, while Arnold sent him a look.

"Not only that, you said something that confirmed my suspicious..."Arnold said.

'What did I say?...'Andy asked, wondering where he slipped. He has been so careful these last few days, practically walking on egg shells to not leave anything important.

"You said _"criminy"_ and there is only one person I know who uses that word...Come on, how dense do you think I am?..."Arnold said, causing Andy to look at him in shock.

Andy heard this and smacked his face, unable to believe that he slipped like that...

"Not to mention Megan is a lot like Helga too..."Arnold said, while Gerald raised an eyebrow once he snapped out of it.

He was about to tell Arnold something, only to blink in confusion at what he has just said.

"What do you mean?...'Gerald asked.

Arnold's future daughter is really _cute,_ not to mention she seemed way nicer than Helga is, how could he say he sees a resemblance?

However, their future selves decided to say something now.

"As we were saying, I am Arnold Phillip Shortman, age 34...and this is my wife...'Future Arnold introduced as he held her hand.

"Helga Shortman..."The adult version of Helga said with a smile on her face, which caused the younger Arnold to blush at how that sounded.

 _"Helga Shortman._.."Young Arnold thought, with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

That actually has a nice ring to it, and it certainly sounded much less vicious that _"Helga G. Pataki"_. It actually rolls off the tongue quite nicely.

'The name is Gerald Johanssen, age 34 and my beautiful wife here..."Gerald introduced.

"Phoebe Heyerdahl-Johanseen..."Adult Phoebe introduced.

'Gerald?!...'Young Phoebe exclaimed with a bright blush on her face, while young Gerald ended up fainting upon realizing what she has just said.

Kiara saw this and smacked her face in embarrassment, while Andy felt a headache.

"I can't believe this...'Andy muttered.

The time traveling cat was finally out of the bag and he has no idea on what to do now...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Past and Future  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Glad that you liked it :)

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:**

1) I guess a little bit of denseness runs in the family, though they did admit that she seemed familiar...

2) Glad that you enjoyed it :)

 **Nep2uune:** That would make a cool story to make ;)

 **DeepVoice'06:** First off, thank you for the 9 consecutive reviews in a row. Now in that order:

1) You can say that again...

2) You were right, he found out first...and handled it better than Helga did. Ironic, right?

3) I try ;)

4) Once again, you were right...

5) Thank you :)

6) Not really, he just didn't say it out loud until they were out of danger...

7) :(

8) Yes, got the idea from that particular scene :)

9) Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	24. Past and Future

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 24: Past and Future_**

The entire groups of the Shortmans, Johanssens, the twins and the two unconscious children had driven back to the Boarding house. Gerald eventually came too but Helga was still unconscious and was soon placed in a nearby room to rest.

All the while, they all continued to talk about some much needed business.

All the while, Future Helga, Future Arnold, Future Gerald and Future Phoebe still looked at their younger selves with slack jawed awe, while their younger selves and not to mention their children, felt a little awkward from all of the staring.

"Wow...'Future Arnold said once more as he examined his younger self.

"Yeah...I guess this whole thing is...pretty...wow..."Young Arnold said in an awkward tone of voice.

"Explain again how all of this happened?..."Future Arnold asked Andy who just groaned and began to explain the story again, with young Arnold explaining his half of the story as well.

Once they were done, the adults looked perturbed but ultimately accepting, with Future Helga just rubbing her temples, as if about to get a head ache or something.

" _Criminy.._.why is it that we always find ourselves in these kinds of situation?...'Future Helga asked rhetorically, before she just sighed in acceptance.

"What I don't understand is how we can't remember a single thing about this? I mean, I am pretty sure I _would remember_ going to the future..."Future Helga said.

"It is confusing..."Future Arnold said.

"We tried looking up more information on the Time Portal, but there isn't much..."Kiara said, while her mother, Future Phoebe _"hmmed",_ trying to think.

'Still, this is fascinating...this is going to require further study...'Future Phoebe said as she marched around the little group of time travelers, all the while, her own husband just shook his head in astonishment.

"And here I thought nothing could have been more shocking to my core than when Helga joined the cheer leading squad in high school...'Future Gerald muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately, he wasn't quiet enough, since the group of still awake time travelers gasped upon hearing it, with young Arnold being the most surprised.

"Helga becomes a _**cheerleader?!**_...'Arnold exclaimed.

"Did you have to mention _that_ story?...'Helga asked in an almost amused tone.

'Sorry, slipped out...'Future Gerald said but it confused the younger kids that Future Gerald and Future Helga almost seemed to _get along_ or something.

"Let's stay focus on one subject here...'Future Arnold said... 'Andy, exactly where did you say this time portal appeared?...'Future Arnold asked in a serious tone to his first born child.

"Near the woods...it's suppose to come back in a few days...we were hoping to just wait and use the portal again to send these guys back...'Andy confessed to his parents.

Future Helga raised a brow at what she heard, before she could say anything, her daughter Megan got her attention, apparently having come through the room that had the young Helga.

"Mommy, can I go see your tiny self, just to see that she is okay?...'Little Megan asked her mother.

"Huh? Oh, sure Angel, but try not and disturb her...I can only imagine that she might be a little shaken up when she finally comes to...'Future Helga said to her little daughter, who nodded before she left.

Young Arnold saw her go, tried to hide a blush on his face as he realized that sweet little girl is his future daughter...and Helga's.

Their daughter...just like Andy is their son...and their future selves are married and seem to be _happy_ together.

" _Married to Helga? Happy **with** Helga? Man._..'Arnold thought to himself, still finding it a big surprise.

He has no idea how Helga will react when she finally regains consciousness.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Helga began to stir awake, groaning a bit and she felt the side of her head, still throbbing.

" _Criminy!_ What hit me?...'Helga said in dismay over her headache.

Once it settled down, she realized that she was in a bed, in some kind of bedroom and the blonde, pig tailed girl just let out a sad, depressed sigh.

"I should have realized it was just a dream...I mean...the future...me and Arnold...actually _**married.**_..in my dreams and no where else it seems...'Helga said, feeling more down than before.

Her and Arnold actually married, and Andy being her future son? That she would grow up to actually look so pretty, pretty enough to give _Olga_ some competition... It was nothing but a crazy dream.

A crazy dream she desperately wishes would come true.

However, Helga was so busy feeling down, that she didn't notice that there was another person in this room, who happened to have heard every word she just said.

'What are you talking about, mommy?..."A new voice said.

Helga gasped as she turned around to see a little blonde girl standing by the door, the same one who had appeared in her dream.

Or what she _thought_ was her dream...

Helga naturally freaked out at the sight of her.

 _ **"Y-YOU?! YOU?.**_..You..."Helga was stuttering.

The little girl just giggled at her reaction.

"I am Megan..."The little girl said, thinking that her mother's younger self was having trouble remembering her name.

"Megan? You...you mean that you actually are...are my-

Helga didn't even get to finish, since the little blonde girl continued to giggle, bounced onto the bed and soon grabbed Helga in a tight hug, not unlike how she did to Arnold earlier when she found out their familial relationship.

"Mommy!...'Megan shouted happily as she continued to hug her tightly.

 _ **"W-Whoa**_...'Helga said as she found herself being squeezed by the little girl, who even _kissed_ her on the cheek too.

"It's so nice to meet your tiny self, mommy...this is even neater than I thought...'Megan said as she continued to squeeze Helga, who was too bewildered to push her off, like she would have done to everyone else who touched her.

Suddenly the door opened and Helga gasped, despite herself, when she saw that it was Arnold.

 _Her_ Arnold...

The love of her life, her muse, the silver lining in her dark clouds of life, her one true love...and her _**future husband.**_

'A-Arnold..."Helga let out, despite Megan still hugging her too tight.

Arnold just had a small, almost amused smile on his face.

"I see that you two are getting along well...'Arnold said, trying to fight down the fire in his cheeks.

Megan saw him, loosen her grip on the younger version of her mother and sent him a smile.

"Little mommy is feeling much better now...'Megan said sweetly to the younger version of her father.

'That's good to hear..."Young Arnold said.

"Uh...Megan...would it be alright if...I can talk to her...alone for a minute..."Young Arnold asked, feeling a little awkward.

Helga's eyes widened when she heard this and she was mute. Megan looked at the two of them and then giggled to herself, apparently having an idea of what this was about.

"Okay daddy...I understand...Come back to the living room when you guys are ready...I think my bigger mommy and daddy will want you two back soon..."Megan said to them.

'Don't worry, we will...we just need to talk for a minute...'Young Arnold said to his future daughter.

Megan nodded and then kissed Helga on the cheek again and Helga was too surprised by this sudden, overly affectionate gesture to properly respond. Young Arnold saw this and couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how affectionate the little girl is being with the brawniest girl he knows. However, he was silenced when Megan walked up to him and kissed him on his own cheek.

 _Again._

She walked away and Helga eventually managed to regain her voice back and said this first.

"Does she always have to do...stuff...like that?...'Helga asked, touching the side of her face where Megan kissed her.

And she didn't even feel mad or indignant about it like she would have been had another person (except, perhaps Arnold, tried to kiss her without asking). Arnold heard this and chuckled.

"She's just being sweet...'Arnold said with a light chuckle.

However, once Helga got out of the bed, the two blonde pre teens eyes met, blushed and looked away. Both feeling so many things right now, awkward, confused and at least one of them was feeling really, really happy...and the other isn't even sure what to feel.

What they did know is that this is something they have to talk about.

"So..."Arnold started, then looked away.

Helga felt her natural shyness and insecurities acted up and looked nervous.

"So...'Helga repeated, much like him.

Both gulped, feeling so many things right now.

They both knew that is going to be one heck of an awkward conversation.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 ** _Awkward Conversations_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, but it's still a surprise to say the least.

 **Kryten:** We shall see how this turns out.

 **DeepVoice'06:** Glad that you enjoyed it :)

 **Nep2uune** : How's this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	25. Awkward Conversations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 25: Awkward Conversations_**

 _Previously_

 _Once Helga got out of the bed, the two blonde pre teens eyes met, blushed and looked away. Both_ _feeling so many things right now, awkward, confused and at least one of them was feeling really, really happy...and the other isn't even sure what to feel._

 _What they did know is that this is something they have to talk about._

 _"So..."Arnold started, then looked away._

 _Helga felt her natural shyness and insecurities acted up and looked nervous._

 _"So...'Helga repeated, much like him._

 _Both gulped, feeling so many things right now._

 _They both knew that is going to be one heck of an awkward conversation._

* * *

A really long time has passed and neither Helga nor Arnold had the nerve to speak up.

Both of their minds were racing with the recent discovery that they have made, that Andy and Megan are their future children and that they will be **_married_** when they grow up.

It was a lot to take in and both blondes were experience very different kinds of shock from it.

After a long while, Arnold, realizing he can't put it off anymore, finally spoke up.

"Do you... wanna talk about it?" Arnold asked and Helga blushed as she looked away from him.

"I obviously don't football head..." She sighed. "But we both know we can't hold it off forever..."She admitted.

She looked very shy and for once, she at least wasn't reacting with hostility, but that didn't make this any less awkward.

"So...uh...where do you think we should start?...'Arnold said and regretted it.

"With the obvious, doi..."Helga said, not out of hostility but just wanting to get this over with.

Arnold sighed as he began to do this.

"So...you and me...we're going to be..."Arnold paused, feeling the blush form again.

He didn't need to finish as Helga nodded, still blushing.

"Y-Yeah...I guess we are..."Helga said rubbed her arm.

"And Andy and Megan are our...our..."Arnold paused again, his blushing getting even worse.

Thankfully, Helga took mercy on him and just nodded.

"Yeah...I guess so..."She said, trying hard to control how she was really feeling deep inside.

"I mean...who would have thought, huh? Not me..."Helga lied, still having trouble admitting her true feelings.

 _"Stupid! Stupid! What's wrong with me? Why can't I say it?._."Helga thought, mentally berating herself.

"I...guess..."Arnold said slowly, as if he is unsure to answer.

Both were silent again and Helga, wanting to procrastinate a little longer, randomly said this.

"So... we name our son _"Andy"_ and our daughter _"Megan",_ Huh? Not my first choice for a girl's name..." Helga says. Once those words left her mouth, she stuttered. "Not that... I ever imagined having a daughter with you... or any kids!...'Helga said quickly.

Arnold blushed again, before continuing with the very awkward conversation.

"I like it...the name Megan...I think it's a very pretty name for a girl...and I like Andy's name too..."Arnold admitted.

"Yeah...well...okay..."Helga said, still having trouble looking him in the eye.

There was another uncomfortable silence before Helga spoke up again.

"I mean...I still can't believe that we...and Andy and Megan are...are?..."Helga couldn't even bring herself to finish that sentence.

She didn't have to as Arnold understood what she is trying to say.

"I..I know..."Arnold rubbed the back of his head, not daring to look her in the eye right now.

"So, I guess this means that Rhonda's origami marriage predictor was right..."Arnold said and Helga's blush deepened even more.

"I...I guess so..."Helga said, feeling so many things right now.

She has just found out that her greatest wish will come true, that she will be married to Arnold and she will grow up to be the mother of Andy and Megan. It is everything she has ever wanted, ever since she was a tiny tot of three and she had first laid eyes on her little Football headed love god.

She has always dreamed of one day becoming Arnold's wife, having had countless dreams and fantasies of such a thing and when Rhonda's origami marriage predictor had paired them up, she had been so happy and even after Rhonda called it a sham, she had pulled it out of the trash after Rhonda threw it away, since even if at the time, she thought it was just meant to be nothing more than a dream, she kept it for emotional reasons since deep down, she still hoped that it was right.

That fate really was showing her that she and Arnold were meant to be.

Now it turns out, it really _was_ right!

It took all of her will power not to faint with delight again, but she still tried to control the rest of her being.

" _ **CRIMINY! JUST TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL ALREADY! YOU JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY HIM AND HAVE HIS KIDS! WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED?!**_..."Helga's inner thoughts yelled at her, trying to get her to finally confess her feelings but...

But it was easier said than done.

She wasn't the only one having trouble expressing her feelings here, as Arnold was also deep in his thoughts, feeling so many things right now.

" _Married to Helga, huh..."_ Arnold thought with a sigh, as the shock has finally ebbed as he was forced to think it over.

Arnold honestly didn't know what to think right now. This is the same girl who had went out of her way to make him miserable since they were little kids. But at the same time, he always knew that deep down, she was a good person as she had shown him during some of the most important times of his life.

Despite how frustrated she made him at most times, he always cared about her and counted her as one of his friends. Not only that but ever since the incident with the origami marriage predictor, he had found himself being forced to think about Helga in that way at least once, and after the incident with FTI, he also had to think of the word **_"love"_** too, even though they had both agreed that it had been the heat of the moment.

Except now, it seems like that isn't so true anymore.

He had thought that if he had ever somehow ended married to Helga, he would have been miserable but he knew, just from looking at Andy and Megan and how his older self and her older self had looked at each other, that is not the case.

They were _happy_ together...

They had a _happy_ family together and it's obvious that Future Helga really loves their kids.

Kids they had _together._

Kids that were both sweet, wonderful and amazing in their own special way.

Wow.

Arnold sighed, as he knew they had to talk about this.

If he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, get married, have kids and living together, he wanted to at least be clear on where he stands with her right _now._

"Helga..."Arnold started.

'Yes, Arnold?..."Helga said, surprising him due to her using his real name.

He sighed as he couldn't put this off any longer.

"Look...I've known you for my whole life practically and you've always been angry and...kind of...you know... mean..."Arnold admitted.

Helga heard this and replaced her awkward look with her signature scowl, actually looking hurt and trying to hide it.

"Y-Yeah!...S-So?...'Helga said, sounding like her regular tough self.

Arnold sighed, as he knew this has to be addressed.

"But at the same time, I have seen you be really loyal and _super_ brave..."Arnold said, surprising Helga by what he just said.

"Like back when we were captured...I saw how you tried to comfort Andy and Megan, even though you didn't know the connection you had with them and you didn't know how things turned out, you tried to be strong and be there for them..."Arnold said.

Helga looked a little sheepish as she turned away from him.

"W-Well, I...I mean...criminy! Megan was crying and Andy was trying hard not to do the same, I was just acting like a _decent_ human being...I _am_ capable of doing that if I feel like it..."Helga said, trying to maintain some shred of her toughness.

Despite it all, Arnold chuckled.

"I know that you are...but you like them, even before you found out...admit it...'Arnold said and Helga rolled her eyes.

"Well, so what if I do..."Helga said, her face burning even more as she folded her arms in a stubborn way.

"I like them too...'Arnold said, having admitted so a long time ago.

Soon, the Football head found himself chuckling again for some reason, getting attention from the blonde girl.

"Uh...did I miss something? What's so funny?..."Helga asked and Arnold stopped.

"Nothing...it's just...in hindsight, I guess it was a little obvious..."Arnold said and Helga looked stunned.

"What do you mean?..."Helga asked in a surprise tone.

"Andy and Megan..I didn't see it at first, but I think I see you in both of them..."Arnold said.

"What are you talking about?...'Helga said confused.

Andy is a really nice, cool, brave, if somewhat reckless boy who goes above and beyond to help protect his family and Megan, despite earlier having acted a little bratty, is actually really cute and sweet and she makes it obvious that she really does love her big brother and the rest of her family.

They are both so amazing but Helga didn't see any resemblance to her at all, if anything, they both seem to take after Arnold more and Helga was silently thankful for that.

"I don't see it...if anything, they seem to take after _you_ the most..."Helga muttered, looking down.

Arnold registered the way she said it, and it was not an insult towards him...but that she is bagging on herself.

Arnold didn't like this and decided to do something about it.

"Helga...Both Andy and Megan have things in common with you...Andy has your eyes and hair color and Megan seems to take after you too...she even has the same kind of pink bow you do..."Arnold said.

Helga was stunned and blushed deeply as Arnold said he saw part of her in their kids, and that he says that Andy has her eyes, which means he actually took time to notice them.

 _"Oh Arnold.._."Helga internally swoon, all the while, trying to maintain her facade on the outside.

"I wouldn't say that...they seem way too nice, well adjusted and friendly to be _my_ kids..."Helga muttered under her breath.

"You can be nice too, Helga..."Arnold said, surprising her.

"Had it ever occurred to you that maybe they are like that because we both ended up being good parents to them? Helga, Andy even said that we have a wonderful life together, remember..."Arnold said as he recalled what Andy said when he asked them to not look for any information on the future.

 _"Look, I know you guys are scared and ...frustrated... right now...but you guys don't seem to understand just how serious this whole thing is...knowing too much about the future...well...I'm worried that you guys might change it...and for the worse...my whole family has a great life and I don't want it to change...for any of us, so please...just trust me on this..." Andy said in a meaningful way._

Helga remembered that and it was the reason she had stopped trying to look for more information after her initial attempt failed, but still..

"Y-Yeah...so?...'Helga asked, being a little defensive now.

Thankfully, Arnold knew how to handle this.

"So that means our future selves, are good parents, right?..."Arnold said.

Helga nodded, though she still looked unsure.

"For what it's worth...I think you'd make a great mom..."Arnold said and Helga gasped.

 _"Did...did he just say...that?._.."Helga thought, unable to believe it.

Not only did Arnold just find out that they will be married and she is the mother of Andy and Megan, but he doesn't seem to be the least bit repulsed by it.

He even says that he thinks she is a great mom.

It's a miracle!

However, her insecurities began to act up like they always do whenever someone like Arnold saw the good in her.

"I doubt it... I don't exactly have the best role models when it comes to parents..." She bemoaned.

However, she felt Arnold pat her shoulder. It made her look to him. She saw an encouraging smile on his face.

"That just means you know what _not_ to do..." He encouraged. "From what I saw of Megan and Andy, you'll do fine..."He said.

Hearing that helped her feel better. She couldn't help but _smile.'_

 _"He thinks I can do it.._."Helga thought ,feeling she almost only ever feels because of him.

Happy.

"Still weird, to be honest." Arnold said. "The idea that you of all people would ever fall for me. Right now, you really seem to hate me..."Arnold chuckled, expecting her to laugh too.

Except that she didn't laugh, she looked nervous and suddenly _couldn't look him in the eye._

"Y-Yeah...Uh...right..."Helga looked away, hoping that he didn't notice her stuttering.

He did.

Arnold saw the expression and noticed her behavior. It was another thing that almost confirmed what he had been suspecting for a while. He thought about the incident at FTi and with the discovery of what fate has in store for them, he was doubting more and more that it really was the heat of the moment...

For a long time, he wondered, deep down if maybe the reason she was always mean to him...was because she felt something besides the suppose hate she claimed to harbor for him.

If maybe...deep down, she did those things because she wanted his attention but couldn't express herself properly...if maybe deep down, she did those things because she always _liked_ him or something...or maybe _more..._

He suspected that she did but still, he wanted to be sure...

He had to hear it from her.

"Helga?..."Arnold said, causing her to flinch due to the way that he addressed her.

"Y-Yes..."Helga said, looking even more nervous for some reason.

Helga being nervous was another sign, but he wanted to know for sure.

"If...if there is anything you want to talk about...anything you wish to say to me...I think now is as good of a time as any to say it..."Arnold said, blushing as he looked away.

Helga was silent, as her brain turned off and so did her body.

 _"Even he isn't dense enough to know what he is asking...which means..."_ Helga gulped as she realized what Arnold is all but asking her.

Her heart wanted to finally tell him, to get it out of the way but the words were still stuck in her throat...

 _"Criminy...Why am I still so worried? I might as well tell him now..."_ Helga thought as she took a deep breath, gathering all of her courage.

She is going to need it for what she is about to do...

"Alright Arnold...the truth is that...that..I lo-

Helga didn't realize that as she tried to approach her beloved, she had tripped on a small pillow that had fallen on the ground and she lost her balance.

 ** _"W-WHOA!_**..."Helga let out as she lost her balance.

"Helga!..."Arnold said as he tried to catch her.

Unfortunately, the sudden shift in equilibrium and the fact that Helga is taller than him, caused the two to collide and they were soon on the ground.

Once they tripped, Arnold was now on top of Helga and the two's eyes locked...

Arnold was about to get off of her and apologize, only to stop when he looked into her eyes.

 _"Huh?_..."Arnold thought as he soon looked into her blue eyes.

It was weird but when he looked into Helga's blue eyes, he didn't see any anger, distrust or indignation due to their current position, like she would have shown any other time. He didn't even see the false anger and deep insecurities he's always seen during their entire lives...

At that moment, when he looked into her eyes, all he saw was something...

Something he had caught a brief glimpse of during the night they were together on the FTi building.

 _"Helga..."_ Arnold thought as he continued to look into her eyes.

Suddenly, all Arnold could do is think about this girl, the role she has played in his life and what role she will play in his future. This is a girl he has known his whole life, practically and for some reason, all he could do is think about the most significant moments they had together.

Starting when they first met...

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

" _Hi...Nice bow..."His three year old self said to Helga when they first met._

 _"Huh?..."The little Helga asked in confusion._

 _"I like your bow...because it's pink like your pants...'The little Arnold said sweetly._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

* * *

He then saw the time Helga had found his hat, after he had been depressed after losing it for days.

He also remembered how happy he was when that happened.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

" _My hat, you found it! Thank you Helga..."Arnold yelled happily before he actually hugged her and for a moment, she didn't push him away, until she did and told him not to touch her again._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

* * *

He saw when Helga told him the truth about Summer and how she actually comforted him. He also remembered that she actually did succeed in making him feel a little better.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"I'm sorry Arnold..."Helga said in a genuinely sympathetic voice._

 _"You were right the whole time, Helga..."Arnold said in a sad voice._

 _Soon Summer came by and Arnold told her that he knew that she was lying to him, and dumped her as his sand castle partner before telling her to take a hike. Helga witness the entire thing before she went to check on him once again._

 _"Sorry I didn't listen to you, Helga. I guess you were really just trying to be my friend...'Arnold said to the blonde girl who looked surprised and maybe a little bashful at what he just said._

 _"Well, I figured it was the right thing to do; I mean, she was taking advantage of you and I couldn't just- Well..." She was stuttering, trying to downplay what she did but Arnold just kept smiling at her at that moment.  
_

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

* * *

After that came the biggest one from before this entire trip to the future, where Helga, out of the heat of the moment, said something that he knew he would never forget about.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _They had been on the roof of FTI, Arnold had just discovered that she was Deep Voice and demanded that he tell her why she threw away a chance to be rich in order to help someone she claimed to hate._

 _Well, he got his answer and this was it._

 _ _Because... because I guess maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought, okay? I guess maybe I... I even kind of like you a little. Heck, I-I guess you might even kind of say I like you a lot….'She said with a nervous smile.__

 _"You do? You did this for me?..."He asked, still processing this._

 _"That's right, hair-boy. I mean, criminy, what else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?...'She shouted._

 _"Did she just say…."His mind almost seemed to pause for a minute as he processed that sentence and unintentionally said…_

 _"_ _ **Love?..."**_

 _Then she came forward to him, finally revealing the truth in the biggest way possible._

 _"You heard me, pal. I love you, LOVE YOU!...Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you Arnold! I've always loved you…'ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head! And from that moment and every moment since, I've lived and breathed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings and could grab you…and kiss you and—! Oh, come here, you big lug!...'She said before pulling him into a big kiss._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

* * *

Those memories, along with the fact that she went out of her way to help protect Andy and Megan when they had been in danger and the fact that she is destined to grow up to be a very beautiful, amazing woman who will one day become his wife, made Arnold feel something...

Something strange...but _not_ unpleasant.

No, not unpleasant at all.

He wasn't the only one, as Helga's brain had shut down the moment they ended up like this, as she continued to stare into the green eyes that she has always secretly adored.

The eyes of the only boy she has ever loved and who she discovered today, will be with her for the rest of her life.

 _"Arnold.."_ She whispered in a soft tone, one that Arnold recognized from FTi but for once, he didn't fear it.

 _"Helga..."_ He said in a soft tone as he kept staring into her eyes, feeling those strange things again.

Things that made him want to...to...do something but he is not yet sure what...

However, before either could say or do anything, the door suddenly opened and Andy came walking in.

"Hey..uh...dad...how is Helga do- _**WHAT THE HECK?!**_..."Andy suddenly shouted when he saw the state that his younger parents were in.

" _ **OH GROSS!.**_.."He immediately shield his eyes, wanting to look away.

'A-Andy?.."Arnold exclaimed, while Helga pushed him off of her.

"Nothing happened!..."Helga insisted to the boy who was still covering his eyes.

"I don't want to hear it, I don't want to _see_ it and I don't even want to _think_ about it...okay..."Andy said, still refusing to uncover his eyes.

"Just...come back to the living room whenever you guys are done...oh man..."The still flustered Andy said as he left the room, looking embarrassed and squicked out.

Arnold and Helga both were blushing deeply even after he retreated. The two blondes both looked at each other and then looked away, still feeling very flustered themselves.

Even more as they were still processing what had almost happened...whatever it was.

 _"What just happened? Did...did we almost-..."_ Helga couldn't even finish that thought.

 _"Were we about to-._.."Arnold couldn't finish that thought either.

'Uh...Arnold...about what happened...I..."Helga started, wondering how to get this out in the open.

Thankfully, Arnold smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder, surprising her.

He understood now, her eyes said more than words ever could in that moment and he also understood that everything has a time and place and will happen when they are meant to happen.

"It's okay...I know and you don't have to say anything now..I can wait..."Arnold said in an understanding voice.

Helga's eyes widen, unable to believe what he is just implying and his tone implied that he is okay with it.

 _"He...He knows...that I-..."_

Before Helga could finish that thought, Arnold spoke up once again.

He then cleared his throat, trying to calm his nerves.

"We...uh...we should probably go check on Andy...to make sure that he is okay..."Arnold said quickly.

Helga said nothing as she nodded and soon the two left, both happy that they at least managed to find some understanding of this very unusual, very awkward but not entirely unpleasant revelation.

All the while, a secret smile graced one of their faces as they had now accepted that this discovery wasn't a _bad_ one.

No, not _bad_ at all.

 _-To be continued-_

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 _ **Awkward Conversations Part 2**_

* * *

 **A/N(1):** I am very sorry that it took so long to update this fic, I have no excuse other than real life, other projects and the occasional writers block. I do hope that this chapter will make up for my absence.

* * *

 **A/N(2):** I would like to dedicate this chapter to both Invader Johnny and NeoMark for helping me out with some scenes, thus letting me finish it. You both rock! ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Once again, thank you for helping me out :)

 **Call Me Nettie:** I hope that this will do...

 **LyzBH:** Thank you :)

 **DeepVoice'06:** Thank you :)

 **Nep2uune:** I hope that this will do for now...

 **Guest:** Thank you :)

 **L-Y3T:** Sorry, I hope that this chapter will make up for it...

 **BlackKeys20:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	26. Awkward Conversations Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Trip Through Time**

 ** _Chapter 26: Awkward Conversations Part 2_**

 _Previously_

 _'Uh...Arnold...about what happened...I..."Helga started, wondering how to get this out in the open._

 _Thankfully, Arnold smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder, surprising her._

 _He understood now, her eyes said more than words ever could in that moment and he also understood that everything has a time and place and will happen when they are meant to happen._

 _"It's okay...I know and you don't have to say anything now..I can wait..."Arnold said in an understanding voice._

 _Helga's eyes widen, unable to believe what he is just implying and his tone implied that he is okay with it._

 _"He...He knows...that I-..."_

 _Before Helga could finish that thought, Arnold spoke up once again._

 _He then cleared his throat, trying to calm his nerves._

 _"We...uh...we should probably go check on Andy...to make sure that he is okay..."Arnold said quickly._

 _Helga said nothing as she nodded and soon the two left, both happy that they at least managed to find some understanding of this very unusual, very awkward but not entirely unpleasant revelation._

 _All the while, a secret smile graced one of their faces as they had now accepted that this discovery wasn't a bad one._

 _No, not_ _ **bad**_ _at all._

* * *

Kiara Satomi Johanssen had just watched her best friend, Andy Shortman leave to go check on his younger parents, who had been alone together for a long time.

Kiara had been mostly quiet tonight, still processing the fact that their parents had now had contact with their younger selves and she wondered what will happen now.

 _"I hope that everything will be okay...I mean, our parents just came in contact with their younger selves and their younger selves know the future...just what is going to happen now_?..."Kiara thought, feeling nervous.

On the bright side, at the very least, she, Andy, and their siblings didn't suddenly vanish into thin air and as far as she is concern, no major changes have been made to the timeline yet.

But on the other hand, they have no way of knowing what will happen or what is in store for them now, especially when the portal shows up and they have to send their younger parents back.

The grueling uncertainty was eating her alive right now as part of her is still worried she or everyone she loves dear will be undone at any given moment.

She needed someone to talk to. She needed Andy right now.

He always knows what to say to make her feel better.

However, as the adults were busy trying to deal with his situation, the young intellectual was now looking out the window, seeing Vine street, which thankfully is still the same way she remembers.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around and saw that it was her mother.

The adult version of her mother, anyway.

"Kia-chan...are you alright?..."Adult Phoebe asked her eldest daughter, who sighed.

She knew that she can't lie to her mother and she shook her head.

"No...I am still scared...I...I don't know what to expect now and everyone is acting like this is no big deal..."Kiara said, having noticed how unusual everyone was acting in regards to this time travel thing.

Mrs. Phoebe Heyerdahl-Johanssen heard this and tried not to show how she was really feeling deep inside.

Truth be told, she was freaking out and so were the others but they had tried to remain calm and rational for the sake of their children. However, her daughter Kiara is very smart and she can tell that this situation is neither simple nor easy.

It was both of blessing and a curse to be very smart despite such a young age, Phoebe knew that from personal experience.

The matriarch of the Johanssen family sighed as she kneeled down and she was now eye level with her Kiara.

"Kiara, I know that this seems scary but everyone is trying their best...everything will work out, just remain patient...we won't let anything bad happen...I promise..."Phoebe said seriously to her daughter.

Kiara wanted to believe her. She wanted to naively believe that her mother is capable of delivering her promise but she is not as naive as most children her age are...she knows that a promise like that is easier said than done.

"I hope that you're right, mother..."Kiara sighed as she decided to go out to the yard to get some fresh air.

She needs it.

As her daughter walked away, the mother sighed, feeling the tension she had felt since she discovered the existence of time travel kicking in again after her daughter said that.

 _"I hope so too._..'Phoebe thought.

* * *

 _Outside_

The Johanssen daughter had stepped out to get some air but soon saw the younger version of her mother and father were there as well, both seemed to be having a conversation of sorts.

"What are they doing here?..."Kiara thought.

She was about to make her presence known, only to pick up what they were saying.

So..."Gerald started, sounding very awkward.

"So..."Phoebe repeated, in a similar tone.

After Gerald found out that he is going to be married to Phoebe when he grows up, he decided to step out for some fresh air, trying to reel in the information that he just received.

He didn't realize that Phoebe had already been there, having needed to do the same thing.

That is why they are now here...they knew that they needed to talk but they didn't know where to start.

Both blushed deeply and turned away from each other.

It's obvious that they both were very flustered over what they had just discovered.

Normally, Kiara wouldn't eavesdrop but she didn't want to interrupt them since this seems to be very important and they had to discuss it.

"So...this is the future huh?..."Gerald started, feeling stupid as he did so.

Thankfully, Phoebe decided to answer him as gently as possible.

"I..I suppose so..."She said, her entire face red.

"And we're..."Gerald paused, having trouble saying it but Phoebe just nodded.

"Yes..."Phoebe yipped, still blushing.

"And Kiara is..."He paused again due to the same reasons.

"Yes..."Phoebe repeated, her face as red as a rose now.

So was Gerald's too as he was feeling many things right now.

Gerald would be lying if he said that he didn't know how to feel. He was surprised but secretly, he was glad. He has always had a crush on Phoebe, he always thought that she was the smartest, nicest and prettiest girl ever and now he just found out he is going to be married to her and they were going to have a daughter.

And their daughter is going to be Kiara, who is so much like Phoebe, including being really smart and really nice.

Gerald couldn't help but smile as he thought this.

 _"If this is my future...I like it!._.."Gerald thought, as he saw no down sides.

I mean, he gets to grow up to look so cool, he is still tight with his best friend and best of all, he got his dream girl and he is going to have a great kid with her.

Gerald wasn't the only one thinking these things. Phoebe too, had used all of her will power not to faint like Helga or scream in excitement upon the discovery that she is destined to grow up to be the future Mrs. Gerald Johanssen.

She was happy, don't get her wrong. She has had the biggest crush on Gerald since the third grade and she was happy with this discovery, but at the same time, it is still a big shock...not to mention a little awkward too.

Gerald took a deep sigh, he didn't know what to say next, after all, what was there to say after what they experienced?

Phoebe on the other hand had a different idea, she was always known to be a thinker, and normally she would analyze the situation but right now, there wasn't much to analyze instead, she took a chance and hoped for the best.

In a swift moment, she took Gerald's hand in here, an action that took both of them by surprise.

Phoebe saw the surprise in his eyes and was soon worried.

 _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."_ She thought.

She was soon proven otherwise when Gerald moved closer to her.

Not once did he let go of her hand, next thing she knew, Phoebe had her head in his shoulder, she had no idea how it happened as it all happened too quickly, but she wasn't complaining.

They didn't say anything else after that.

Mostly because they didn't need to as right now, things felt right.

Kiara smiled as she saw this, happy that her younger parents seem to be okay.

She walked back inside, without making her presence known as she didn't want to interrupt such a sweet moment. Once inside, she saw her friend Andy coming out of the room where his younger parents were, looking really unnerved by something

"What's wrong?.."Kiara asked.

"Don't ask..."Andy said, looking squicked out.

"Come on, Andy..you can tell me..."Kiara said to her best friend.

"Let's just say I think my younger parents are getting along better.."Andy said with a blush.

Before Kiara could ask what that even means, the younger version of the Shortman parents had walked out, both with lingering blushes on their faces.

Kiara, being smart, put two and two together, looked at Andy and realized what must have happened.

" _Oh...that explains it.._."Kiara thought, decided not to bring it up anymore.

"Andy, are you okay?..."Young Arnold couldn't help but ask his future son, who sighed.

"I'm fine...anyway, I see you two are well..."Andy said.

He knew that he should be glad that his younger parents will still end up together but sue him, he is a kid and no kids like seeing his parents getting all mushy together and seeing them be like that, even as kids didn't change how he feels.

Never the less, he is still happy that they are okay.

"Y-Yeah..."Helga said, still feeling flushed.

Can you blame her, she is just now speaking to a boy whom she has been wishing these last few days as her future son.

Now she just found out that he actually is her future son.

She is happy, amazed and a little psyched out here.

 _"Criminy! How the heck does Arnold handle this?._.."Helga thought in regards to how fast Arnold seemed to accept Andy as his son.

She is happy but still, this is a lot to take in.

Soon Gerald and Phoebe came back in and that is when Kiara spoke up again.

"We all should head back to the living room..."Kiara said.

Andy nods in agreement.

"Yeah...we have to settle this once and for all..."Andy said as he turned to the younger version of his parents and god parents.

Despite how they were still feeling, they all nodded and soon followed their future children, all the while, they had been dealing with their own thoughts.

 _"I am glad that Andy is doing okay..."_ Arnold thought, relieved that he is alright.

 _"Oh, Andy really is so much like Arnold...I'm so happy.._."Helga thought in internal happiness.

 _"So Kiara is my daughter...with Phoebe...wow..."_ Gerald thought, still amazed.

 _"Gerald and I are going to be Kiara's parents...awesome!_..."Phoebe thought, feeling as happy as Helga is right now, but more controlled.

Deep down, all four of them were happy with this revelation.

Very happy, indeed.

 _-To be continued-_

Next time on _A Trip Through Time_

 _ **More Conversations**_

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to Invader Johnny, who helped with the Gerald and Phoebe scene. You rule :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **InuKagForever22:** Thank you :)

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i** : LOL!

 **Invader Johnny:** You got a point there, which is acknowledged here...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
